Red
by littlelealamb
Summary: Amarte fue Rojo...
1. Chapter 1

**En esta historia nadie es famoso…**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.**

* * *

**-Lea es hora de levantarse –** se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Una morena se comenzaba a estirar, era el primer día de su último año en colegio, estaba feliz, pero su felicidad era mas grande, porque después de dos meses iba a volver a su amiga Dianna, esta se había ido a San Francisco a pasar las vacaciones con su padre y desde entonces no la había visto, habían hablado por teléfono y Skype pero igual estaba ansiosa, de seguro Dianna había llegado anoche y lo mas probable es que la estuviera esperando en la cocina con sus padres, como eran vecinas, su amiga siempre hacia eso, les gustaba llegar juntas al colegio.

Rápidamente se paro de la cama, se metió al baño, se aseo, diez minutos después ya estaba lista, agarro su mochila, bajo rápidamente a la cocina y se encontró con sus padres

**L: Buenos días papá –** se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso **– Buenos días mamá –** hizo lo mismo con su madre **- ¿Y Dianna? ¿No ha llegado? –** miraba por la ventana, a la casa de alado, Edith y Mark se miraron.

**Ed: No hija, no ha venido, creo que la vi salir temprano -** Lea frunció el ceño, Dianna nunca hacia eso.

**Ma: De seguro tenia algo que hacer –** le dijo su padre, mientras leía el periódico.

**L: Claro, seguro fue eso –** intentaba convencerse.

**Ed: Ya desayuna rápido, sabes como es el trafico aquí en la mañana –** le ponía un plato de frutas sobre la mesa y la morena rápidamente se sentaba.

Lea salió rápidamente de su casa, no sin antes mirar a la casa de Dianna, quiso ir a preguntar por su amiga pero desistió, a lo mejor su padre tenia razón y tuvo algo que hacer. Se metió a su auto, arranco con dirección al colegio, prendió el estéreo y comenzó a cantar.

**Take me to your best friend's house**

**Roll around this roundabout**

**Oh yeah**

**Take me to your best friend's house**

**I loved you then and I love you now**

**Oh yeah**

**Don't take me tongue tied**

**Don't wave no goodbye**

**Don't Break**

Estaciono el auto, rápidamente se bajo, muchos estudiantes se cruzaban en su camino, pero ella hacia de todo para esquivarlo, como pudo entro al colegio, lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a Dianna pero no la vio, suspiro, se dirigió a su casillero, lo abrió y comenzó a meter algunas cosas que necesitaría durante el año, hasta que sintió como dos personas se pararon a su alrededor.

**-Hola Lea –** la saludo una de las personas, la morena giro su rostro para mirarla.

**L: Hola Naya, Heather –** las saludo, vio que eran sus otras amigas.

**H: Hola Lee, te extrañe –** prácticamente se le tiro encima a la morena.

**L: Yo también te extrañe –** como podía se separaba del abrazo

**N: ¿Y Dianna? –** al parecer tampoco la había visto.

**L: No lo se, creí que ya estaría aquí –** frunció su ceño un poco.

**N: Pues no la hemos visto, por eso te estamos preguntando, como siempre andan pegadas como siamesas –** la morena rodo los ojos.

**L: Pues no la he visto, me dijo que anoche llegaría, pero esta mañana no se apareció por mi casa –** cerraba su casillero.

**N: De seguro se canso de ser tu amiga –** la molesto.

**H: ¡Naya!, no seas mala –** le recrimino.

**N: Ay, solo estaba bromeando –** se cruzo de brazos.

**L: Porque mejor no vamos a ver a que Club nos inscribimos, de seguro Di ha de estar por llegar –** sugirió, las otras dos asintieron y se fueron.

…

**L: El club de música parece interesante –** las tres estaban paradas en el mural de las inscripciones.

**H: El club de baile también, ¿Nos unimos Nay? –** la miro emocionada.

**N:** suspiro **– Esta bien -** como no hacerlo cuando la rubia le daba esa mirada.

**-Si –** dijeron Lea y Heather al mismo tiempo.

**L: Pondré el nombre de Di en el club de fotografía, de seguro le gustara –** anoto el nombre de su amiga.

…

**N: ¿Viste a Di? –** caminaba junto a Lea en un cambio de clase.

**L: No, ¿Y si le paso algo? –** se estaba preocupando **– No me coge ni el teléfono.**

**N: Pues a mi tampoco –** también estaba extrañada.

**-Hola preciosas –** alguien la piropeo.

**N: ¡Ay no puede ser!, la morsa marina, se escapo de parque marino, piérdete Cory -** lo miro con asco.

**C: No seas mala Naya, sé que les gusta que ande atrás de ustedes –** sonreía con arrogancia **– En especial tu Lea –** miraba lascivamente a la morena.

**L: Ni que tuviera tan mal gusto –** le respondió.

**N: Ya la escuchaste, ahora lárgate antes de que te convierta en tocino –** lo amenazo, el muchacho volvió a sonreír y miro a la morena.

**C: Se que vendrás a rogarme –** termino de decir y se fue.

**L: EN TUS SUEÑOS –** le grito **– Que tipo para más imbécil –** miro a su amiga.

**N: Si, la grasa que tiene en el cerebro, no lo deja pensar –** se echo a reír contagiando a la morena.

…

Era la hora del almuerzo y todos de dirigían a la cafetería. Lea, Naya, Heather ya estaban en la cafetería, habían elegido lo que iban a comer y con bandeja en mano buscaba una mesa para sentarse.

**H: ¿No han visto a Di? –** esta vez era la rubia que preguntaba,

**L: No –** estaba algo triste.

**N: Lo más probable, es que no le haya tocado ninguna clase en la mañana con nosotras –** dijo insegura.

**H: Pues creo, que ya no tendremos que buscarla – **la rubia miraba una mesa que estaba unos metros mas allá, las otras dos no entendieron, así que se giraron y la vieron, vieron como la rubia sonreía junto a un muchacho rubio, que la tenia agarrada de la mano.

**L: ¿Quién es ese tipo? –** parecía ¿molesta?.

**N: Pues si tú no lo sabes, menos yo, nunca lo había visto -** seguía mirando confundida a la mesa, donde estaba la rubia.

**H: Sera mejor que nos acerquemos.**

**L: Heather no… –** intento pararla pero fue demasiado tarde.

**N: ¿Vamos? –** miro a la morena, esta suspiro y asintió.

**H: Di… Di… -** sonriente se acercaba a la mesa.

**D: Heather –** se paro rápidamente de la mesa y abrazo a la rubia.

**H: Te extrañe –** hablaba en medio de abrazo.

**D: Y yo a ti –** sonreía, se separo del abrazo, cuando vio que Lea y Naya se acercaban **– Hola chicas –** se acercaba, le daba un abrazo y un beso a cada uno.

**N: Hola rubia.**

**L: Hola Di –** la saludo fría, cosa que sorprendió a Dianna.

**D: Siento si no te fui a buscar esta mañana** – miraba a Lea **– Pero el me paso a buscar –** señalo al rubio, que enseguida se paro **– Chicas les presento a Sebastian, mi novio –** soltó, agarrando la mano del chico.

**S: Hola chicas –** las saludo, tanto Naya, Heather y Lea tenían sus ojos abiertos sus ojos como platos.

**L: ¿Tu novio?.**

**D: Si Lee, mi novio –** la miro directamente a los ojos, sabia que este momento iba a suceder **- ¿Quieren sentarse con nosotros? –** les pregunto algo dudosa.

**L: Yo… yo tengo que ir al baño –** dejaba la bandeja en la mesa y prácticamente salía corriendo.

**S: ¿Le pasa algo? –** preguntaba.

**D: No seguro no se sintió bien, voy… voy a ver que pasa, ustedes quédense aquí –** rápidamente salía en busca de la morena.

Lea entro al baño, se paro frente al espejo y las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no podía creer que Dianna le estuviera haciendo esto.

**D: Lee –** entraba al baño e intentaba acercarse a la morena.

**L: Vete Dianna –** rápidamente se metía a uno de los cubículos y se encerraba.

**D: Lee yo…**

**L: ¿Por qué no me lo dijistes? ¿Por qué me haces esto? –** le recriminaba llorando mas.

**D: Lo siento, no… no te lo dije porque no quiera que sufrieras mas –** apoyaba en la puerta.

**L: Y creíste que ocultándome no sufriría mas, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?.**

**D: Hoy, pero no había encontrado el momento.**

**L: Claro, por eso estuviste evitándome…**

**D: No fue así…**

**L: CLARO QUE LO FUE… - **grito.

**D: Lea yo te amo, pero no de la misma manera que tú me amas a mí, por esa razón decidí irme estas vacaciones a San Francisco, no podía soportar ver como sufrías, por mis rechazos, yo no soy lesbiana, nunca lo seré.**

**L: No sigas…**

**D: Cuando me dijistes que me amabas yo… yo no sabia que hacer, incluso te trate mal, sino fuera por Naya nunca hubiéramos arreglado nuestra amistad, lo sabes, yo solo quiero que me entiendas, estoy enamorada de Sebastian, él es un buen chico, lo conocí en San Francisco, nos gustamos y decidimos hacernos novios cuando él me dijo que estudiaría acá en New York, no te quiero perder Lea, eres mi mejor amiga, por favor sale –** le pedía suplicante.

**L: Vete Dianna –** le pidió.

**D: ¿Es tu ultima palabra? – **pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.

**L: ¡Vete! –** le pedía con todo el dolor de su alma.

**D: Esta bien, si me necesitas búscame, sabes donde vivo –** resignada salió del baño, la morena se sentó en el piso, se abrazó a sus piernas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos ;D  
**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.**

* * *

**Ed: Buenos días hija –** saludaba a su hija, mientras esta entraba por la puerta de la cocina, con cara de pocos amigos.

**L: Hola Ma –** se sentó en la mesa.

**Ed: ¿Estás bien? –** vio que hija estaba ojerosa y con los ojos hinchados.

**L: Si –** mintió, lo cierto es que se ataba muriendo por dentro.

**Ed: ¿Dianna te viene a ver?.**

**L: No, tiene cosas que hacer –** nuevamente mintió y se llevaba el baso con jugo de naranja a la boca.

**Ed: ¿Están peleadas? –** toda la situación se le hacia extraña.

**L: No, me tengo que ir mamá –** se paraba rápidamente de la silla, se acercaba a su madre, le dejaba un beso en la mejilla y salía rápidamente para no dar mas explicaciones, pero su día no podía comenzar peor, cuando vio que Dianna, salía de su casa, se acercaba a su novio y le daba un apasionado beso.

**-Hola Lea –** la saludaba Jasón el hermano menor de Dianna, tanto esta como su novio la miraron, la morena no dijo nada, camino rápidamente a su auto y arranco.

**J: ¿Le pasa algo a Lea? –** miro a su hermana.

**D: No lo se –** dijo triste **– ¿Nos vamos? –** Miro a su novio y este asintió **– Apúrate Jasón –** apuraba al muchacho que también iba con ellos.

…

El auditorio del colegio estaba lleno, era el momento de las audiciones para el club de música, la morena estaba en una de las sillas más alejadas que encontró de Dianna, Naya y Heather que habían ido a ver su audición.

**N: ¿No te habla? –** le preguntaba a Dianna, mientras miraba a la morena.

**D: No –** suspiro.

**N: Debiste decírselo.**

**D: Lo se -** sabia que se había equivocado.

**H: La cosas se solucionaran –** le daba ánimos.

**D: Eso espero –** miraba con nostalgia a la morena.

**-¿Puedo sentarme? –** una chica muy linda, le preguntaba a la morena.

**L: **miro el asiento de al lado** – Claro – **casi ni le presto atención a la chica.

**-¿Vas a audicionar? –** le volvió a preguntar.

**L: Si –** respondió sin mirarla.

**-Yo también –** dijo emocionada.

**L: Que bueno –** seguía sin mirarla y la otra chica sonrió, sabia que la morena no le estaba prestando atención, pero no le importo ya tendría tiempo de conocerla mas.

Uno a uno los aspirantes iban pasando, unos cantaban mejor que otros, según la morena, pero eso no le importaba ella sabia que iba a entrar.

**-Lea Michele – **nombraron a la morena, esta rápidamente se paraba y subía al escenario.

**-Hola Lea ¿qué nos vas a presentar? –** le pregunto uno de los profesores.

**L: Red de Taylor Swift.**

**-Muy bien el escenario es tuyo –** le dijo y la música empezó a sonar.

**Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street**

**Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly**

**Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall**

**Like the colors in autumn, so bright, just before they lose it all**

**Losing him was blue, like I've never known**

**Missing him was dark grey, all alone**

**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met**

**But loving him was red**

**Loving him was red**

Todos estaban impresionados por la voz de la morena, era hermosa y potente. La morena le cantaba a Dianna y esta sabia que esa música estaba dedicada para ella, razón por la cual, algunas lágrimas se le empezaban a salir. Tenia que olvidar a Dianna como pareja, no quería perderla, así que se conformaría con ser su amiga, no podía seguir así, se estaba haciendo daño.

La música termino, el auditorio estallo en aplausos, la morena sonrió feliz, se había descargado.

**-Eso fue increíble Lea, tu voz me ha encantado –** la alagaba uno de los profesores **– Puedes irte a sentar –** le sugirió y la morena asintió.

**-Cantas muy bien –** escucho la morena apenas se sentó, en su silla.

**L: Gracias –** esta vez si miro a la chica y le sonrió.

**-No de verdad, nunca había escuchado cantar a alguien así como tú, no es por sonar pervertida, pero creo, que hasta tuve un orgasmo –** se ponía coqueta y la morena se sonrojaba.

**L: Creo que gracias –** seguía sonrojada y la otra solo sonreía.

**-De nada –** miraba profundamente a la morena y esta se sintió un poco incomoda, pero no dijo nada.

…

Todos estaban amontonados en el mural donde antes estaban las inscripciones, verificando sus nombres, en los distintos clubes, a los que se habían apuntado, entre ellos la morena, que estaba ansiosa, se acercó a la lista, su sonrisa fue grande, cuando vio que el primer nombre de la lista del club de música, era el de ella.

L**: Entre… entre… –** daba pequeños saltitos.

**H: Nosotras también, entramos al club de baile –** se acercaba abrazar a la morena y atrás de ella estaban Naya y Dianna.

**L: Felicidades –** se separaba del abrazo y miraba a las otras dos.

**D: Felicidades Lee y gracias por poner mi nombre el club de fotografía, también entre –** la miraba y la morena solo asintió.

**N: ¿Por qué no vamos a celebrarlo a la salida? –** propuso.

**D: Si, es buena idea, ¿Qué dices Lee? – **le pregunto dudosa, era probable que la morena se negara.

**L: Claro –** sonrió, si quería que olvidar a Dianna, tenia que empezar por algo.

**N: Las espero aquí después de clase –** dijo y las otras tres asintieron.

El día de clases término y las cuatro amigas, se fueron a un restaurante que quedaba cerca del Central Park.

**N: ¿Me acompañas al baño? –** le pregunto a Heather, apenas entraron al lugar.

**H: Si vamos –** prácticamente se fueron corriendo.

**D: Ni quiero saber que va a pasar en ese baño –** sonrió al igual que **Lea - ¿Buscamos mesa? -** le propuso, la morena asintió, sentaron en una que quedaba muy cerca a la ventana, se instalo un silencio incomodo entre las dos.

**D: Lee yo… -** fue la primera que intento hablar.

**L: Lo siento, siento si ayer exagere, pero me molesto que no me hayas dicho que… que tenias novio –** hizo una mueca.

**D: De verdad yo…**

**L: Si ya sé que me lo ibas a decir y te creo, mira mejor olvidémonos de lo que paso si, yo no te quiero perder, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero, yo… yo sé que tu nunca me vas a ver con otros ojos, que no sea de amistad y lo entiendo –** sacaba fuerzas de donde no tenia **– Yo solo quiero que seas feliz y si lo eres con Sebastian yo también lo soy** – le dio una media sonrisa **- ¿Amigas?.**

**D: Claro que si Lee –** agarro la mano que la morena tenia encima de la mesa **– Te quiero y gracias por entender, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero estoy segura que encontraras a alguien que te hará muy feliz –** inconscientemente acariciaba la mano de la morena.

**L: Claro –** apartaba su mano, si la rubia seguía con lo que estaba haciendo, no se iba a poder resistir.

**N: ¿Pedimos? –** se sentaba en la mesa junto con Heather y tanto la rubia como la morena asintieron.

…

La morena estaba en su habitación, se estaba arreglando para ver una película cuando de pronto escucho como su ventana sonaba, se acercó a mirar y vio que era Dianna.

**L: ¿Qué haces? –** le pregunto apenas abrió la ventana.

**D: ¿Puedo pasar? –** le devolvió la pregunta, la morena asintió y se hizo a un lado para que la otra entrara **- ¿Vemos una peli? –** le propuso.

**L: Estaba a punto de acostarme a ver una –** cerraba la ventana.

**D: Pues que esperamos –** sonrió.

**L: Ve poniéndola, mientras yo voy al baño –** la rubia asintió y se acercó al DVD.

**D: ¿Qué estás haciendo? –** vio como la morena se acostaba casi al filo de la cama, del lado derecho.

**L: Acostándome –** dijo como si fuera obvio.

**D: Si pero lo tienes que hacer, prácticamente en el piso, ven acá –** golpeaba el espacio que estaba al lado de ella.

**L: Dianna no creo…**

**D: Ven acá –** la jalo para que se acostara al lado de ella **– Vez nadie murió –** se abrazaba a la morena **– Como extrañaba esto –** le daba un beso en la mejilla.

**L: Claro –** intentaba respirara adecuadamente, tener a Dianna de esa manera bajaba todos sus esquemas.

La película prácticamente llegaba a su fin y la morena ni siquiera le había prestado atención, lo único que hacia era mirar a su amiga, a estas alturas la rubia ya se había dormido y la abrazaba fuertemente. A la morena se le empezaban a salir unas lágrimas, estaba sufriendo, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada iba a olvidar a Dianna, tenia que hacerlo, si quería conservar su amistad y si quería avanzar.

**L: Adiós amor mio, fuiste la única, fuiste la única para mí** – susurro y le dio una beso en la frente, poco después se quedo dormida, con la rubia entre sus brazos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.**

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba, la morena ya estaba desayunando junto a sus dos padres.

**D: Buenos días –** entraba por la puerta de la cocina.

**-Buenos días Di –** dijeron al mismo tiempo los señores Sarfati.

**D: Hola Lee –** se acercaba a la morena, le daba un beso en la mejilla y se sentaba en la silla de a lado.

**L: Hola Di –** sonreía.

**D: ¿Estás lista? –** pregunto.

**L: Si pero, ¿Tu novio no viene por ti? – **no le gustaba para nada nombrar al chico, pero nada pida hacer.

**D: No, le dije que hoy me iría contigo.**

**M: ¿Tienes novio? –** miro a la rubia.

**D: Si –** se sonrojo.

**Ed: Felicidades, creo que estabas demorando para tener uno –** le sonrió, sin saber que esas palabras estaban lastimando a su hija.

**M: Bueno era de esperarse, cualquier chico seria un idiota si no aceptara ser tu novio, eres una chica hermosa, igual que mi Lea –** esta vez miro a su hija, que estaba con la cabeza agachada.

**D: Claro –** se puso incomoda, cuando vio el estado de su amiga.

**L: Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos – se** paro de la silla y se acercó a dejar los platos al lavador, se apoyó en el, contuvo las lagrimas, respiro lo mas profundo que pudo y fingió su mejor sonrisa **- ¿Nos vamos? –** le pregunto a la rubia.

**D: Si –** se paro.

L: Chao Ma – se acercaba su madre le dejaba un beso en la mejilla, hacia lo mismo con su padre, salieron de la casa y se subieron al auto de la morena.

**L: ¿Prendo la radio? –** le pregunto mientras arrancaba el auto.

**D: Si –** era mejor que ir calladas todo el camino.

**I heard that you're settled down,**

**That you found a girl and you're married now,**

**I heard that your dreams came true,**

**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,**

**Old friend, why are you so shy?**

**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light,**

La situación era incomoda, demasiado incomoda, las dos se miraban de reojo, pero ninguna se atrevía a decir nada.

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,**

**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,**

**I had hoped you'd see my face,**

**And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,**

Lea de una otra manera sabia que esa música quedaba perfecta, para su situación con la rubia.

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you,**

**I wish nothing but the best for you, too,**

**Don't forget me, I beg,**

**I remember you said,**

**"Sometimes it lasts in love,**

**But sometimes it hurts instead,"**

**Sometimes it lasts in love,**

**But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,**

**L: Creo que mejor la apago –** la rubia asintió.

El camino al colegio, fue en completo silencio, llegaron, estacionaron el auto, bajaron y juntas caminaron a la entrada.

**S: Mi amor –** el novio de la rubia hacia su aparición, se acercaba le daba un beso en la boca mientras la alzaba.

**D: Sebastian bájame –** le pedía mientras sonreía, la morena miraba la escena algo incomoda.

**S: ¿No te gusta que te reciba así? – **la bajaba y hacia una especie de puchero.

**D: No es eso –** se acomodaba la ropa y con la mirada le señalaba a Lea.

**S: Hola Lea –** se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla **– No te molesta que reciba a mi novia así ¿verdad? –** la morena negó **- Vez Di no hay problema –** nuevamente besaba a ala rubia.

**L: Eh yo me voy** – se rascaba la nuca y miraba para otro lado.

**D: ¿No quieres que te acompañe? –** la miraba.

**L: No… no te preocupes –** le sonrió **– Nos vemos –** le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia **– Adiós Sebastian – **le sonrió al chico, termino por entrar, suspiro y rápidamente se fue a su casillero.

**-Hola –** escucho como alguien se paraba a un lado de ella.

**L: Hola –** saludo dudosa.

**-¿Me recuerdas? –** le pregunto.

**L: Eh… -** comenzaba a hacer memoria **– ¿Eres la chica que se sentó conmigo en la audición? –** le pregunto dudosa, no recordaba bien.

**-La misma –** sonrió.

**L: Perdón a veces tengo muy mala memoria –** se disculpaba.

**-No hay problema, a todos nos pasa –** se encogía de hombros.

**L: Que tonta, no me he presentado –** liberaba una de sus manos y se la estiraba a la chica.

**-No tanto, sé que te llamas Lea –** cogía la mano de la morena.

**L: ¿Cómo lo sabes? –** la cuestiono.

**-Pues el día de la audición, escuche cuando te llamaban al escenario –** explico.

**L: Claro, pero bueno, me llamo Lea Michele Sarfati** – se presentaba y movía su mano junto con la de la chica.

**-Un gusto Lea, Mila Kunis –** también se presentaba.

**L: Encantada Mila -** sonreía y seguían moviendo las manos **– Creo que deberíamos dejar de hacer eso –** con la mirada señalaba el movimiento de las manos.

**Mi: Tienes razón –** al mismo tiempo soltaban la mano de la otra **- ¿Nos vemos en el club de música? –** le pregunto.

**L: Claro ahí estaré** – afirmo.

**Mi: Bien yo me voy, nos vemos Lea –** sonreía y se iba.

**L: Chao –** con la mirada seguía a la chica, hasta que esta doblo en una esquina, sonrió y se giro nuevamente a su casillero.

…

**N: Ya deberían comenzar a cantar –** la latina, estaba desesperada, había venido junto con Heather y Dianna a ver la primera clase de música de la morena.

**D: No seas desesperada -** aunque ella también estaba impaciente, quería ver a su amiga, lo bueno era que les permitían venir a ver los ensayos y presentaciones.

**H: Ahí esta –** señalaba a la morena, que subía al escenario, acompañada de Kristen.

**N: ¿Quién es esa que esta con Lea?** – no reconocía a la chica.

**D: No lo se, nunca la he visto –** hacia memoria **– Seguro a de ser compañera de clase.**

**Mi: Lea y yo vamos a hacerles una presentación –** tenia una guitarra en la mano, miraba al profesor y al resto de integrantes del Club.

**-¿Qué van a cantar? –** les pregunto el profesor.

**L: Holy Ground de Taylor Swift –** respondio.

**-Bien, el escenario es de ustedes –** las dos chicas asintieron, le dieron la señal a la banda comenzaran, mientras Kristen comenzaba con los acordes y las dos se empezaban a mover por escenario.

Rachel

**I was reminiscing just the other day**

**While having coffee all alone and Lord, it took me away**

**Back to a first-glance feeling on New York time**

**Back when you fit in my poems like a perfect rhyme**

**Took off fast through the green light, go**

**Hey, skip the conversation and you already know**

**I left a note on the door with a joke we'd made**

**And that was the first day**

Mila

**And darling, it was good never looking down**

**And right there where we stood was holy ground**

**N: Uy… Uy… Uy, vaya la chica esa quiere con nuestra morena –** miraba detenidamente la presentación.

**D: ¿Qué? –** o no entendía, o no había escuchado bien.

**N: Que la chica que esta cantado con Lea, quiere con ella.**

**D: ¿Por qué dices eso? –** ella no veía nada raro.

**N: No vez como la mira, como la sigue por el escenario, quiere algo con Lea –** volvió a decir.

**H: Es sexi, harían una linda pareja** – acoto y esta vez la rubia miro detenidamente a la chica que cantaba con su amiga.

Mila

**Spinning like a girl in a brand new dress**

**We had this big wide city all to ourselves**

**We blocked the noise with the sound of 'I need you'**

**And for the first time I had something to lose**

**Well I guess we fell apart in the usual way**

**And the story's got dust on every page**

**Sometimes I wonder how you think about it now**

**And I see your face in every crowd**

Rachel

**Cause darling, it was good never looking down**

**And right there where we stood was holy ground**

Juntas

**Tonight I'm gonna dance for all that we've been through**

**But I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you**

**Tonight I'm gonna dance like you were in this room**

**But I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you**

**It was good never looking down**

**And right there where we stood was holy ground**

Tenía razón, Dianna pudo darse cuenta que Naya tenia razón, esa chica quería con su amiga, se podía ver claramente en cada uno de sus gestos y se sintió feliz por Lea, a lo mejor esa chica, podía enamorarla, así todo estaría mejor y ella ya no se sentirá tan culpable, por no poderle corresponder. La música término, el auditorio se lleno de aplausos.

**-Bien chicas, este tipo de presentaciones me encantan, la manera en que se han desenvuelto por el escenario ha sido perfecta –** las alagaba y las dos chicas sonreían **– Cantas muy bien –** miraba a la morena **– Y tu tocas muy bien la guitarra –** esta vez miraba a Mila **– Esto que le sirva de ejemplo al resto –** miraba a los demás estudiantes **– Pasen a sentarse –** les sugirió, las dos chicas asintieron y sonrientes bajaron del escenario

…

**L: Hola Mary –** entraba a la cocina de la casa de la rubia.

**Mar: Lea hace día que no venias –** saludada a la chica con un beso en la mejilla.

**L. Estaba algo ocupada –** mentía un poco, no le iba a decir las razones porque no había venido a la casa **- ¿Está Di? –** pregunto

**Mar: Esta arriba en su… -** no termino de hablar porque la morena rápidamente salía de la cocina, al cuarto de la rubia, subió rápidamente las escaleras, llego a la puerta, quiso tocar, pero no lo hizo, quería asustar a su amiga, abrió despacio la puerta y cuando termino de abrirla, su rostro palideció, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse lagrimas, por la imagen que tenia al frente, su rubia, la mujer que amaba, estaba encima de su novio desnuda, estaban haciendo el amor, se tapo la boca con sus manos.

**S: ¡Lea! –** el chico se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica, la rubia enseguida miro a la puerta y la vio allí parada.

**D: ¡Lea! –** rápidamente se separaba del chico e intentaba taparse, Sebastian hacia lo mismo, se sacaba el condón que tenia puesto y se tapaba con la sabana **- Lea ¿Qué haces aquí? –** Se paro frente a ella tapada con una sabana **– Lea –** intentaba llamarla, pero la morena parecía estar en estado catatónico.

**L: Yo me voy –** al fin reacciono.

**D: Lea –** la agarraba por un brazo.

**L: Déjame por favor –** le pidió suplicante, la rubia la soltó, la morena salió corriendo de la habitación, no quería seguir a allí, bajaba a pasos acelerados la escaleras y salió por la puerta principal, ni muy bien salió, le entraron unas ganas enormes de vomitar y lo hizo, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, después de unos segundo, se limpio cualquier rastro de vomito, seco sus lagrima y saco su celular, marco un numero que le habían dado durante la clase de música.

**L: Hola –** dijo apenas se abrió la llamada **- ¿Estás ocupada? –** Pregunto **- ¿Puedo ir? –** volvió a preguntar **– Ok, me esperas ahí –** corto la llamada y corrió a su auto.

**D: Lea –** salía desesperada por la puerta, pero fue demasiado tarde la morena se había ido.

**Ma: Di ¿Qué haces acá afuera? -** salía por la puerta.

**D: Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que no estabas en casa –** se supo nerviosa.

**Ma: No estaba, pero llegue hace unos minutos ¿Estás bien? ¿Y Lea? –** no la veía por ningún lado.

**D: Ella se fue, solo me vino a preguntar una cosa –** mintió, de una u otra manera, la morena había evitado que su madre la encontrara teniendo relaciones con su novio **– Mamá, Sebastian esta arriba, me vino a visitar –** nuevamente mentía, ella sabia perfectamente a que había venido su novio, es mas, ella se lo había pedido.

**Ma: Bien, creo que es una buena oportunidad para conocerlo, dile que baje a cenar y entra de una vez –** comenzó a caminar hacían la entrada de la casa.

**D: Si mamá –** suspiro, volvió a mirar la calle por donde la morena se había ido, sacudió su cabeza y termino por entrar a su casa.


	4. Chapter 5

**A lo mejor a algunas no les guste el resultado, pero la democracia ha hablado, la ganadora es la Srta. Mila Kunis con 11 once votos ;)**

**El capitulo tres ya esta arreglado :).**

**Gracias por sus comentarios…**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.**

* * *

Lea manejaba rápidamente hasta el Central Park, no sabia que hacia en ese lugar la persona que había llamado minutos antes. Estaciono su auto y camino rápidamente, miraba para todos lados, pero no la encontraba, hasta que vio un grupo de gente amontonada, se acercó y la vio ahí con su guitarra en medio de toda la gente.

**L: ¿Mila? –** estaba confundida.

**Mi: Miren llego mi acompañante –** señalo a la morena y todos la miraron **– Ven –** se acercaba a ella **– Cantemos juntas –** le pidió.

**L: No, yo no –** se negaba.

**Mi: Vamos, solo será una música –** ponía la sonrisa del gato de Shrek.

**L: Esta bien –** acepto, Mila sonrió, la agarro de la mano y se ubicaron en medio de la gente.

**Mi: ¿Te sabes Yellow de Coldplay? –** le pregunto, la morena asintió **– Ok –** se pusieron de acuerdo y segundos después Mila comenzó con los acordes.

Rachel

**Look at the stars,**

**Look how they shine for you,**

**And everything you do,**

**They were all yellow. **

Mila

**I came along,**

**I wrote a song for you,**

**And all the things you do,**

**And it was called "Yellow."**

Rachel

**So then I took my turn,**

**Oh what a thing to've done,**

**And it was all yellow. **

Juntas

**Your skin **

**Oh yeah, your skin and bones, **

**Turn into something beautiful,**

**And you know**

**You know I love you so, **

**You know I love you so.**

Mila paso toda la música mirando a la morena, cualquiera que la viera, se iba a dar cuenta que le gustaba, sonreía tiernamente por las caras y los gestos que hacia.

La música termino todos los presentes aplaudieron, las chicas hicieron una reverencia y uno a uno, se acercó a poner dinero, en el estuche de la guitarra de Mila.

**Mi: Muchas gracias a todos –** se despedía **– Vamos –** agarraba a la morena por el brazo – Sentemos aquí – señalaba una banca, la morena le hizo caso y juntas tomaron asiento, se quedaron en silencio, Mila miraba a la morena sabia que algo le pasaba, por la tristeza que veía en su rostro.

**Mi: Quien sea, que te esté causando ese dolor, no se lo merece –** la morena la miro.

**L: El problema es que si se lo merece –** se tiro a los brazos de Mila y comenzó a llorar.

**Mi: Ya tranquila –** le acariciaba la espalda **– Todo va a estar bien, yo estoy aquí –** besaba su cabeza **- ¿Quieres un café? –** quería levantarle el animo, la morena se separo.

**L: Claro –** se limpio las lágrimas y juntas caminaron a una cafetería que quedaba cerca del lugar, entraron, buscaron una mesa, Mila se apresuró y le abrió una silla a la morena para que se sentara.

**L: Gracias –** le había parecido lindo el gesto de la chica.

**Mi: De nada –** ella también se sentó.

**-¿Qué les sirvo? –** les pregunto una de las empleadas del lugar.

**Mi: Dos cafés por favor –** le pidió.

**-Enseguida –** la chica se fue por la orden.

**Mi: ¿Mejor?.**

**L: Si –** su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo saco de su bolsillo y vio que era Dianna, simplemente desvió la llamada y lo volvió a meter en su lugar.

**Mi: ¿Es la persona que te tiene así? **– pregunto curiosa, la morena asintió.

**-Sus cafés –** la chica llegaba con la orden.

**Mi: Gracias –** espero a que la chica se fuera para hablar **– ¿Me quieres contar? – **veía como la morena le daba un sorbo a su café.

**L: Me enamore de la persona que no debía** – hacia una mueca.

**Mi: Vaya, eso es duro –** arrugo un poco la nariz.

**L: Si –** se quedaron en silencio **- Y tu, ¿qué hacías catando en el parque? –** cambio la conversación.

**Mi:** sonrió **– Es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, lo hago todo el tiempo y bueno también gano dinero extra, para algunos gastos adicionales –** se encogió de hombros.

**L: Entiendo ¿Y tu familia lo sabe? –** pregunto curiosa.

**Mi: Solo mi mamá, es decir, vivo solo con ella, ya que mi padre nos abandonó hace dos años.**

**L: Lo siento –** creía que había metido la pata.

**Mi: No lo sientas, no es tu culpa, además ya me acostumbre, igual nos hizo un favor yéndose –** sonrió.

**L: Ya y… y tu, ¿tienes novio? –** le pregunto.

**Mi: ¿Novio? –** alzaba una de sus cejas.

**L: Si, digo, ¿Eres gay?, ¿Bicuriosa?, ¿Libanesa? –** pregunto otra vez curiosa.

**Mi: ¿libanesa? ¿Bicuriosa?, ¿Qué es eso? –** se reía.

**L: Bueno, si te gustan las chicas, o las chicas y los chicos ¿Me entiendes? –** hacia gestos con las manos.

**Mi: Eres graciosa y eso me gusta –** dijo de manera coqueta y la morena nuevamente se sonrojo.

**L: Bueno ya ¿me vas a decir? –** parecía impaciente.

**Mi: No me gusta etiquetarme, pero creo que soy Bicuriosa –** sonreía **- ¿Y tu? – **ahora ella le preguntaba.

**L: Creo que soy Libanesa, ya que solo me he enamorado de una chica –** su rostro se volvió a tornar triste.

**Mi: Entiendo –** se dio cuenta del cambio de la morena **– ¿Te han dicho que te vez adorable mientras lloras? – **cambio de tema.

**L: No es cierto, me veo horrible –** hacia gestos.

**Mi: Claro que si, te vez igual de hermosa, además te hice sonreír – **señalaba la cara de la morena.

**L: Gracias –** de nuevo se sonrojo.

**Mi: ¿Qué vas hacer mañana?, digo es fin de semana y no se me gustaría invitarte…**

**L: Por mi encantada –** se apresuró a contestar, le vendría bien alejarse de Dianna.

**Mi: Entonces nos vemos mañana ¿Te paso a recoger?.**

**L: Me parece bien, te paso mi dirección por correo.**

**Mi: Genial –** parecía emocionada **- ¿Damos una vuelta? –** miraba hacia afuera, la morena asintió, pagaron la vuelta y juntas salieron del lugar.

**Mi: ¿Cuál es tu película favorita? –** iban caminado por la vereda, la morena iba agarrada de uno de los brazos de Mila y esta en su otro brazo llevaba su guitarra.

**L: Hechizo de amor –** respondió.

**Mi: Brujas, interesante –** fingía seriedad y la morena se reía.

**L: No se, tiene algo que me gusta y hace que la quiera ver a cada rato.**

**Mi: Entiendo, yo no soy buena eligiendo películas, soy una desastre –** hacia una mueca de divertida **– Me gusta mas la música.**

**L: Ya me di cuenta, a mi también me gusta, creo que la música, te ayuda a expresar lo inexpresable.**

**Mi: Concuerdo contigo ¿Grupos o cantantes favoritos?.**

**L: Tengo algunos mmm, Foster The People, ColdPaly, Taylor Swift, tengo todos sus discos – **hablaba orgullosa.

**Mi: ¿En serio? –** se paraban en una esquina para cruzar la calle.

**L: Si, ¿Tu no los tienes? –** miraba de un lado para el otro.

**Mi: No puedo darme ese lujo – **cruzaron la calle.

**L: Entiendo, si quieres puedes ir a mi casa uno de estos días y te los presto –** le proponía.

**Mi: Me encanta esa idea, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, se esta haciendo tarde –** miraba su reloj.

**L: Esta bien –** de dieron la vuelta y caminaron de vuelta al auto de la morena **– Si quieres te llevo –** se paraba frente a la puerta del piloto, de su auto.

**Mi: No, no te preocupes estoy bien, además vivo cerca –** rechazaba la oferta de la morena.

**L: Bien ¿Te espero mañana? –** le recordaba la salida.

**Mi: Eso ni lo dudes –** se acercaba a dejarle un beso en la mejilla, pero la morena justo hizo un movimiento y el beso fue a dar a sus labios **– Lo siento –** se sonrojaba.

**L: No esta bien –** también estaba sonrojada **– Nos vemos – **se metía al auto.

**Mi: Nos vemos –** le hizo con la mano a la morena, espero a que esta arrancara, suspiro y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

La morena manejaba en dirección a su casa, no podía negar que la compañía de Mila, había sido agradable y le había ayudado a olvidar lo que había pasado con Dianna.

**- ¿Dónde estabas? –** fue lo primero que escucho apenas entro a su casa

**L: Salí a dar una vuelta mamá –** vio como su madre estaba con ropa de dormir.

**Ed: ¿Cómo que una vuelta Lea?, Cuantas veces te tengo que decir, que no salgas a la calle de noche, sin avisar –** estaba enojada.

**L: Lo siento si, no volverá a pasar –** se disculpaba.

**Ed: Eso espero, Dianna te vino a buscar, no ha parado de llamar, deberías hablar con ella –** le dijo.

**L: Lo hare mamá –** se acercó a dejarle un beso en la mejilla **– Hasta mañana –** se despidió y a paso lento subió las escaleras, entro a su habitación y pudo darse cuenta, que la ventana del cuarto de la rubia estaba abierta y tenia la luz prendida, rápidamente se acercó a su ventana, la cerro y corrió la cortina, no quería hablar con la rubia por el momento, suspiro, se metió al baño, se aseo, se cambio de ropa y se acostó a dormir, mañana seria otro día.


	5. Chapter 6

**miLoud: Claro que te entiendo ;)... A su manera, nos suele pasar a todos ;)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.**

* * *

Sábado y los Sarfati ya estaban todos en la mesa, la morena estaba pidiendo permiso para salir con Mila.

**Ed: No conocemos a esa chica Lea – **le pasaba el café a su marido.

**L: Pero mamá, ya te dije, que es una compañera del Club de música –** intentaba convencer a su madre.

**Ma: Ya déjala que vaya, es bueno que haga nuevas amigas –** la morena le sonreía a su padre, sabia que siempre podía contar con el.

**Ed: Y Di, ¿Por qué no va? –** no daba su brazo a torcer.

**L: Mamá, Dianna tiene su vida y yo tengo la mía, no todo el tiempo vamos a estar pegadas como chicle –** esa era una de las decisiones que había tomado, alejarse un poco de Dianna, era lo mejor.

**Ed: Pero siempre han hecho todo juntas –** seguía insistiendo.

**L: Pues las cosas pueden cambiar mamá, tengo derecho a tener mi propia vida ¿no lo crees?** – miraba fijamente a su madre.

**Ma: Déjala Edith, sabes que la niña tiene razón –** le sonreía a su hija.

**Ed: Esta bien puedes ir, pero quiero conocer a esa muchacha –** la apunto con el dedo.

**L: Gracias mamá –** se levantaba de la mesa a abrazar a su madre **– Te quiero Pa **– hacia lo mismo con su padre y en ese momento su teléfono empezaba a sonar **– Es Mila –** abrió la llamada **– Hola ¿Ya estás afuera? –** Miro por la ventana y vio un Jeep parqueado frente a su casa **– Si… si ya voy –** cerro la llamada **– Me voy –** se acercaba a despedirse de sus padres.

**Ed: ¿Por qué no la haces entrar? –** no se le pasaba nada.

**L: No es el momento –** sonrió **– Los quiero –** y salió por la puerta de la cocina.

-Lea – escucho como alguien la llamo.

**L: Ay no –** sabia quien la llamaba y se giro **– Hola Dianna –** la saludo nerviosamente.

**D: ¿Podemos hablar? – **se dio cuenta del auto, que estaba estacionado frente a la casa de la morena, reconoció a Mila, era la chica que había cantado con la morena y al parecer tenia cierto interés por ella

**L: Eh no puedo horita, voy a salir –** se excuso.

**D: ¿Vas a salir?, ¿Con ella? –** señalo el jeep y la morena frunció el ceño.

**L: Si, ahora si me permites me tengo que ir –** se giro y camino al auto de Mila, vio como esta se bajaba y rápidamente corría al asiento del copiloto.

**Mi: Hola –** parecía nerviosa.

**L: Hola –** se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla **- ¿Tienes un Jeep? – **señalo el auto.

**Mi: Si, es lo único bueno que me dejo mi padre –** se encogió de hombros

**L: Es lindo –** lo miraba detenidamente.

**Mi: No tanto como tú –** la morena se sonrojo y Mila vio como Dianna seguía parada en el mismo lugar **- ¿Nos vamos? – **algo en la rubia, le decía que no se iban a llevar bien.

**L: Claro –** Mila le abrió la puerta para que subiera **– Gracias –** se subió, Mila cerro la puerta, le dio una ultima mirada a la rubia y se dio la vuelta para subirse ella también.

**Mi: Ahora si nos vamos –** prendió el auto.

**L: Claro –** sonrió, volvió a mirar a la casa de Dianna y la vio parada ahí mismo, ni siquiera le pudo sonreír, únicamente regreso su rostro al frente y Mila termino por arrancar.

Mi: prendió la radio **- Me encanta esa música –** comenzaba a cantar.

**All my life I've been searching for something**

**Something I can put my finger on**

**Maybe I've been living for the weekend**

**Maybe I've been living for this cyber soul**

**Every Friday just about midnight**

**All my problems seem to disappear**

**Everyone that I miss when I'm distant**

**Everybody's here**

La morena sonreía, tenia que reconocer que la chica tenía buena voz, no como la de ella, pero sin lugar dudas era buena.

**Mi: Vamos canta el coro conmigo, sé que te la sabes –** la animaba y juntas cantaban el coro.

**I need love**

**Cause only love is true**

**I need every wakin' hour with you**

**And my friends cause they're so beautiful**

**Yeah my friends they are so beautiful**

**They're my friends**

Minutos después…

**L: ¿Me trajiste a hacer ****Puenting? -** pasaba saliva, mientras miraba hacia abajo, estaba bastante alto, ahora entendía porque la chica había conducido tanto tiempo.

**Mi: Si es divertido –** estaba emocionada.

**L: Yo no me voy a tirar –** se negaba rotundamente.

**Mi: Vamos será divertido, quiero que olvides por un momento eso que te hace daño –** alzaba una de sus manos al rostro de la morena y le acariciaba la mejilla derecha **- ¿Es ella verdad? –** se acordó de la rubia.

**L: ¿Qué cosa? –** sentía la mano de la chica en su rostro y no le incomodaba.

**Mi: La chica con la que estabas hablando afuera de tu casa, ¿Es ella de quien estás enamorada? -** la morena bajo la mirada **- Es una tonta, si yo fuera ella, no dudaría en ningún momento en caer rendida a tus pies –** alzaba el rosto de la morena.

**L: ¿Hablas en serio? –** sus ojos empezaban a recuperar ese brillo que de a poco habían perdido, no podía negar que le gustaba la chica, su manera de ser, su manera de tratarla, le empezaba a gustar pasar tiempo con ella, quizás Mila podría convertirse en esa persona que ella necesitaba para ser feliz y que le hiciera olvidar definitivamente a Dianna.

**Mi: Nunca he hablado mas enserio en toda mi vida –** se acercaba peligrosamente al rosto de la morena.

**-Señoritas, su equipo esta listo –** un hombre alto y moreno las interrumpía, traía en sus manos las cuerdas y todo lo necesario para lanzarse del puente.

**Mi: Claro –** miro al hombre y de nuevo se giro a la morena -** ¿Lista? –** la morena negó, seguía con miedo **- No tengas miedo yo me lanzare contigo, no será necesario que nos amarren de los pies –** intentaba convencerla.

**L: ¡Pero si en este deporte uno se tira de cabeza! -** estaba aterrada.

**Mi: Ya tranquila, como te dije no será necesario que nos amarren los pies, podemos tirarnos juntas, yo podría abrazarte por atrás o podría ponerme frente a ti ¿Qué dices? –** sonreía.

**L:** se puso pensativa **– Esta bien, pero solo si te tiras conmigo – **advirtió.

**Mi: Como tu quieras –** se cerco al hombre que antes las había interrumpido, para que les ayudara con el equipo, poco a poco se fueron colocando las sogas y los cascos.

**L: Tengo miedo –** volvía a mirar para abajo, ya estaba lista.

**Mi: ¿Confías en mí? –** se paro frente a ella.

**L: Si –** a pesar del miedo sonrió.

**Mi: Ok, ¿cómo quieres que me ubique?, ¿atrás de ti? o ¿frente a ti? –** le pregunto.

**L: Frente a mi –** Mila asintió, con la ayuda del hombre, se ubicaron en el lugar de donde saltarían.

**Mi: ¿Lista? –** le volvía a preguntar, sonreía por la cara de la morena.

**L: Si –** pasaba saliva.

**Mi: Cuando saltemos gritas Gerónimo.**

**L: ¿Gerónimo? –** su rostro se mostraba confundido.

**Mi: Si –** definitivamente esta morena no podía ser mas adorable.

**L: ¿Cuándo lo digo? –** pregunto inocentemente.

**Mi: AHORA –** empujo su cuerpo junto al de la morena al vacío **– GERONIMOOOOOOOO….**

**L: DIOOOOSSSSS MIOOOOOOO** – la sangre se le iba a los pies, en pocos segundos ya estaban abajo colgadas de la cuerda, pero no tocaban el rio que pasaba debajo el puente.

**Mi: ¿Qué tal? –** le pregunto con una sonrisa.

**L: Ha… ha estado muy bien –** estaba pálida **- ¿Podríamos hacerlo otra vez? –** sonrió y Mila la miro confundida.

**Mi: Creí que seguías con miedo.**

**L: Pues al principio si, pero tienes razón es divertido, podría convertirse en uno de mis deportes favoritos –** hablaba emocionada **- ¿Lo volvemos a hacer? –** le volvió a preguntar.

**Mi: Como tu quieras –** definitivamente estaba enamorada de Lea Michele.

Una hora después…

**L: ¿Qué mas tengo que saber de ti? –** estaban en un pequeño restaurante de carretera, después de tirarse varias veces del puente, les había dado hambre.

**Mi: ¿Saber de mí? –** se llevaba unas papas fritas a la boca.

**L: Si bueno, sé que tocas la guitarra, cantas en el Central Park, bailas, haces ****Puenting, ¿Qué otras cosas tengo que saber?.**

**Mi: Depende de lo que tu quieras saber –** la miraba fijamente.

**L: ¿Tienes novia? ¿Novio? –** fue directa.

**K: No, pero estoy interesada en alguien –** la seguía mirando fijamente.

**L: Entiendo –** por la mirada que le estaba dando la chica deducía que era ella, siguieron comiendo, hasta que a Mila se le ocurrió llevara un lugar que le gustaba.

En la noche…

**L: ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –** estaban en la azotea de uno de los edificios mas altos de New York.

**Mi: Es uno de mis lugares preferidos, ¿Sabias que este edificio tienes mas de 100 años? –** ponía una manta en el piso.

**L: No lo sabia –** veía lo que estaba haciendo la chica.

**Mi: Ven –** le estiro la mano, la morena le hizo caso, cogió la mano que le ofrecía Mila y esta la ayudo a costarse junto a ella.

**L: Es hermoso –** miraba las estrellas.

**Mi: Cuando era mas pequeña, siempre intentaba contarlas –** señalaba a las estrellas **– Y me frustraba porque nunca lo conseguía, hasta que entendí, que era imposible.**

**L: ¿Siempre vienes? –** se sentía tan bien estar allí.

**Mi: Si, siempre vengo aquí cuando me siento sola, triste o cuando huía de los problemas que tenia mi casa –** hizo una mueca.

**L: ¿Extrañas mucho a tu padre? –** pregunto con curiosidad.

**Mi: No te lo voy a negar, a veces si, pero como te dije el otro día, nos hizo un favor yéndose – **giraba su rostro para mirar a la morena **– Estoy dispuesta a esperar –** soltó.

**L: ¿Qué? –** también giraba su rostro para mirarla.

**Mi: Me gustas Lea –** confeso **– Se que estas enamorada de esa chica –** se puso seria **– Pero estoy dispuesta a ser paciente, estoy dispuesta a conquistarte, pero para eso necesito que me des una oportunidad.**

**L: Yo… yo… –** no sabia que decir y Mila le puso un dedo en los labios.

**Mi: No digas nada, sé que quizás no es el momento, ya que tienes sentimientos por esa chica, pero te voy a conquistar, voy a ganarme tu corazón y este es solo el comienzo, ¿Te parece? –** le pregunto con una mirada llena de esperanza.

**L: Si me parece –** sonrió, sentía como su corazón que hasta ayer estaba destrozado, de a poco empezaba a latir nuevamente….

…

Una nueva semana de clases comenzaba y todos los estudiantes comenzaban a llegar al colegio, algunos con pereza y otros con entusiasmo.

**N: Entonces ¿no has podido hablar con ella? –** iban caminando junto con Dianna por los pasillos del colegio, ya que Heather se había ido hablar con la profesora de baile.

**D: No, me ha estado evitando todo el fin de semana, no me responde las llamadas, cada vez que fui a su casa, se negó a recibirme, la ventana de su cuarto ha permanecido cerrada y el único día que pude cruzar palabra con ella, prefirió irse con su nueva amiga, antes que hablar conmigo –** estaba frustrada.

**N: Bueno yo haría lo mismo –** la rubia la miro confundida **– No me mires así, sabes que tengo razón, debió ser doloroso para ella encontrarte con…**

**D: Ni me lo recuerdes –** se paro frente a su casillero.

**N: Mira lo mejor que puedes hacer es darle su espacio, si insistes es probable que se niegue hablar contigo…**

**D: Pero necesito hablar con ella, necesito explicarle las cosas…**

**N: ¿Qué le vas a explicar?, como tenias sexo con tu novio –** se cruzo de brazos, la rubia se quedo callada **– Vez, lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarla tranquila por el momento, ya después ella misma se acercara a ti, bueno me voy a ver a Heather, no hagas estupideces –** le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Lea se encontraba en su casillero, metiendo algunos libros, había salido temprano de su casa, con la finalidad de no cruzarse con Dianna y lo había conseguido, aunque sabía que no tardaría mucho tiempo en encontrársela y no podría evitarla más.

**-Una rosa para otra rosa –** alguien se paro a su lado y le puso una rosa rojo frente a ella, sonrió giro su rostro y vio que era Mila.

**L: Gracias –** congio la rosa y la olio.

**Mi: De nada, las princesas hermosas como tú se merecen una rosa y muchas cosas más –** se puso coqueta y la morena se sonrojo **- ¿Cómo has estado? –** le parecía adorable la morena sonrojada.

**L: Mejor –** no mentía, realmente se sentía mejor y todo gracias a Mila.

**Mi: Me alegro…**

**-Necesito hablar contigo –** alguien se coloco frente a ellas, tanto la morena como Mila miraron a la persona que las había interrumpido.

**L: Hola Di –** se puso nerviosa.

**D: ¿Podemos hablar? A solas –** miro a Mila, al parecer no iba a seguir el consejo de Naya.

**Mi: Eh yo me voy, nos vemos en el club de música –** se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a la morena y se fue.

**D: Vaya si que es rápida –** miro la rosa que la morena tenia en las manos.

**L: Solo quiere que me sienta mejor –** se quedaron en silencio.

**D: Lee yo…**

**L: No me tienes que explicar nada, es tu vida y tu haces con ella lo que quieras –** sonó firme.

**D: Pero yo no…**

**L: Lo mejor será que nos alejemos por un tiempo –** soltó.

**D: ¿Qué? -** no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

**L: Es lo mejor, no…**

**D: ¿Es por ella? –** Se puso seria **– Por tu nueva amiga, ¿ella te lo pidió?.**

**L: No metas a Mila es esto, ni siquiera la conoces **– se enojo.

**D: Ah se llama Mila –** dijo con ironía.

**L: Si Dianna, se llama Mila y es una buena persona, todos estos días no ha hecho más que preocuparse por mí…**

**D: Entonces si es por ella, por eso te fuiste con ella, por eso pasaste todo el fin de semana evitándome, por eso…**

**L: YA BASTA –** grito, asustando a la rubia **– No es por ella, es por mi, no te das cuenta que me haces daño, que me lastima verte con tu novio –** se le empezaban a salir unas lagrimas.

**D: No es mi intención…**

**L: Ya sé que no es tu intención, pero me haces daño y yo no puedo seguir así, fingiendo que nada pasa, fingiendo que no me duele, necesito seguir adelante, necesito olvidarte, para poder avanzar.**

**D: Es injusto, tu no puedes hacer esto –** se negaba.

**L: ¿Qué es lo que quieres Dianna?, que siga a tu lado viendo tus demostraciones de afecto con Sebastian, que vea lo felices que son, que los vea teniendo sexo, ¿Eso quieres?...**

**D: No, pero…**

**L: Ya Di, lo único que quiero es que respetes mi decisión así como yo respete la tuya, quizás con el tiempo cuando ya no sienta esto que siento por ti, volvamos a ser las amigas que siempre fuimos, porque por el momento no puedo, entiéndeme por favor –** se acercó a la rubia y la abrazo, mas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, la rubia tampoco pudo contenerse mas y comenzó a llorar.

**D: Lea por favor… -** hacia su ultimo intento.

**L: No hagas las cosas mas difíciles –** se separo del abrazo le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia y termino por alejarse, dejando a la rubia, sola y con muchas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Ya todos estaban en el club de música haciendo algunas presentaciones, a Lea no le tocaba en este día y estaba convenciendo a Mila que le cediera su presentación.

**L: Por favor, solo será por hoy, necesito hacer esto –** hacia pucheros.

**Mi: ¿Tan importante es?.**

**L: Si, después de esta presentación mi vida cambiara totalmente –** dijo segura.

**Mi:** suspiro **– Esta bien, pero solo porque tú me lo pides he…**

**L: Gracias –** se le tiro encima a abrazarla.

**-Srta. Kunis, su turno –** la llamo el profesor.

**Mi: Profesor –** tosió un poco **– Mi garganta no esta bien – **volvió a toser **- ¿Podría hacer mi presentación otro día? –** puso cara de enferma.

**-Bueno solo porque esta enferma, pero que no se le olvide que tiene que hacer la presentación, si quiere la nota –** le advirtió.

**Mi: Si profesor, Lea podría cantar por mi hoy –** le propuso.

**-Bien, pase Srta. Sarfati **– le dio el visto bueno, la morena sonrió, se paro rápidamente, le dio unas partituras al pianista, se paro en medio del escenario, su mirada se torno triste, miro al suelo y comenzó con la canción.

Mila reconoció la música, entendió a que se refería la morena cuando le pidió el favor.

**Did I disappoint you or let you down?**

**Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?**

**'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,**

**Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.**

**So I took what's mine by eternal right.**

**Took your soul out into the night.**

La decisión ya estaba tomada, tenía que olvidarse de Dianna, sabia que le iba a costar, pero no por perdía nada con intentarlo.

**It may be over but it won't stop there,**

**I am here for you if you'd only care.**

**You touched my heart you touched my soul.**

**You changed my life and all my goals.**

Alzo su rostro y vio a Dianna parada en la entrada del auditorio, vio que tenia lagrimas en los ojos, la miro fijamente, Mila también giro su rostro para ver que miraba Lea, vio a la rubia y supo que para ella era la canción, nuevamente miro al frente y la morena siguió cantando.

**And love is blind and that I knew when,**

**My heart was blinded by you.**

**I've kissed your lips and held your head.**

**Shared your dreams and shared your bed.**

**I know you well, I know your smell.**

**I've been addicted to you.**

La morena no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Dianna y esta tampoco lo hacia, la rubia sabia que esa música era para ella y que era una despedida de parte de los sentimientos de Lea.

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend.**

**You have been the one.**

**You have been the one for me.**

**Goodbye my lover.**

**Goodbye my friend.**

**You have been the one.**

**You have been the one for me.**

Vio como la rubia negó, se dio la vuelta y se fue, ya no había vuelta atrás, iba a olvidar a Dianna, la música termino todos aplaudieron, la morena se había lucido.

**-Impresionante -** dijo el profesor **– Haz expresado muchos sentimientos con esa canción, lograste atraparme y hacerme sentir como si tú estuvieras viviendo lo que dice la letra, Felicidades.**

**L: Gracias –** le dio una media sonrisa, si supiera pensaba.

**-Bueno pasa a sentarte –** la morena asintió y bajo del escenario.

**Mi: Soy tu fan numero –** le dijo apenas la morena se sentó.

**L: Lo se -** le sonrió.

En el estacionamiento…

**N: Deja de mirarlas así -** le pedía a Dianna, mientras estaban en el estacionamiento junto con Heather y veían como Lea conversaba unos metros mas allá, con Mila **– Pareciera que quieres comerte viva a la tal Mila, pensé que estabas feliz por Lea.**

**D: Estoy feliz por ella, estoy feliz de que haya encontrado a alguien que la haga feliz, es solo que no entiendo porque Lea se aleja de mi –** se cruzaba de brazos.

**H: Deberías dejar de ser egoísta.**

**D: ¿Egoísta? -** alzaba una de sus cejas.

**H: Si egoísta, quieres tener a tu lado a Lea, aun sabiendo que tu relación con Sebastian le hace daño, si de verdad la quisieras respetarías su decisión.**

**D: ¡Respeto su decisión!.**

**H: Claro que no lo haces, déjala que se tome su tiempo, deja de pensar en ti y piensa un poco en ella, ponte en su lugar aunque sea un momento –** no le gustaba la actitud de la rubia.

**N: Di Heather tiene razón, lo mejor que puedes hacer es respetar su decisión, tu y ella han sido amigas toda la vida, tarde o temprano volverán a parecer siamesas –** la molestaba.

**D: No me parece gracioso –** se molestaba más.

**N: Pues te aguantas, porque eso es lo que hay –** se encogió de hombros.

Dianna volvió a mirar tanto a Lea como a Mila, algo en su interior le decía que desde hoy nada seria igual, por alguna extraña razón sentía que estaba perdiendo a Lea y eso hacia que se le encogiera el corazón…


	6. Chapter 7

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.**

* * *

Una semana, pensaba Dianna, había pasado una semana desde que no cruzaba una sola palabra con Lea y no porque ella no quisiera, no, no era eso, el caso era que la morena había llevado al extremo eso del tiempo y el espacio que necesitaba, pues no la miraba, cada vez llegaban al mismo lugar, hacia de todo para evitarla, hablaba por separado con Naya y Heather, la ventana de su cuarto permanecía cerrada, parecía que la morena quería borrarla completamente de su vida, eso le dolía y constantemente se preguntaba si, ¿se lo merecía?, no claro que no, ella no tenia la culpa de no poderle corresponder sus sentimientos, no tenia la culpa de haberse enamorado de otro persona.

**D: Hola mamá –** entraba a la cocina y apoyaba en la encimera.

**Mar: Hola mi amor, pensé que habías salido con Sebastian –** estaba preparando la cena.

**D: No se pudo, me llamo para decirme, que tenia cosas que hacer –** arrugo un poco la nariz.

**Mar: Bueno otro día será –** le sonrió **– Hija quiero preguntarte algo y espero que no te moleste.**

**D: Claro dime.**

**Mar: ¿Estás peleada con Lea? –** hace días que no veía a la morena y se le hacia raro.

**D: Eh no mamá –** bueno no estaban mintiendo, ella y la morena no estaban peleadas, solo un poco distanciadas **– Ella tiene cosas que hacer y bueno yo también – **explico.

**Mar: ¿Segura?, digo porque tu y ella siempre han sido unidas y de un momento para acá parece que ni se quieren ver.**

**D: Todo esta bien mamá, como te dije, cada una tiene cosas que hacer y bueno yo estoy de novia con Sebastian, así que tengo que pasar mas tiempo con el ¿no crees? – **esperaba que su madre ya no le hiciera preguntas.

**Mar: Si tienes razón – **se acercaba a uno de los anaqueles** – Esta bandeja es de Edith – **sacaba una bandeja amarilla de plástico** – Ahora mismo se la voy a entregar.**

**D: Deja mamá yo se la voy a entregar – **la detenía** – Tu sigue con la cena – **si tenia suerte, quizás podía ver a la morena.

**Mar: Esta bien, pero no demores – **le pedía.

**D: Si mamá – **salía rápidamente por la puerta de la cocina, cruzaba a la casa de Lea y entraba por la puerta de la cocina **– Hola Edith – **saludo a la mamá de la morena, que al parecer también estaba preparando la cena.

**Ed: Di me asustaste –** se llevaba las manos al corazón.

**D: Lo siento, no era mi intención –** se avergonzó un poco.

**Ed: No te preocupes ya paso –** le sonrió.

**D: Mi mamá le manda esto –** le daba la bandeja.

**Ed: Ay gracias –** la cogía **– Creí que se me había perdido –** la ponía encima de la encimera.

**D: Pues ya ve que no, estaba en mi cocina –** sonrió **- ¿Y Lea? – **pregunto curiosa.

**Ed: Salió, ya a de estar a punto de llegar –** miraba el reloj de la cocina y como si la hubieran estado llamando, la morena entraba a la cocina, pero no venia sola, estaba acompañada con Mila a quien traía agarrada de la mano, gesto que no paso desapercibido por la rubia.

**L: Hola mamá, Dianna –** miraba nerviosamente a la rubia.

**D: Hola Lea –** la miraba con nostalgia.

**Ed: Veo que vienes acompañada –** la mujer miraba a Mila.

**L: Eh si mamá, ella es Mila –** presento a la chica, que miraba detenidamente a la rubia.

**Mi: Mucho gusto Sra. Sarfati –** le estiraba su mano derecha.

**Ed: El gusto es mio –** le sonreía.

**D: Yo… yo creo que me voy –** sentía que estaba sobrando.

**Ed: No, porque no te quedas a cenar, hace día que no vienes para la casa –** la morena miro a su madre, la rubia miro a la morena y Mila las miraba a todas.

**L: Mamá, de seguro Di tienes cosas que hacer –** miraba suplicante a su madre.

**D: Si Edith, mi mamá me esta esperando –** estaba dolida, la morena no la quería en su casa.

**Ed: ¡Ay no! te quedas a cenar y punto –** miraba a la rubia - **Lleva a Mila a la mesa, mientras Lea me ayuda con la comida –** Lea se rasco la nunca, Mila se puso incomoda y Dianna seguía sintiendo que no la querían ahí.

**D: Claro Edith, ¿vamos? –** miro a Mila y esta asintió.

Dianna y Mila se sentaron en la mesa, en silencio, se miraban de reojo. Ninguna de las dos quería hablar con la otra, igual no eran amigas, así que no tenían de que hablar, o eso creían ellas.

**D: Si la lastimas, te la veras conmigo –** rompió el silencio.

**Mi: ¿Perdón? –** la miro sin creerse lo que había escuchado.

**D: Que si la…**

**Mi: Escuche lo que dijistes –** la miraba seriamente **– Y déjame decirte que tu no eres quien para decirme eso, en todo caso, esas palabras dítelas tu misma, ya que tu eres, quien la ha lastimado – **no le caía para nada bien la rubia.

**D: No tienes derecho a hablarme así –** se enojo.

**Mi: Pues tú comenzaste, ahora te aguantas –** la desafiaba con la mirada.

**Ed: Aquí esta la comida –** llegaba a la mesa acompañada de la morena, que venia con una bandeja de arroz **– ¿Todo bien? –** podía sentirse la tensión en el ambiente.

**D: Todo bien Edith –** intento sonreír.

**Ed: Bien ahora a cenar** – se sentaba en un de las sillas principales, mientras la morena lo hacia al lado de Mila, frente a Dianna y esta se entristeció mas, la morena siempre se sentaba a su lado.

**Mi: Todo esta delicioso Sra. Sarfati -** alagaba a la mujer y Dianna rodaba los ojos.

**Ed: Ay gracias – **le sonreía **– Y no me digas Señora me haces sentir vieja, puedes decirme Edith.**

**Mi: Claro Edith –** la morena sonrió, le gustaba que su madre se llevara bien con Mila.

**Ed: Ahora cuéntame, ¿Estudias con Lea verdad? –** quería saber mas de la chica.

**Mi: Si, vamos juntas en algunas materias y el club de música –** sonaba orgullosa.

**Ed: Que bueno, ¿Y tienes novio? –** pregunto curiosa.

**L: ¡Mamá! –** Llamaba la atención de su madre **– Podrías dejar de hacer esas preguntas –** con la mirada de le pedía que se callara.

**Mi: No tranquila, no me molesta – **miraba a la morena **– En realidad, no tengo novio, pero si estoy interesada en alguien –** miro fijamente a la morena y esta se sonrojo.

**Ed: Ese chico debe ser muy afortunado.**

**Mi: En realidad es afortunada –** la morena se volvió a sonrojar, Mila no era para nada discreta.

**D: Que idiota… –** susurro y todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella.

**Ed: ¿Dijistes algo Di? – **todas miraban expectantes a la rubia.

**D: No… no nada –** se puso roja como un tomate.

**Ed:** volvió a mirar a Mila **– Entonces, ¿eres gay? –** se había sorprendido un poco.

**Mi: Bueno, no me gusta etiquetarme, es decir me gustan los chicos y las chicas – **explicaba tranquilamente **- ¿Le molesta? –** si era así, iba a ser duro para ella.

**Ed: No para nada, en esta casa nadie tiene problema eso, ¿Verdad Lea? – **Miro a su hija y esta asintió** – Eres hermosa, harías una linda pareja con mi Lea – **la rubia se atoro con el jugo que estaba tomando.

**L: ¿Estas bien? – **miraba preocupada a la rubia, que intenta recuperar la compostura.

**D: Si… si…. yo creo que me voy –** se levanto de la mesa.

**Ed: Pero si no has terminado de comer –** intentaba retenerla.

**D: No… no te preocupes, de seguro mi mamá me esta esperando para cenar, Gracias Edith** – arreglaba la silla.

**L: Te acompaño –** también se paraba de su silla.

**D: ¡No!, no será necesario –** no se sentía bien.

**L: Esta bien –** la miraba tristemente.

**D: Bueno nos vemos –** rápidamente caminaba a cocina.

**Ed: Esta rara –** miraba a Mila.

**L: No lo creo –** se volvía a sentar.

**Ed: Bueno ya, sigamos comiendo –** sonrió, la morena ya no tenia hambre, su estado de animo cambio rotundamente y Mila se dio cuenta de eso…


	7. Chapter 8

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.**

* * *

'_Aquí estoy de nuevo, sola en mi cuarto, acostada mirando mi ventana que ahora permanece cerrada , ha pasado una semana desde la cena que tuvimos, mi mamá, Di, Mila y yo, cena de la que todavía no puedo recuperarme, ver a Di salir de esa manera de mi casa termino por destrozar mi corazón, si antes las cosas estaban frías, pues ahora están peor, de la bonita relación de amistad que teníamos, ya no queda nada, ahora somos unas simples desconocidas, que ni se hablan, ni se miran, nada, sé que ella esta feliz con Sebastian, porque aunque me duela reconocerlo el la hace feliz y ella esta enamorada de él, puedo verlo, lo que diera por estar en su lugar, pero eso nunca podrá ser. Y yo aunque nunca mas vuelva a hablar con ella, sé que siempre la voy a amar, dicen que los primeros amores son difíciles de olvidar, nunca lo creí, hasta ahora que es mi caso._

'_Por otro lado esta Mila, una de las personas mas increíbles que he conocido, Mila es una chica que en el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndola, me hace sentir especial, me hace reír, una chica que cuando me mira me hace sentir querida, que sus detalles, como regalarme una rosa me hacen sentir importante y realmente ya estoy empezando a sentir cosas por ella, sé que si me diera una oportunidad, seria feliz a su lado, el problema esta, en que no quiero lastimarla, tengo miedo de comenzar una relación con ella y después darme cuenta que en realidad no siento lo suficiente como para amarla._

'_Creo que ahora debería llamarme Lea Michele "Inseguridad" Sarfati o Lea Michele "Dudas" Sarfati, si ese nombre me queda perfecto._

**-Lea… - **alguien había entrado a su habitación y ella ni cuenta se había dado.

'_O también podría ser Lea Michele "Sufro como Mariana" Sarfati, ese queda mejor, debería cambiar mi nombre de usuario de Twitter por este._

**-LEA – **esta vez le gritaron.

**L: ¿Qué? – **Se sentaba en la cama **– Mamá, ¿Qué haces aquí? –**vio como su madre estaba con los brazos cruzados.

**Ed: ¿No puedo entrar al cuarto de mi hija? – **frunció el ceño.

**L: No es eso, es solo que no te vi entrar – **acomodaba unas almohadas en su espalda.

**Ed: Como lo vas hacer, si estaba ahí en la cama mirando la ventana, pensando en quien sabe que cosa – **se sentó en la cama** - ¿En que pensabas? – **miro detenidamente a su hija.

**L: En Mila – **fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, aunque no estaba mintiendo.

**Ed: **alzo una de sus cejas** – Entonces, mis sospechas son ciertas – **sonrió como su hubiera echo el mayor descubrimiento.

**L: ¿Qué sospechas? – **la miro confundida.

**Ed: De que esa chica esta enamorada de ti y que tú no le eres muy indiferente –** la morena se sonrojo.

**L: ¿Cómo sabes eso? –** pregunto curiosa.

**Ed: Digamos que las miradas que te daba el día de la cena – **hacia gestos **– No fueron para nada discretas.**

**L: Mila es así.**

**Ed: Sera así contigo, porque conmigo no lo hizo y con Di ni se diga, parecía que se querían matar cada vez que se miraban – **la morena cambio la expresión de sus rostro **- ¿No se llevan?.**

**L: Mila solo es mi amiga, no es amiga de Di, creo que por eso no se tienen confianza – **explico.

**Ed: Bueno eso explica muchas cosas, aunque sigo pensado que ahí algo mas, pero bueno ese no es el tema, ¿Ya se te declaro? – **juntaba sus manos en un aplauso.

**L: ¡Mamá! – **se volvió a sonrojar.

**Ed: ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera saber eso?, como dije el día de la cena, creo tu y esa chica harían una linda pareja – **esta vez parecía emocionada.

**L: ¿No te molestaría que ella y yo tuviéramos a algo? – **había querido hacerle esa pregunta a su madre, pero no había encontrado el momento.

**Ed: Me molestaría que no te dieras una oportunidad con esa chica – **dijo divertida **- Lea a tu padre ni a mi nos importa, si sales con una chica, con un chico, o con un extraterrestre, lo único que queremos es que seas feliz, siempre te lo hemos dicho – **la miraba tiernamente.

**L: Gracias Ma… – **se acercó a abrazar a su madre.

**Ed: No me agradezcas nada, soy tu madre y siempre voy a querer lo mejor para ti y si eres feliz con esa muchacha, yo también lo seré –** acariciaba la espalda de la morena.

**L: Tengo miedo –** dijo apenas se separo del brazo.

**Ed: ¿De qué?.**

**L: De lastimarla yo… yo sé que Mila me quiere, pero… ¿Y si yo no logro corresponder ese sentimiento como ella se merece? –** volvían las dudas.

**Ed: Pues nunca lo sabrás, si no lo intentas –** cogía sus manos **– Lea ya no quiero verte triste, sé que tu crees que no me doy cuenta de las cosas, pero sé que las cosas entre tu y Di no están bien –** la morena bajo la mirada **– No sé que fue lo que paso, pero sea lo que sea, se solucionara – **sonrió de medio lado – **También sé que la única persona que ha logrado sacarte una sonrisa sincera en todo este tiempo, es esa chica Mila –** la morena volvió a mirar a su madre **– Hay veces en la vida que hay que arriesgarse, si quieres ser feliz, porque si no lo haces horita, siempre te preguntaras, que podría haber pasado si lo hubiera intentando o lo hubiera echo y yo no quiero eso para ti.**

**L: ¿Debería intentarlo? –** las palabras de su madre la estaban ayudado mucho.

**Ed: ¿Cómo te hace sentir esa chica? – **le pregunto para tener una respuesta mas concreta.

**L: Especial –** sonrió.

**Ed: Pues merece cualquier tipo de riesgo – **sonrió.

**L: Te quiero… te quiero –** volvió a tirarse a los brazos de sus madre.

**Ed: Y yo a ti mi pequeña –** besaba la cabeza de su hija.

Al otro día…

La morena entraba con una sonrisa radiante al colegio, la conversación con su madre había sido me mucha ayuda, se sentía renovada y dispuesta a borrar cualquier tipo de duda, en cuanto a Mila, quería verla, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. Se acercó a su casillero y lo primero que vio fue una rosa, con una nota pegada en su casillero, sonrió, sabia que era Mila, cogió la rosa la olio y abrió la nota.

'_Seguro ya estas cansada de tantas rosas ;), pero es mi manera de decirte lo especial e importante que eres para mi, espero que ilumines mi día con tu hermosa sonrisa._

_Te Quiero Hermosa :)._

_Mila_

Alegría, eso era lo que siempre le causaba Mila y estos momentos se preguntaba, si era lo suficientemente idiota como para dejarla ir.

**-Vaya una rosas mas, creo que con esta ya tendrás un jardín ¿no? –** alguien que estaba parada a su lado le hablaba.

**-No digas eso Nay, creo que es muy romántico, deberías aprender de Mila** – Naya rodo los ojos.

**L: Hola chicas –** se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

**N: Hola Lea ¿Y tu garrapata? –** miraba para todos lados.

**L: ¿Garrapata? –** la miro confundida.

**N: Ay Lea estas muy lenta – **ahora la morena rodo los ojos** - Con lo de garrapata me refiero a Mila –** explico.

**H: ¡Naya!, no le digas así a Mila –** la recrimino, Naya volvió rodar los ojos.

**N: ¡Pero si es la verdad!, parece garrapata, no deja un momento sola a la enana, bueno en este caso tu vendrías siendo, una perrita Chihuahueña –** se burlo.

**L: Tu siempre tan linda –** dijo con ironía.

**N: Lo se, no tienes que recordármelo –** dijo creía – **Volviendo al tema ¿Dónde esta tu novia? –** volvió a preguntar.

**L: Mila no es mi novia –** abrió su casillero y dejo con cuidado la rosa y la nota.

**H: ¿No es tu novia?, yo que creí que si lo eran –** hizo pucheros.

**N: Vez Britt, te lo dije, la enana es una lenta –** nuevamente se burlaba.

**L: ¿No soy una enana? –** se defendió.

**N: Te creo para que no te resientas –** la morena volvió a rodar los ojos.

**L: Yo creo que me voy –** a lo lejos vio como Dianna venia con Sebastian y este las señalaba.

**H: ¿Por qué?, ahora ya no pasas mucho tiempo con nosotras, ¿Ya no nos quieres? –** se puso triste.

**L: No es eso Britt –** comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, Dianna y su novio se acercaban mas rápido **– Mira yo…**

**S: Hola chicas –** las saludo el chico, que traía a la rubia de la mano.

**-Hola –** dijeron al mismo tiempo Naya, Lea y Heather.

**N: Di –** miro a la rubia con cara de pocos amigos, miles de veces le había dicho que mientras Lea estuviera presente, no se acercara con Sebastian.

**D: Naya –** le sostenía la mirada, sabia a que se debía el disgusto de Naya.

**S: Chicas Di y yo queríamos comunicarles algo –** dijo con cara de idiota, según Naya

**N: ¡No me digas! ¿Al fin te vas a cambiar la cara de baboso? –** al parecer el chico o no era de su agrado, o le gustaba molestarlo.

**D: ¡Naya! –** la miro feo, Naya simplemente se cruzo de brazos.

**S: No Naya, no me cambiare la cara, lamento decepcionarte –** le sonrió a Naya y esta simplemente hizo una mueca de fastidio **– Lo que queríamos decirles, es que están cordialmente invitadas a mi casa, este sábado ya que hare una fiesta –** dijo emocionado.

**H: ¿En serio? –** al parecer era la única emocionada.

**S: Si Heather.**

**H: ¿Iremos Nay? –** ponía cara de niña buena y Naya no pudo resistirse.

**N:** suspiro **– Claro que si –** le sonrió.

**H: ¡Genial! –** le daba un beso a la latina a Naya y esta se sonrojo.

**S: ¿Tu iras Lea?** – miro a la morena, que se había quedado callada.

**L: No lo se** – intentaba no mirar Dianna, que si la estaba mirando.

**S: Eres la mejor amiga de mi novia, tienes que ir –** miro a la rubia **– Convéncela de que vaya –** le pidió.

**D: Sebastian no creo…**

**S: Mira allá viene Mila –** apunto a la chica que venia caminando hacia **ellos – Puedes ir con ella –** acoto **– Mila… Mila –** empezó a llamarla.

**D: Deja de llamarla… -** le susurro.

**Mi: Hola chicos –** miro a todos menos a Dianna **– Lea –** a esta en cambio le sonrió.

**L: Hola –** se sonrojo un poco y para nadie paso desapercibido.

**S: Queríamos saber si este sábado estas desocupada.**

**Mi: ¿Para? –** dejo de mirar a Lea, para mirar al chico.

**S: Habrá una fiesta en mi casa y estas invitada** – sonrióorgulloso de sus idea.

**Mi: Bueno no creo que pueda ir –** se encogió de hombros.

**S: Lea tampoco sabe si ir, podrían ir juntas –** propuso, Naya miro a Lea, Lea miro a Mila, Dianna miro a Sebastian, y Heather los miraba a todos.

**D: Sebastian, Mila ya te dijo que no va a ir –** con la mirada le pedía que se callara.

**Mi: Si Lea va, yo también -** la rubia la miro y comenzó la guerra de miradas.

**D: Dijistes que no podías ir –** Naya estaba divertida viendo toda la escena, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, ¿A Dianna le cae mal Mila? se preguntaba.

**Mi: Pues cambie de opinión –** se seguían sosteniendo la mirada y el ambiente se torno tenso e incomodo, nadie sabia que decir, in

**S: Entonces ¿irán? –** miro a Mila y a Lea.

**-Si –** respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo y sonrieron.

**S: Bien ya esta todo dicho, las anotare en mi lista.**

**D: Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos -** miro seriamente a su novio.

**S: Si… si claro –**sabía que esa mirada eran problemas **– Nos vemos en la fiesta –** les sonrió a todas y estas asintieron.

**D: Nos vemos –** solo miro a Naya y Heather y se fue con su novio.

**N: Me divertiré tanto con este culebrón –** sonrió.

**L: ¿Qué cosa? –** no había entendido bien.

**N: Nada, con el tiempo te darás cuenta, nosotras nos vamos –** agarro la mano de Heather** – Chao garrapata –** miro a Mila **- Chao enana –** sonrió.

**H: Chao chicas –** termino de ser arrastrada por Naya.

**Mi: ¿Garrapata? –** tenia el ceño fruncido.

**L: No le hagas caso, esta loca, mejor vamos a clases** – propuso.

**Mi: Lo que tú digas –** sonrió, la morena se predio de su brazo y se fueron juntas

Era la hora del Club de música y ya todos estaban listos para sus presentaciones.

**Mi: ¿Lista? –** miro a la morena que estaba a su lado.

**L: Si –** parecía nerviosa.

**-Srta. Sarfati, su turno –** la llamo el profesor.

**L:** suspiro **– Escucha la música es para ti –** le dejo un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo al escenario, dejando confundida a Mila.

**Took a deep breath in the mirror**

**He didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I do**

**Turned the lock and put my headphones on**

**He always said he didn't get this song but I do, I do**

Miraba fijamente a Mila y esta sonreía entendiendo la letra de la música, estaba feliz, Lea le estaba cantando una música y no una cualquiera, le estaba diciendo que quería comenzar de nuevo por ella, le estaba dando una oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía.

**Walked in expecting you'd be late**

**But you got here early**

**And you stand and wait**

**And I walk to you**

**You pulled my chair out and helped me**

**And you don't know how nice that is**

**But I do**

Era el momento, se dejaría llevar por lo que su corazón le estaba diciendo, por lo que Mila le hacia sentir, quería intentarlo, pero por sobre todo ser feliz, era el momento de dejar todas las dudas y el sufrimiento que se habían apoderado de ella estos últimos días, no mas dolor.

**And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid**

**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did**

**I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does**

**Is break and burn and end**

**But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again**

La música termino todos aplaudieron, pero tanto Mila coma la morena seguían mirándose como si nada mas existiera.

**-Srta. Sarfati, puede ir a sentarse –** el profesor le hablaba, pero la morena nada que escuchaba **– Srta. Sarfati –** volvía a llamarla.

**L: Eh si… si ¿diga? –** miraba al profesor.

**-Pase a sentarse –** la morena miro a Mila y esta lo sonrió con complicidad.

**L: Claro –** se sonrojo un poco, por estar mirando a Mila no se había dado cuenta que el profesor le hablaba, rápidamente se bajo del escenario y se sentó nuevamente al lado de Mila **– ¿Te gusto? –** le pregunto tímidamente.

**Mi: Me encanto –** le sonrió.

**L: Yo quería saber si…**

**Mi: ¿Sera que puedes ir hoy al Central Park? **– la morena la miro confundida, era la pregunta que menos esperaba.

**L: ¿Para? –** seguía confundida.

**Mi: Solo dime que iras, por favor –** le dio una mirada tierna.

**L: Esta bien –** dijo resignada.

**Mi: No te arrepentirás **– término de decir y giro su rostro nuevamente al escenario, la morena seguía confundida pero bueno a lo mejor Mila tenía razón y no se arrepentiría…

De noche en el Central Park…

Lea llegaba al Central Park, estaba muy intrigada, ¿Qué seria lo que Mila tendría preparado?, se preguntaba.

**L:** saco su teléfono para llamar a Mila y espero a que esta le abriera la llamada **– Ya estoy aquí ¿Dónde estas? –** Miraba para todos lados **– Ya… ya te vi –** cerro la llamada y comenzó a caminar hacia un grupo de gente, de seguro Mila estaba haciendo unas de sus presentaciones pensó.

**L: Perdón –** se hacia espacio entre la gente y la primera imagen que vio fue a Mila con su guitarra y un ramo de rosas en la mano derecha.

**Mi: Para ti –** se acercó a la morena y le entrego el ramo de flores **– Escucha la canción es para ti –** le sonrió, comenzó con los primeros acordes y miro fijamente a la morena.

**I'm gonna pick up the pieces,**

**And build a Lego house**

**When things go wrong we can knock it down**

**My three words have two meanings,**

**There's one thing on my mind**

**It's all for you**

**And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm**

**And if you're broken I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on**

**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love**

**I'll pick you up when you're getting down**

**And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**

**I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind**

**I'll do it all for you in time**

**And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**

**Now**

Unas cuantas lágrimas se le empezaban a salir a la morena, entendía perfectamente lo que Mila quería trasmitirle con la letra de la música.

La música termino todos los presentes aplaudían, la morena también lo hacia, pero no efusivamente para no dañar el ramo. Mila se cocolo la guitarra a un lado, se acercó a la morena y se arrodillo frente a ella, bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes.

**L: ¿Qué haces? –** se puso nerviosa, Mila no le contesto la pregunta.

**Mi: Se que llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos, también sé que no estas pasando un buen momento, lo entiendo y lo respeto, pero quiero que sepas que desde la primera vez que te vi cantar sobre el escenario del Club de Música, supe que serias especial para mi, supe que quería cuidarte y hacerte feliz –** la morena sonreía emocionada por lo que estaba escuchando **– No soy perfecta, nunca lo he sido, pero puedo asegurarte que siempre hare lo que pueda para ser perfecta para ti, me gustas Lea, me gustas tanto que incluso ya tengo montada toda una película sobre nuestro futuros juntas –** sonrió al igual que la morena **– Por eso hoy después de que me dedicaste Begin Again y entendí que me estabas abriendo tu corazón, llegue a la conclusión de que no quiero esperar mas, por eso esta noche, en uno de mis lugares especiales y delante de todo este publico, que siempre me viene a ver –** miraba a todo el publico que le sonreía **- Quiero saber si me harías la mujer mas feliz del mundo, quiero saber si… si ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? –** la miraba nerviosamente.

**L: Yo… - **no sabia que decir, no le salían las palabras, todos las miraban expectante al igual que Mila…


	8. Chapter 9

**Perdón por la tardanza me entretuve, leyendo un Fic XD**

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.**

* * *

La noche de la fiesta había llegado, la casa de Sebastian estaba llena de jóvenes hormonales por todos lados, algunos bailaban, otros conversaban, otro bebían, otros estaban perdidos en algún lugar de la casa haciendo cosas "indebidas", solo una persona no estaba disfrutando para nada fiesta, una rubia que no dejaba de mirar la puerta, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

**N: Podrías quitar esa cara, deja de mirar la puerta que no se va a ir –** la agarraba del brazo e intentaba girarla.

**D: Déjame en paz –** bruscamente se soltaba del agarre de Naya y quitaba la mirada de la puerta.

**N: Tienes más de media hora mirando la bendita puerta, si es por Lea en cualquier momento ha de llegar –** no entendía la actitud de la rubia.

**H: Aquí está tu bebida Nay –** le entrego un vaso de cerveza.

**N: Gracias -** se llevó la bebida a la boca.

**H: ¿Y Sebastian? –** miraba para todos lados buscando al chico.

**D: Afuera, conversando con unos amigos –** se encogió de hombros.

**H: Miren acaban de llegar Lea y Mila –** apunto a la puerta, tanto la rubia como Naya miraron hacia la puerta y las vieron, pero lo que más llamo la atención de las tres, fue que las dos chicas entraban muy sonriente y agarradas de la mano **– Chicas… chicas –** llamaba su atención, tanto Lea como Mila se miraron entre ellas y decidieron acercarse.

**L: Hola chicas –** las saludo tímida y se dio cuenta que la mirada de Dianna estaba fija en sus manos.

**Mi: Hola –** también las saludo.

**N: ¿Nos estamos perdiendo de algo? –** las miraba detenidamente, había algo en las dos, pero no lograba descifrar que era.

**Mi: Pues tenemos que hacerles un anuncio –** dijo muy feliz y miro a Lea.

**N: ¿Cuál? –** ya estaba impaciente.

**Mi: Pues que Lea y yo estamos juntas, somos novias –** dijo muy orgullosa, la morena sonrió tímidamente, Naya miro a Dianna a quien la cara le cambio por completo y Heather sonreía feliz.

_Flashback_

**L: Yo… - **no sabía que decir, no le salían las palabras, todos la miraban expectante al igual que Mila…

**-Vamos morena dile que si –** le dijo de las personas que las rodeaban.

**Mi: Di algo me estoy poniendo nerviosa –** estaba un Poco "desesperada".

**L: Acepto… acepto ser tu novia –** sonrió, Mila se paró rápidamente y poco a poco fue acercado su rostro al de la morena hasta que poso sus labios en los de ella, fue un beso suave, un beso que marcaba el inicio de una ¿historia de amor?, solo el tiempo lo diría.

_Fin Flashback_

**H: Felicidades chicas –** fue la primera que se lanzó a abrazarlas.

**L: Gracias Heather** – aunque quisiera, no podía ocultar que estaba feliz.

**H: Se ven tan lindas –** se separó y miro a su novia **– ¿Verdad Nay? – **le pregunto.

**N: Si Heather, felicidades –** también se acercó a besar la mejilla de cada una.

**Mi: ¿Tú no nos vas a felicitar Dianna? –** miro a la rubia que en ningún momento había abierto la boca.

**D: Si claro felicidades –** fingió una sonrisa **– Voy a buscar a Sebastian –** se alejó lo más rápido posible dejando a todas un poco sorprendidas por su actitud.

La fiesta siguió su curso, unos ya estaban más bebidos que otros, en este momento la morena bailaba muy pegada con su novia, se estaba divirtiendo mucho, tenía unos tragos encima pero no estaba para nada ebria.

**S: Vaya, esto si no me lo esperaba –** miraba sorprendido a Lea y a Mila que se besaban apasionadamente en medio de la gente.

**D: ¿Qué cosa? –** estaba de espalda por eso no veía nada, la rubia ya estaba con unos tragos de más.

**S: Pues eso –** le señalo el lugar donde estaba la morena, Dianna se giró y se quedó de piedra por lo que veía, nunca había visto a Lea besarse con nadie, no supo porque, pero sintió como algo se removía en su interior **– ¿Lea es lesbiana? –** seguía sorprendido.

**D: ¿Y si fuera qué?, ¿Algún problema? –** lo miro ¿molesta?.

**S: No es solo que me sorprende ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –** la cuestiono.

**D: ¿Y por qué tendría que saberlo? –** se llevó otro vaso con cerveza a la boca.

**S: Porque eres su amiga –** respondió como si fuera obvio.

**D: Sabes que no quiero seguir hablando de eso, vamos a bailar –** jalo de la mano al chico y se lo llevo muy cerca al lugar donde estaban Lea y Mila, hubo un momento en el que conecto su mirada con la de la morena, pero está en seguida la quito, definitivamente había perdido a Lea, lo sabía, lo sentía y eso le causaba un profundo dolor.

**S: Cambio de parejas –** el chico se acercó a Lea y a Mila, agarro a Mila del brazo para que bailara con él y dejo a su novia con Lea, ninguna de las dos sabía qué hacer, torpemente comenzaron a moverse, las palabras no salían, hasta que la rubia decidió romper el silencio de palabras que tenían las dos.

**D: ¿Tan rápido me cambiaste? –** la miro dolida, estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para decir cosas incoherentes.

**L: ¿Qué? –** no entendía que quería decirle.

**D: Hasta hace unos días me amabas y ahora te besuqueas con ella** – le recrimino.

**L: La beso porque es mi novia –** le aclaro.

**D: Si tu novia –** dijo con sarcasmo.

**L: No quiero seguir hablando contigo –** se alejó como pudo de la rubia y subió las escaleras para ir al baño, entro en él, se apoyó en el lavamanos, no entendía a Dianna, no entendía su actitud, ¿Qué se creía que era para reclamarle?, vio cómo se abría puerta del baño dejando ver a una ebria Dianna **- ¿Qué haces aquí?, déjame en paz –** intento salir del baño, pero la rubia la detuvo.

**D: ¿Por qué me dejaste?, ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí? – **le pregunto con los ojos llorosos.

**L: Déjame Dianna, estas borracha –** podía sentir el aliento de la rubia, en su rostro.

**D: ¿Por qué? –** Seguía agarrándola fuertemente del brazo **– Porque no te amaba como tú a mí, por eso, respóndeme – **seguía insistiendo.

**L: Por favor Di déjame salir –** le pedía suplicante.

**D: No lo hare, no sin antes, hacer esto –** comenzaba a acercar peligrosamente su rostro al de la morena, que abría sus ojos como platos, por lo que estaba haciendo la rubia.

**L: Di…**

**Ive Been Waiting**

**Ive Been Waiting For This Moment All My Life**

**But Its Not Quite Right**

* * *

**Perdón Gigita, pero Lea se puso de novia con Mila, así será por el ¿momento?, prometo compensártelo ;)**


	9. Chapter 10

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.**

* * *

**L: Di… **

**D: Sé que tú lo quieres – **seguía acercándose peligrosamente.

**L: ¡NO! – **Grito poniendo una mano en el pecho de la rubia** – ¿No lo entiendes? aléjate de mí, por favor – **la miro suplicante** – No vez que me haces daño ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – **Sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas **- ¿Qué es lo que buscas? – **sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

**D: Yo lo siento… – **intentaba disculparse y bajaba su cabeza avergonzada.

**L: Por última vez te lo pido Dianna, aléjate de mí, déjame en paz, déjame ser feliz – **le dio una última mirada cargada de tristeza, dolor, rabia y termino por salir del baño, dejando a una rubia confundida y dolida.

La rubia tardo unos minutos en reaccionar, hasta que se miró en el espejo, ¿Iba a besar a Lea? Juraría que lo iba a hacer, un escalofrío se apodero de su cuerpo, sacudió su cabeza, abrió el grifo del agua y se mojó la cara, hasta que escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

**-Apúrate que necesito el baño –** escucho como alguien hablaba al otro lado de la puerta, hizo caso omiso y siguió mojándose la cara **– Apúrate –** volvieron a golpear la puerta, de mala gana abrió la puerta y se ganó un buen golpe en la cara.

**-Perdón –** se disculpó la persona.

**D: ¡Eres imbécil! –** Se cogía el rostro y miro molesta a quien se había atrevido a golpearla **–Tu –** se dio cuenta quien era **– No solo me quistaste a mi mejor amiga, sino que ahora también me golpeas –** la miro con rabia a Mila.

**Mi: Yo no te he quitado nada –** se defendió.

**D: ¡Claro que lo hiciste! –** su voz se entrecortaba.

**M: ¿Segura que estas molesta porque te quite a tu mejor amiga? –** la miraba fijamente.

**D: Cállate –** se ponía a la defensiva.

**M: No, no me voy a callar, porque a ti no te duele que te haya quitado a "tu mejor amiga", a ti lo que te duele…**

**D: He dicho que te calles –** alzo su mano y le cruzo la cara de una cachetada a Mila que enseguida se agarró el rostro y la miro muy enojada.

**Mi: Eres una imbécil –** no dijo nada más sino que se le fue encima a la rubia y comenzaron a pelear.

**-Hey… Hey –** alguien llegaba a separarlas **– Basta –** se interponía entre las dos **– ¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA! – **empujo a Mila y agarro lo más fuerte que pudo a Dianna.

**D: ¡Suéltame Naya!** – intentaba liberarse.

**N: No hasta que te tranquilices y tu quieta –** miraba a Mila **- ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Por Dios! –** Las miraba muy enojada **– Esta no es manera de comportarse, Dianna ella –** señalo a Mila **– Es la novia de tu mejor amiga –** esta vez miro a Mila **– Y ella –** señalo a la rubia **– Es la mejor amiga de tu novia, así que se comportan, tengan un poquito de respeto –** termino de decir soltando a la rubia, que al parecer ya estaba más tranquila.

**D: Me voy –** comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

**N: Espérame que me voy contigo –** miro a Mila **– Ve a buscar a Lea, no sé qué le pasa, pero se veía muy afectada –** termino de decirle y Mila asintió.

La rubia bajo rápidamente las escaleras, con la mirada comenzó a buscar a su novio, hasta que lo vio conversando con unos amigos, no quiso molestarlo así que se fue a la mesa de las bebidas, comenzó primero con un vaso, después con otro, los tomaba como si agua de agua se tratara.

**N: Deja eso –** le quito de la mano el tercer vaso que pensaba tomarse.

**D: Déjame en paz –** de nuevo le quito el vaso.

**N: Haz lo que quieras –** decidió mejor ir a buscar a Heather.

Mila buscaba con la mirada a su novia, hasta que la vio sentada en una de las sillas más alejadas de la gente.

**Mi: ¿Qué pasa mi amor? –** se arrodillo para mirarla.

**L: Me quiero ir, me duele un poco la cabeza –** mintió un poco, no quería decirle lo que había pasado con Dianna en el baño.

**Mi: ¿Segura? –** sentía que algo le ocultaba.

**L: Si –** acaricio sus rostro.

**Mi: Esta bien –** ni podía resistirse a la mirada que le estaba dando la morena **– Igual también me quiero ir –** se acordó de la pelea que tuvo con Dianna, no sabía si decírselo a la morena o no, se paró, ayudo a Lea a levantarse, le dio un pequeño en los labios, la agarro de la mano y caminaron a la salida, ninguna de las dos quería estar ni un minuto más en ese lugar, lo que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta es que unos metros mas allá, una rubia las miraba tristemente y se llevaba un nuevo vaso de cerveza a la boca.

**Mi: Sana y salva –** estacionaba su Jeep frente a la casa de la morena.

**L: Gracias –** se sacaba el cinturón de seguridad.

**Mi: ¿Nos vemos mañana? –** perecía un poco nerviosa.

**L: ¿No pensaras venir? –** le sonreía.

**Mi: ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo?, ¡conoceré a tus padres! –** dijo dramáticamente.

**L: No estés nerviosa, no pasara nada, será solo un divertido almuerzo, yo estaré contigo – **agarraba una de las manos de Mila.

**Mi: Te amo Lea –** la miro la tiernamente y la morena solo la miro, no le salían las palabras – **No tienes que decírmelo, si me lo dijeras no lo creería, pero estoy segura que me ganare todo tu amor –** la morena sonrió, se acercó más a su novia, poso sus labios sobre los de ella, fue un beso lento, pausado, podía sentir la lengua de Mila pidiendo entrar en su boca y ella gustosa lo permitió, podría acostumbrarse a esta sensación más rápido de lo que creía.

**L:** se separó del beso **– Tengo que entrar –** le señalo su casa, Mila asintió** – Hasta mañana, descansa –** se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**Mi: Tu también hermosa –** vio como la morena se bajó del auto, espero hasta que entrara a su casa y arranco con dirección a la suya.

_Mientras tanto en la fiesta…_

**N: Di ya basta –** intentaba parar a la rubia, que ya estaba muy ebria y "intentaba bailar".

**D: Déjame bailar –** intentaba no caerse.

**-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –** un hombre alto y rubio entraba por la puerta.

**S: ¡Papá! –** el chico comenzó a pasar saliva.

**-SE ME LARGAN TODOS DE AQUÍ LA FIESTA TERMINO –** grito **– QUE ESPERAN –** todos rápidamente comenzaron a caminar a la salida.

**N: Di vámonos –** intentaba jalar a la rubia.

**D: Quiero seguir bailando –** se ponía necia.

**N: Heather ayúdame –** llamo a la rubia que estaba en la mesa de las bebidas.

**H: Di vamos, ese hombre está muy molesto y quiere que nos vayamos **– señalo al padre de Sebastian, que estaba con la cabeza agachada recibiendo los reclamos de sus padre.

**N: Así que camina –** como pudieron entre las dos jalaron a la rubia a la salida y rápidamente salieron, caminaron hasta el auto de Naya, metieron a la rubia en los asientos de atrás y arrancaron rápidamente.

_Al otro día…_

'_Dios me duele la cabeza, siento que un carro me paso por encima, ¿Dónde estoy?, maldita luz, me arden los ojos._

**-Hasta que al fin despiertas –** escucho como alguien le decía.

**D: ¿Naya?, ¿Qué hago aquí? –** cómo podía se sentaba en la cama.

**N: Tomate primero esto –** le entrego una pastilla y un vaso con agua.

**D:** se bebió toda el agua, estaba sedienta **– Ahora me explicas… ¿Qué hago aquí? –** se le hacía raro no estar en su casa.

**N: Pues que anoche te tomaste casi todo el alcohol de la fiesta y así no podía llevarte a tu casa, razón por la cual llame a tu madre y le dije que te quedarías aquí –** le explicaba **– ¿No te acuerdas de nada de lo que hiciste anoche? –** le pregunto curiosa.

**D: Pues no… - **hacia memoria **– Tengo recuerdos borrosos, pero no logro recordar bien –** arrugaba la nariz **- ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hice anoche? –** la miro asustada.

**N: ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –** quería tener su aprobación antes de hablar.

**D: Si –** se puso impaciente.

**N: Pues creo que te peleaste con Lea –** la rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida **– No sé qué fue lo que paso, pero ella lego muy afectada a buscarme y me dijo que fuera a verte al baño porque estabas muy borracha y cuando te fui a buscar te encontré agarrándote de los pelos con Mila –** le explico.

**D: ¿Con Mila? –** intentaba recordar pero no podía.

**N: Con la misma –** afirmo.

**D: ¡Dios que hice! –** se agarraba la cabeza.

**N: Si tú no lo sabes, menos yo –** en eso el teléfono de la rubia comenzó a sonar.

**D:** agarro el teléfono que estaba en el velador **– Es Sebastian –** abrió la llamada **– Hola mi amor, ¿Qué?, en casa de Naya, si… ok te espero –** cerro la llamada **– Sebastian viene para acá, préstame el baño –** Naya asintió y la rubia se metió rápidamente en el baño.

_Minutos más tarde…_

**S: Hola Naya –** el chico le daba un beso en la mejilla., apenas la chica le abrió la puerta.

**N: Pasa, no te quedes ahí parado, Di ya baja –** se hizo a un lado y el muchacho entro.

**D: Hola mi amor –** bajaba por las escaleras, se tiraba a los brazos del chico y le daba un apasionado beso.

**N: Mejor los dejos solos –** estaba algo incomoda y se fue escaleras arriba.

**D: ¿Qué pasa? –** miro a su novio que estaba extraño.

**S: Tenemos que hablar Di** – la rubia miro detenidamente a su novio, algo en su rostro le decía que no le iba a gustar para nada lo que le iba a decir…


	10. Chapter 11

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.**

* * *

Mila estacionaba su auto frente a la casa de la morena, demás está decir que estaba nerviosa, no todo los días conoces a los padres de tu novia ¿no?. Se bajó, respiro profundamente y contaba los pasos mientras se acercaba a la casa de los Sarfati.

**Mi: Ok Mila ya estás aquí, venga tu puedes –** se daba ánimos ella misma y tocaba el timbre, rogaba que fuera la morena quien abriera y al parecer sus plegarias fueron escuchadas porque fue lea quien lo hizo.

**L: Muy puntual, me gusta –** dijo apenas abrió la puerta, se acercó y le dio un beso en los labio **– Pero pasa no te quedes ahí –** se hizo a un lado y la chica entro.

**Mi: ¿Estoy bien vestida? –** Se miraba la ropa **- ¿Crees que les caiga bien? –** su nerviosismo salía a flote.

**L:** sonrió, le parecía adorable la actitud de Mila **– Estas perfecta – **agarraba sus manos **– Y les caerás bien ya veraz –** posaba sus labios tiernamente sobre los de su novia.

**Ed: Lea… Ay perdón –** se giró completamente avergonzada.

**L: Mila ya está aquí mamá –** se separó de su novia, se giró para mirar a su madre y sonrió porque esta estaba de espalada.

**Ed: Ya me di cuenta –** se giró despacio, no quería volver a ver de más **– Hola Mila –** la miro con una sonrisa divertida.

**Mi: Buenas tardes Sra. Sarfati –** la saludo tímida.

**Ed: Ay querida, ya te dije que me puedes decir Edith, además ya estamos en familia ¿no? – **Mila se sonrojo completamente y la morena sonrió.

**Ma: Chicas… -** no siguió porque vio a Mila **– Así que tú eres la famosa Mila – **la miro fijamente.

**Mi: Buenas tardes Sr. Sarfati –** pasaba saliva.

**Mi: ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija? –** fue lo primero que le pregunto.

**L: ¡Papá! –** lo recriminaba con la mirada y Edith solo sonreía.

**Ma: ¿Qué?, tengo derecho a saber eso –** dijo serio, pero después se echó a reír** – Me da gusto conocerte al fin, mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti –** Mila miro a la morena.

**Mi: Espero que bien –** dijo sonriente y la morena se sonrojo.

**Ma: Pues muy bien a decir verdad –** a primera vista la muchacha le inspiraba confianza.

**Ed: Ya pasemos a la mesa, ahí seguimos conversando –** propuso y todos asintieron.

_En la casa de la latina…_

**D: Tu no me puedes hacer esto –** caminaba de un lado para el otro con lágrimas en los ojos.

**S: Di lo siento, pero no es mi decisión, es algo que esta fuera de mis manos, entiéndeme por favor –** también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

**D: ¿Y quién me entiende a mí? –** Dijo frustrada - **¿Quién?, te piden espacio, se alejan de ti y al otro día andan y se besuquean con otra – **hablaba sin pensar.

**S: ¿De qué hablas Di? – **la miro confundido.

**D:** se limpió las lágrimas **– No quiero seguir escuchándote –** se dirigió a la puerta y se fue dando un portazo.

**S: Di espera –** salió tras la rubia.

_Casa de los Sarfati…._

**Ma: Entonces ¿Vives solo con tu madre? –** ya todos estaban en la mesa y el Sr. Sarfati estaba interrogando a Mila.

**Mi: Si, vivimos solas –** le respondió sonriente.

**Ed: ¿Y de que trabaja tu madre? –** pregunto curiosa.

**Mi: Tenemos un pequeño restaurante en el barrio chino, mi madre siempre estuvo obsesionada con esa cultura –** dijo divertida.

**Ma: A mí me gusta mucho la comida china, unos de estos días nos daremos una vuelta una por ahí –** miro a su mujer y esta sonrió.

**L: Iremos todos, me gustaría mucho conocer a tu madre –** miro a su novia.

**-VETE NO TE QUIERO ESCUCHAR –** comenzaron a escuchar unos gritos afuera de la casa.

**Ma: ¿Qué fue eso? – **se levantó de la silla.

**-SI TE VAS A IR HAZLO DE UNA VEZ –** volvieron a escuchar.

**Ed: Parece la voz de Di –** también se paró de la silla.

**Ma: De seguro algo malo le está pasando –** preocupado se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

**Ed: Voy contigo –** siguió los pasos de su marido.

**L: Creo que es mejor que vayamos –** se paró de su silla también estaba preocupada, no espero la respuesta de su novia, sino que salió tras sus padres.

**S: POR FAVOR DI HABLEMOS –** parecía desesperado.

**D: ¿ES QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS? ¡VETE DE UNA VEZ! –** le volvía repetir.

**S: Di….**

**D: ¡VETE! –** volvió a gritar y se dio cuenta como los Sarfati la miraban preocupados, al igual que Lea vio como detrás de esta aparecía Mila y le agarraba la mano, no aguanto más y se metió a la casa sin importarle que Sebastian seguía parado en el mismo lugar.

**L: Yo… yo tengo que ir a ver como esta –** por mucho que en este momento su relación con la rubia no fuera la mejor, no podía evitar preocuparse por ella.

**Ed: No creo que sea buena idea hija –** nunca había visto a la rubia tan mal.

**Ma: Tu madre tiene razón –** acoto.

**L: Pues no me importa, es mi amiga y tengo que asegurarme que este bien –** se soltó de su novia **– Ya regreso** – le dio un beso en la mejilla para que estuviera tranquila.

Entro por la puerta de la cocina, al parecer ni Mary ni Jasón estaban en casa, subió rápidamente las escaleras, su corazón se aceleraba a medida que se acercaba al cuarto de la rubia, se paró frente a la puerta y no sabía si tocar o no, su corazón se estrujo cuando escucho los sollozos de la rubia, así que decidió entrar, su tristeza fue más grande cuando vio a su mejor amiga acostada en la cama en posición fetal.

**L: Di… -** llamo su atención.

**D:** levanto su rostro y vio a la morena **- ¿Qué haces aquí? –** se paró de la cama.

**L: Yo… yo solo quería saber cómo estabas –** sus ojos se empezaban a poner llorosos, veía dolor en los ojos de la rubia, veía lo mal que se encontraba.

**D: Estoy bien, ahora vete –** le dijo duramente, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió más.

**L: Di, por favor, sé que no estás bien, déjame ayudarte –** comenzaba a cercarse a la rubia.

**D: ¡VETE LEA! –** grito sobresaltando a la morena esta no dijo nada más, sabía que era en vano, le dio una última mirada y termino por salir de la habitación, la rubia termino por derrumbarse, lentamente caía al piso, se abrazaba a sus piernas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente **- ¿Por qué me dueles tanto?, porque…. –** se preguntaba a sí misma, aunque posiblemente esa pregunta ya tenía respuesta…

* * *

**Les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo a todas, pórtense bien, no hagan cosas malas ;)**

**Gigita, uno menos ¿no? XD**

**Un beso para mí prometida ;)**


	11. Chapter 12

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.**

* * *

Un nuevo día de clases comenzaba y ya todos los estudiantes se preparan para ir a sus clases, como era el caso de Naya y Heather razón por la cual se encontraban en el casillero de la latina buscando lo que parecía un libro.

**N: Heather no insistas–** le hablaba tranquilamente a la rubia.

**H: Pero Nay tu prometiste que iríamos –** hacia pucheros.

**N: Yo dije que lo pensaría, no que lo haríamos – **cerro su casillero.

**H: Pero…**

**L: Hola chicas –** llegaba rápidamente al lugar.

**H: Hola Lee –** le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**N: ¿Te pasa algo? –** la miro extrañada.

**L: No, es decir, si –** se contradecía.

**N: ¿Sí o no? –** la paciencia no era lo suyo.

**L: Yo… yo quería saber si ustedes saben lo que paso con Di y Sebastian –** pregunto tímida.

**H: Se fue a Inglaterra –** dijo triste y Lea miro a Naya.

**N: Al parecer a su padre le ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo importante en ese país y decidió irse –** se encogió de hombros.

'_Claro por eso Di estaba así, pobre deber estar sufriendo._

**N: Lea… Lea –** le pasaba una mano por la cara.

**L: ¿Qué? –** salía de sus pensamientos.

**N: Pues que estabas toda ida –** la miraba a confundida.

**L: No nada, ¿y saben si ella está bien? –** estaba preocupada por la rubia.

**N: No lo sabemos, la hemos llamado pero no nos contesta el teléfono y hoy la fuimos a ver, pero Mary no dijo que había salido muy temprano** – estaba frustrada también estaba preocupada por su amiga.

**L: Ya veo – **se puso triste, recordó como la rubia la había votado de su cuarto** - Cualquier cosa me avisan – **las dos chicas asintieron** – Me tengo que ir -** comenzó a despedirse.

**N: Me imagino que a ver a la garrapata –** dijo divertida.

**L: No le digas así –** la miro seriamente pero después sonrió **– Nos vemos chicas –** termino de despedirse y se fue.

**N: En cualquier momento las cosas comenzaran a ponerse turbulentas** – miraba detenidamente la dirección por donde caminaba morena.

**H: ¿Qué cosa? –** arrugaba un poco la nariz.

**N: Ya te darás cuenta, ahora si vámonos –** agarro la mano de la rubia y juntas se fueron a clases.

**-Lea Michele Sarfati –** escucho la morena como alguien le gritaba, se dio la vuelta y abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

**L: ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué haces aquí? –** se acercaba rápidamente y se tiraba a los brazos de la persona en cuestión.

**-Pues, ¡que me vengo a estudiar para acá! –** también abrazaba a la morena.

**L:** se separó un poco **- ¿Qué?, pero si las clases ya empezaron –** se mostraba confundida.

**-Lo sé, pero no hay nada que Jonathan Groff no puede hacer, me tengo que poner al día en una cuantas cosas, pero nada difícil para mí -** dijo todo creído.

**L: ¡Oh Dios!, ¡Oh Dios!, ¡esto es increíble! –** nuevamente volvía a abrazar al chico **– ¿Pero cómo?, si estabas en Los Ángeles ¿y tus padres?** – miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza.

**JG: Pues digamos que arme una rabieta durante los últimos meses –** ponía cara de inocente y la morena sonreía** - Me negué por completo a ir al colegio y bueno a mis padres no les quedo de otra que aceptar que me viniera para acá – **termino de explicar emocionado.

**L: Ya, ¿Y dónde vas a vivir? –** pregunto curiosa.

**JG: Conseguí un pequeño departamento cerca del colegio, al principio mis padres se opusieron, pero bueno ya sabes que nada es difícil de conseguir para mí –** hizo una mueca divertida.

**L: Estoy tan feliz –** nuevamente abrazaba efusivamente a su amigo, hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención **– Mila** – la chica estaba con el ceño fruncido, con los brazos cruzados y miraba fijamente al chico de los rizos **– Él es John mi mejor amigo, va a estudiar con nosotros** – señalaba al chico que le sonreía abiertamente.

**JG: Así que tú eres la famosa Mila, vaya Lea de verdad que tienes buen gusto primero Di… Ouch… –** se quejó del pisotón que le dio la morena **– Pero… -** la miro y vio que esta lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, así que mejor se aclaró la garganta **- Jonathan Groff** - le estiraba la mano.

**Mi: Mila Kunis –** se puso seria no le había gustado para nada lo que había dicho el chico.

**JG: Es un verdadero placer, soy gay –** estaba algo incómodo por la mirada que le estaba dándola chica, así que decidió acarar las cosas por si las mocas, aunque noto cierta tensión cuando nombro a la rubia.

**Mi: Ahhh claro – **no entendía porque le había dichoeso** - Bueno los dejos solos, tengo que ir a la oficina del director –** miro a la morena, esta asintió y se acercó a darle un corto beso en los labios y se terminó por ir **– Nos vemos Jonathan –** esta vez le sonrió, no tenía por qué enojarse con el chico.

**JG: Adiós Mila –** con la mirada siguió el trayecto de la chica **– Bien simpática…**

**L: No vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de comentarios –** le recrimino.

**JG: ¿Por qué?, ¿no me digas que no se llevan? –** La morena simplemente bajo la mirada **– Era de esperarse… –** susurro.

**L: ¿Qué cosa? –** no había escuchado bien.

**JG: No nada, porque mejor no me haces un recorrido, necesito conocer todas las instalaciones –** le sugirió.

**L: Claro –** sonrió y se prendió del brazo de su amigo.

_Hora del almuerzo…_

**N: Di para –** caminaba atrás de la rubia que iba en dirección a la cafetería **– He dicho que pares – **la agarraba fuertemente del brazo.

**D: ¿Qué quieres? –** la miro molesta.

**N: Quiero saber que le pasa a mi mejor amiga, ¿Por qué me has estado evitando?, no te das cuenta de que me importas –** le recrimino dolida.

**D:** se sintió culpable, Naya no se merecía que la estuviera tratando así **– Lo siento sí, no he tenido un buen día –** se disculpó.

**N: ¿Es por Sebastian? –** era una de las razones por las que podría estar así, aunque ella sabía que a la rubia le pasaba otra cosa, pero por el momento no la presionaría para hablar.

**D: Si es por el –** dijo no muy convencida y bajo la mirada.

**N:** la abrazo por los hombros **– Vamos a la cafetería Heather nos está esperando – **le sonrió y la rubia asintió.

**-LADY DI –** fue lo primero que escucho la rubia apenas entraron a la cafetería.

**D: ¿JGroff?, ¿Qué hace aquí? –** miraba sorprendida al chico.

**JG:** prácticamente corrió donde la rubia, dejando botadas a Mila y Lea, que solo miraban la escena **– Dios Lady Di –** la abrazaba **– ¡Que hermosas que estas! –** agarraba sus manos y la mirada de arriba abajo.

**D: Pero… pero ¿Por qué no dijistes que vendrías? –** evitaba mirar a la morena y su novia.

**JG: Pues quería que fuera una sorpresa, además voy a estudiar aquí –** dijo emocionado.

**D: ¿En serio?.**

**JG: SI…**

**N: No nos vas a saludar –** miraba con una ceja levantada al chico.

**H: Hola JGroff –** lo saludaba efusivamente.

**JG: Hola chicas un placer verlas –** le daba a cada una un beso en la mejilla **- ¿Les gustaría sentarse con nosotros? – **señalo a Lea y a Mila que seguían en el mismo lugar.

**N: No creo que sea una buena idea… –** le susurro al chico.

**JG: Mila, Lea –** les hacía señas para que se acercaran.

**D: Yo no… no creo que…**

**JG: Yo estoy contigo… –** le apretó la mano y la rubia simplemente sonrió.

Todos se sentaron en una de las mesas que quedaba en el centro, muchas miradas se producían en aquellos momento donde el silencio reinaba, miradas tímidas entre Lea y Dianna, miradas llenas de tensión entre Dianna y Mila, miradas divertidas de Naya por la situación, miradas pensativas de parte de John que ya empezaba a atar cabos, sintió que había llegado en el mejor momento, algo en el ambiente le hizo saber que sería testigo de muchas cosas.

**JG: ¿Así que tu novio se fue a Inglaterra? –** Miro a la rubia y esta solo asintió **– Pues es un idiota, yo de él no te dejaría nunca, aunque bueno tendría que replantearme mis gustos –** dijo divertido **– Y… ¿no hay nadie por ahí? – **movió sus cejas insinuantemente.

**D: ¿Alguien? –** lo miro confundida y Naya rodo los ojos, a veces la rubia era bien lenta.

**N: Lo que él quiere saber, es que si ya te gusta alguien –** dijo como si fueras lo mas obvio.

**D:** miro a Lea que a su vez desvió la mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Jonathan **– No… no –** se removió incomoda.

**JG: Ya… bueno ya dejemos de tristezas, ya llegara la persona indicada para ti – **le dijo suavemente **– Y les voy avisando a ustedes dos –** señalo tanto a la rubia como a la morena – **¡Nuestras noches de chicas nos esperan! –** exclamo alzando las manos.

**H: ¿Nosotras también podremos ir? –** pregunto con una sonrisa.

**JG: Claro que si –** miro a Mila** – ¿Te gustaría ir? – **le pregunto.

**D: Siempre fuimos tres, además ya con Naya y Heather seria suficiente –** dijo seria y todos se miraron entre sí.

**Mi: Claro que me encantaría ir, voy donde mi novia vaya –** agarro la mano de la morena y le sostuvo la mirada a la rubia y está enojada se levantó de la silla.

**N: ¿Dónde vas? –** también se levantó al igual que Heather.

**D: Se me quito el hambre –** miro seriamente a Mila y se fue.

**N: Nosotras vamos con ella, nos vemos chicos –** agarro la mano de la rubia y se fueran tras Dianna.

**Mi: Yo… yo necesito ir al baño –** también se levantó **– Te veo después de clases –** le dio un beso en la mejilla a la morena y se fue.

**JG: Te quiero hacer una pregunta y espero que me respondas con toda la sinceridad del mundo **– le hablo después de un minuto de silencio.

**L: Claro –** fingió una sonrisa.

**JG: ¿Sigues enamorada de Di? –** La morena palideció un poco, se puso nerviosa y comenzó a pasar saliva, no se esperaba esa pregunta de parte de su amigo **- ¿Te sigue gustando Di? –** le volvió a preguntar y la morena no sabía que decir, ¿era una pregunta que tenía respuesta?.

**L: Yo….**

* * *

**Gigita dice mi prometida que no es pervertida XD, así que no hay nada de lo que me pusiste en tu comentario para mi :/ XD.**


	12. Chapter 13

**Estoy nerviosa XD, razón por la cual me dan ganas de escribir y bueno aquí está un nuevo capítulo :).**

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.**

* * *

'_¿Sigo enamorada de Di?, no lo sé, o si, es decir quiero a Mila, ella es mi novia y bueno por algo estoy con ella ¿no?, ¡Dios! ¿Por qué John tuvo que hacerme esa pregunta?, no sé ni para que me como la cabeza, Mila es mi novia y Di es solo mi amiga, no estamos en los mejores términos pero es mi amiga y punto._

**Mi: Lea… Lea –** intentaba llamar la atención de la morena **– LEA –** grito.

**L: ¿Qué pasa? –** frunció el ceño.

**Mi: ¿Qué pasa?, estamos en tu cama besándonos y de un momento a otro dejas de hacerlo y te quedas ida -** se sentaba en la cama molesta **– Últimamente estas rara, no, estas rara desde el día que te quedaste con Jonathan solos en la cafetería ¿Paso algo? –** no entendía que le pasaba a la morena y eso la tenía un poco mal.

**L: No, claro que no pasó nada –** desviaba un poco la mirada, no le iba a decir que estaba así por una pregunta "estúpida".

**Mi: ¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué estas así? –** sentía que la morena no estaba siendo del todo sincera.

**L: ¡Por nada!, te estas imaginando cosas –** lentamente se acercó a ella** – Te quiero – **la miro a los ojos.

**Mi: Y yo te quiero a ti – **esta vez sonrió, cerro el poco espacio que quedaba entre las dos y despacio recostó a la morena y ella se colocó encima, los besos se volvían más fogosos, las manos de Mila se colaban debajo de la blusa de la morena y acariciaba su perfecto abdomen.

**L: Mila… creo que… Dios… -** sintió los labios de la chica en su cuello.

**Mi: Shhhhh no digas, nada solo déjate llevar –** le susurro muy cerca del oído y nuevamente se apodero de su boca.

**-Lea ya estoy en casa –** alguien hablo detrás de la puerta y las dos chicas se separaron rápidamente.

**L: Si… si mamá –** se paraba de la cama y se acomodaba la ropa.

**Mi: Dijistes que demoraría –** también se paraba de la cama.

**L: Lo… se –** nerviosamente se acomodaba el cabello.

'_¿Qué iba hacer?, ¿Lo iba a hacer con Mila?, no claro que no o ¿sí?, necesito aire._

**L: Sera mejor que bajemos, antes de que se le dé por entrar –** quería salir cuanto antes de esa habitación, estaba confundida muy confundida - **¿Vamos? -** Mila asintió y salieron juntas cogidas de la mano.

…

**-Adivina quién llego -** un alegre joven entraba por la puerta de la habitación de la rubia.

**D: John –** se parada de la silla donde estaba sentada y se acercaba a abrazar al chico.

**JG: El mismo que viste y calza princesa –** le daba un beso en la frente **– Hermosa como siempre –** se separaba y miraba el vestido que llevaba puesto la rubia.

**D: A veces pongo en duda que seas Gay –** dijo divertida.

**JG: Con una mujer como tú, cualquiera pondría en duda su orientación sexual –** le guiño un ojo y los dos se echaron a reír.

**D: ¿Cómo entraste? –** ni su madre ni su hermano estaban en casa, así que se le hacía raro que el muchacho estuviera allí con ella.

**JG: Pues tengo mis mañas –** dijo serio **– No mentira, entre la puerta de la cocina, creo que deberían tener más cuidado, cualquiera podría entrar por ahí –** esta vez se mostró preocupado

**D: Gracias por decímelo, ven sentémonos –** le señalo la cama, el chico asintió, se sentaron y se quedaron en silencio.

**JG: ¿Por qué tan triste? –** Miraba detenidamente el rostro de la rubia que mostraba una profunda tristeza **- ¿Es por qué tu novio se fue? **– quería que la rubia se sincerara con él, sabía que algo le estaba pasando lo podía ver en sus ojos.

**D: No lo sé –** sus ojos se empezaron a poner llorosos.

**JG: Si no me quieres hablar lo entiendo –** agarro una de sus manos en señal de apoyo no la quería presionar.

**D: Es que no que me pasa, debería estar llorando y sufriendo porque Sebastian se fue, pero no es eso lo que me tiene así y… y no lo entiendo, se suponía que estaba enamorada de él, pero… pero… -** más lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

**JG: Ya tranquila –** acurrucaba a la rubia en su pecho **– Llora todo lo que quieras te hará bien, yo estoy aquí contigo –** acaricia su cabeza cariñosamente, varios minutos la rubia sollozo, hasta que se separó del chico y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas **– ¿Mejor? –** le daba la mejor de sus sonrisas.

**D: Si… Gracias –** también sonrió, pero sus ojos seguían muy tristes y desvió la mirada a su ventana que ahora permanecía cerrada, John se dio cuenta de eso, así que vio su oportunidad de sacarle un poco de información a la rubia.

**JG: ¿Las cosas con Lea siguen mal? –** por la morena sabía que estaban distanciadas, a raíz de que la rubia se pusiera de novia con Sebastian.

**D: No lo sé, si… no lo sé, es decir sabes lo que paso entre nosotras – **el chico asistió, claro que sabía, él fue el que tuvo que consolar a la morena, cuando esta le dijo por primera vez a la rubia que estaba enamorada de ella y esta no le había correspondido** - Y bueno Lea creyó que era mejor distanciarnos y esas cosas – **hizo un mueca** – Pero ceo que las cosas están peor desde que se hizo novia de Mila –** su rostro cambio totalmente a uno más serio.

**JG: ¿No te cae bien? –** empezaba entender un poco las cosas, solo necesitaba saber un poco más.

**D: Creo que a nadie le cae bien una persona que te quita a tu mejor amiga** – dijo rápidamente y con un poco de rabia.

**JG: Mila no te ha quitado nada –** la rubia levanto una de sus cejas **– Y no me mires así, sabes que tengo razón –** la señalo **- Tu sabias que en cualquier momento algo así podría pasar, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien llegara e intentara algo con ella –** la rubia se quedó en silencio, el chico tenía razón.

**D: Pero…. es que ella dijo que…**

**JG: ¿Qué estaba enamora de ti? –** La rubia sintió débilmente **– Pues no iba a esperar toda la vida a que tú decidieras estar con ella y hasta donde yo sé eres heterosexual ¿no? –** la miro detenidamente **– O acaso… ¿te gusta Lea? –** la cara de la rubia se trasformó por completo.

**D: ¿Qué?, ¿estás loco? –** Se paró de la cama como un resorte **- Claro que no, Lea es solo mi mejor amiga, yo… yo no podría verla como… como otra cosa… –** dijo nerviosamente y no muy convencida.

**JG: Pues si es así, tienes que estar feliz de que ella haya encontrado a alguien como Mila, tu sabes que se lo merece –** esta vez la miro seriamente, pero la rubia no dijo nada **– Me tengo que ir – s**e paró de la cama.

**D: Ya… -** no quería que se fuera.

**JG: Si Lady me tengo que ir, son las siete, además quiere como llover –** le sonrió, se acercó a ella, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla **– Nos vemos en el colegio – **la rubia asintió y el camino hacia la puerta **– Di –** llamo la atención de la rubia y esta lo miro **– Sea lo que sea que te esté pasando por esa cabecita, es mejor que lo aclares de una vez, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, si lo haces, es probable que todavía tengas una oportunidad –** le sonrió y termino de salir de la habitación, dejando a la rubia pensando en las palabras del chico.

_Horas más tarde…_

La morena regresaba a su casa después de salir a dejar a Mila hasta la suya, estaba lloviendo y como su novia no había traído su auto, pues no le había quedado de otra que irla a dejar, su sorpresa fue grande cuando se bajó del auto con su paraguas y vio a Dianna sentada en la vereda mojándose toda.

**L: Di… ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –** Rápidamente se acercaba a ella **– ¡Te estas mojando!, ¡vas a coger un resfriado! – **intentaba taparla con el paraguas.

**D: No me importa –** se encogió de hombros.

**L: ¿Qué no te importa?, pues a mí sí, anda levántate, ¡te puede dar hasta hipotermia! –** intentaba agarrarla del brazo.

**D: ¿Hipotermia?, no seas dramática –** se reía.

**L: Encima te ríes –** parecía ofendida **– Venga levántate –** nuevamente intentaba levantarla, pero la rubia no se movió y por el esfuerzo que hizo la morena cayo de nalgas contra el piso y la rubia empezó a reírse más fuerte **- ¿De qué te ríes? –** Ahora ella se estaba mojando toda** - ¡Ayúdame! – **le pido seriamente.

**D: Ya…. Ya no te enojes –** se paraba sin poder dejar de reírse **– No puedes negar que fue divertido que te cayeras –** agarro de un brazo fuertemente a la morena, la alzo con todas su fuerzas que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, podían sentir el aliento de la otra sobre sus labios, sus ojos se miraban profundamente, hasta que la rubia desvió sus ojos a los labios de la morena.

**L: Cre… creo que deberíamos entrar –** pasaba saliva nerviosamente.

**D: Si… si –** se separó de ella rápidamente **– ¿Entramos? –** le señalo su casa.

**L: No… yo iré a la mía…**

**D: No… vamos a la mía, por mi culpa te mojaste, así que por lo menos tengo que ofrecerte ropa seca y algo caliente –** se explicó esperando que la morena dijeres que sí.

**L: Esta bien –** miro a su casa, no iba a perder nada si aceptaba la invitación de su amiga.

Las caminaron hacia la casa en silencio, la rubia abrió la puerta y espero a que la morena entrara para hacerlo ella también.

**L: ¿Y Mary y Jasón? –** no loes veía por ningún lado.

**D: Se fueron a visitar a la abuela –** se encogió de hombros y las dos se quedaron nuevamente en silencio.

**D: Primero vamos a cambiarnos estas ropas, antes de que nos dé una hipotermia –** bromeo un poco, quería suavizar el tenso ambiente que se había creado entre las dos, la morena simplemente asintió con una media sonrisa.

Al igual como lo hicieron a la casa, al cuarto de la rubia también entraron en completo silencio, ninguna de las dos sabía que decir para no incomodar a la otra, aunque más la rubia que la morena.

**D: Este te quedara bien –** le paso uno de sus piyamas.

**L: Gracias… voy al baño –** le señalo la puerta del lugar.

**D: Si… si yo… yo voy abajo –** rápidamente salió de la habitación, sin darle tempo de hablar a la morena.

'_¿Qué te pasa Dianna?, ¿Qué te pasa?._

La morena suspiro y se metió al baño, estaba confundida muy confundida y no sabía qué hacer, si seguía así se iba a volver loca, se cambió rápidamente quería irse a su casa cuanto antes, se acomodó el cabello, cogió su ropa mojada y abrió la puerta, pero lo que vio afuera la dejo sin respiración, su mejor amiga estaba semidesnuda, al parecer se estaba cambiando de ropa, sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer todo el cuerpo de la rubia, su espalda, su trasero, sus piernas, se le comenzaba a subir la temperatura, un ruido se escuchó sacándola de su embelesamiento.

**D: Demonios se fue la luz –** se vestía rápidamente.

**L: ¿Qué paso? –** dijo con voz agitada.

**D: La luz se fue, quédate ahí voy a buscar unas velas –** cogía su celular para alumbrar y salía de la habitación, algunos minutos pasaron hasta que la rubia volvió a entrar a la habitación** – Disculpa no sabía dónde estaban, mi madre las tenía refundidas – **traía dos velas en la mano prendidas, puso una encima del escritorio y otra en el velador.

**L: Bien yo creo que me voy –** seguía con la idea de irse.

**D: ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas? digo ya es un poco tarde y no hay luz podrías llamar a Edith y decirle además no es la primera vez que te quedas digo si quieres – **hablo tan rápido que la morena sonrió.

**L: No creo que…**

**D: Quédate, por favor, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos, digo lo de dormir juntas como amigas, siempre lo hacíamos –** la miro suplicante.

**L: Esta bien –** esa mirada, nuevamente la rubia le daba ese tipo de miradas a las que no podía resistirse y no podía sopórtalo, siempre terminaba cediendo **– Voy a llamar a mamá –** la rubia asintió y la morena salió de la habitación para hacer la llamada.

**D: ¿Qué te dijo? –** vio como la morena entraba nuevamente.

**L: Dijo que… -** no termino de hablar porque piso un pequeño charco de agua que había en el piso.

**D: Lea… -** como podía se lanzaba a agarrar a la morena y así evitar que esta cayera al piso, cosa que no paso porque fue ella quien cayó de espalda al piso con la morena encima de ella **– Estuvo cerca –** sonrió.

**L: Si –** se le paso el susto, se quedaron mirando y de pronto se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

**D: Creo que me di duro en el trasero –** decía entre risas.

**L: Gracias por evitar me diera contra el piso –** también dijo entre risas, pero de un momento a otro esas risas pararon y se quedaron mirando fijamente, dándose cuenta en la posición que estaban.

**D: Me gusta cuando sonríes, te… te vez más hermosa de lo que ya eres** – despegaba un poco su espalda del piso y acariciaba el rostro de la morena.

**L: Di…**

**D: Creo que ya sé que es lo que me pasa** – se alzaba un poco más para quedar con su rostro frente al de la morena.

**L: Di esto no… -** no siguió hablando porque la rubia le puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

**D: Siempre fuiste tú, siempre ha sido tu –** quito su dedo de los labios de la morena y acerco más su rostro, hasta rozar con sus labios los de la morena **– Di que me detenga –** la miro profundamente, la morena no dijo nada porque fue ella quien termino de cerrar la brecha uniendo sus labios en un desesperado beso…

* * *

**I've Been Waiting**

**I've Been Waiting for This Silence All Night Long**

**It's Just a ****Matter of Time**


	13. Chapter 14

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.**

* * *

Una morena caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de su colegio, intentaba a toda costa que una rubia que venía atrás de ella la alcanzara. Parecía una película de terror donde el asesino persigue a su víctima y esta hace de todo por huir.

**D: Lea detente por favor, tenemos que hablar –** ya no sabía qué hacer.

**L:** finalmente se detuvo y encaro a la rubia **– Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar –** dijo no muy convencida.

**D: Claro que lo tenemos –** intento no levantar mucho la voz **– Lo que paso entre no…**

**L: Entre tú y yo no pasó nada –** desviaba la mirada.

_Flashback_

**L: Di esto no… -** no siguió hablando porque la rubia le puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

**D: Siempre fuiste tú, siempre ha sido tu –** quito su dedo de los labios de la morena y acerco más su rostro, hasta rozar con sus labios los de la morena **– Di que me detenga –** la miro profundamente, la morena no dijo nada porque fue ella quien termino de cerrar la brecha uniendo sus labios en un desesperado beso, su labios se presionaban con fuerza, sus leguas buscaban rozarse y no tardaron en encontrarse, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo necesaria.

**L:** abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como la rubia tenía sus ojos todavía cerrados intentando recuperar la respiración **– Esto no está bien… –** susurro haciendo que la rubia abriera sus ojos.

**D: ¿Qué? –** ni ella misma se creía lo que había pasado.

**L: Esto no está bien Di – **como podía se levantaba.

**D: Lea –** también se levantaba.

**L: Creo… creo que mejor me voy –** intentaba no mirarla a la cara.

**D: No Lee tenemos…**

**L: No puedo –** sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas **– No… no puedo… – **termino de salir dejando sola a la rubia, que lo único que hizo fue tocarse sus labios con sus dedos.

_Fin Flashback_

**D: Ese beso fue real, tú lo querías tanto como yo, sentiste lo mismo que yo –** la miraba fijamente.

**L: Yo…**

**-ATENCION… ATENCION –** alguien gritaba llamando la atención de las dos chicas y de los demás estudiantes.

**L: Mila –** vio cómo su novia estaba parada unos metros más allá con su guitarra, acompañada de la banda del Club de Música y los demás miembros de este que a su vez traían una rosa cada uno en sus manos.

**Mi: Quiero hacer una presentación para alguien que hace un mes me hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo y se convirtió en los más importante que tengo en la vida –** señalo a la morena.

**L: Dios mío… -** susurro.

'_¿Un mes?, Dios hoy cumplo un mes con Mila, ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?._

**D:** miro de nuevo a la morena** - Tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente **– comenzó a alejarse lo que menos le apetecía era ver las demostraciones de afecto de Mila.

**Mi: Esta canción esta para ti mi amor** – le dio una amplia sonrisa, le hizo una señal a la banda, a sus demás compañeros del Club de Música y comenzaron con la canción.

**So she said what's the problem baby**

**What's the problem I don't know**

**Well maybe I'm in love (love)**

**Think about it every time**

**I think about it**

**Can't stop thinking 'bout it**

Mila se acercaba más a la morena, los demás miembros del club de música hacían lo mismo y la rodeaban estirándole las rosas.

**How much longer will it take to cure this**

**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)**

**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**

Los curiosos las tenían rodeadas, algunos aplaudían otros bailaban.

**H: Que romántico –** miraba toda la presentación y suspiraba.

**N: Ridículo –** se cruzaba de brazos aunque internamente todo le parecía adorable.

**We're accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love **

**Accidentally**

**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,**

**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**

**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**

**Accidentally **

Mila miraba tiernamente a su novia, dándole a saber todo lo que sentía por ella.

**Come on, come on**

**Spin a little tighter**

**Come on, come on**

**And the world's a little brighter**

**Come on, come on**

**Just get yourself inside her**

**Love... I'm in love. **

**Mi: ¿Te gusto? – **le pregunto apenas la canción termino.

**L: Si… - **sonrió y se abrazó a ella, sintiéndose muy culpable, vio como Dianna las miraba muchos metros más allá, escondida en una esquina.

**Mi: Me alegro – **sonreía feliz de haber logrado su cometido, se separó un poco de ella y ataco sus labios dulcemente.

**C: Esto están caliente… lo que diera por estar en medio de la dos –** el muchacho las miraba de manera lasciva.

**-Ni que lo digas Cory –** otro estaba de acuerdo con él.

**Mi: Gracias chicos –** le sonreía a cada uno de los miembros del club de música que la habían ayudado y todos empezaban a retirarse al igual que los curiosos.

**L: ¿Cómo conseguiste que te ayudaran? –** hacia lo posible para que todas las rosas que tensionen las manos no se le cayeran.

**Mi: Digamos que mi poder de persuasión es muy fuerte –** dijo muy seria pero después se echó reír **- ¿No tienes que hacer nada esta noche?...**

**L: No… - **vio a Dianna pararse unos metros más allá frente a su casillero y sintió un escalofrió cuando le dio una mirada indescifrable.

**Mi: Lea… Lea –** le pasaba una mano por el rostro.

**L: Si… si decías –** intentaba no volver a mirar a la rubia.

**Mi: ¿Estás bien? –** se mostró preocupada.

**L: Si, este…. ¿Qué pasa con esta noche?** – estaba nerviosa y de nuevo miraba a la rubia, vio como cerro su casillero y le dedico una cálida sonrisa, que no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

**Mi: Sabia que te iba a gustar la idea -** seguía hablando sin darse cuenta que la morena ni le prestaba atención.

**L: ¿Qué cosa? –** volvió a la realidad, cuando perdió de vista a la rubia.

**Mi: ¿Segura que estas bien? –** fruncía el ceño.

**L: Si… si –** intentaba sonreír, pero lo hacía torpemente.

**Mi: Bien, entonces te paso a buscar esta noche, para nuestra cita –** nuevamente le volvía a decir.

**L: Claro… claro… este me voy a buscar en que ponerlas –** le señalaba las rosas.

**Mi: ¿Te acompaño?...**

**L: No… no será necesario, nos vemos linda –** le dio un beso en la mejilla y prácticamente salió corriendo.

…

La morena estaba en el baño de mujeres, había conseguido una jarra que le había prestado una de las empleadas de la cafetería y ahora la llenaba de agua para poner las rosas.

**-Lo que estás haciendo no está bien** – escucho como alguien entro al baño.

**L: **giro su rostro para ver de quien se trataba - **¡Dios me asustaste! Y no sé de qué hablas –** comenzó a coger las rosas para ponerlas en la jarra.

**-Escuche tu conversación con Dianna –** la morena dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

**L: No… no es…**

**-No intentes negarlo, lo escuche todo –** dijo firmemente y la morena solo bajo la mirada avergonzada….


	14. Chapter 15

**Gracias por sus comentarios ;)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.**

* * *

**-No intentes negarlo, lo escuche todo –** dijo firmemente y la morena solo bajo la mirada avergonzada.

**L: Yo… yo no sé qué hacer John –** estaba frustrada.

**JG: Tienes que dejar de jugar…**

**L: ¡Yo no estoy jugando con Dianna!, ¡es ella la que está jugando conmigo! –** Definitivamente se iba a volver loca **- ¿Qué es lo que tengo hacer?, ¿Terminar mi relación con Mila por un beso?, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué no me beso cuando le dije que la amaba? –** se agarraba la cabeza y unas cuantas lagrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

**JG: A veces el amor es así…**

**L: ¡Pues no debería serlo!, porque es injusto, ella prefirió quedarse con Sebastian, eso… eso destrozo mi corazón – **solo recordarlo le producía dolor** - Y ahora cuando quiero rehacer mi vida al lado de otra persona ella viene como si nada y pone mi mundo de cabeza…**

**JG: ¿Todavía la amas?, hace días te lo pregunte y nunca me respondiste...**

**L: No deberías preguntarme eso, sabes muy bien la respuesta –** ya ni valía la pena mentir o tratar de engañarse ella misma.

**JG: ¿Y donde queda Mila en todo esto? –** no tenía que olvidarse de la chica.

**L: Yo… yo la quiero y no quiero lastimarla, no me lo perdonaría, no después de lo buena que ha sido conmigo –** ya se sentía horrible de haberse olvidado de su aniversario de novias.

**JG: Pues tienes que tomar una decisión, o te quedas con una de las dos, o te quedas sin ninguna –** él podría ser su mejor amigo, pero no iba a aceptar que jugara con los sentimientos de nadie.

**L: Lo se… lo sé –** suspiro.

**JG: Yo te apoyare, no importa la decisión que tomes – **se acercó a abrazarla **– Siempre estaré contigo –** besaba su frente.

**L: Gracias –** agradecía que el chico estuviera con ella en este momento, no sabría que hacer sin él **– No deberías entrar al baño de chicas –** se separó de su amigo y cambio de tema, bastante agobiada estaba.

**JG: Pues yo no le veo la diferencia, casi soy una de ustedes –** sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros.

….

**-Bien habrán su libro en la página 35 –** pedía el profesor de Ciencias en una de sus clases del día.

**N: Di… Di –** codeaba a la rubia que estaba sentada a su lado.

**D: ¿Qué? –** parecía ida.

**N: ¿Qué te pasa?, el profesor está hablando -** apuntaba al hombre que hablaba y hablaba.

**D: ¿Si? –** Miro al profesor y al mismo tiempo regreso la mirada a su amiga **– Necesito decirte algo – **necesitaba hablar con alguien urgentemente.

**N: Claro dispara –** le gustaba cotillear.

**D:** miro al profesor para ver si las estaba viendo **– Bese a Lea –** soltó sin anestesia y no se dio cuenta que una muchacha que estaba en la silla de al lado la escuchaba.

**N: ¿QUE TU QUE? –** alzo la voz llamado la atención de todos, que enseguida las miraron.

**D: Baja la voz… –** le susurro.

**-Agron, Rivera guarden silencio y ponga atención, o si no salen de clase –** la miro seriamente y las dos chicas asintieron.

**N: ¿Besaste a Lea? –** le pregunto lo más bajo que pudo, estaba un poco sorprendida.

**D: Es decir ella me beso, no yo la bese…**

**N: ¿Quién beso a quién? –** perdía la paciencia.

**D: El punto es que nos besamos –** las dos tenían mucho que ver en el beso.

**N: Ya… –** procesaba lo que estaba escuchando** - ¿Y cómo fue? – **quería detalles.

**D: Todo fue muy rápido, estábamos en mi habitación, Lea casi se cae al piso…**

**N: ¿Qué hacía Lea en tu habitación? -** alzaba una de sus cejas pícaramente.

**D: No me mires así –** se sonrojaba un poco, ya se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amiga.

**N: ¡Contéstame! –** no era para nada paciente.

**-Rivera guarde silencio, es la segunda vez que le llamo la atención, a la próxima sale de clase** – el profesor la apuntaba con una hoja.

**N: Lo siento profesor –** le sostenía la mirada, el profesor arrugaba la nariz, nuevamente se giraba a la pizarra y comenzaba a escribir **– Bueno sigue –** miraba nuevamente a la rubia.

**D: Creo que mejor te cuento después –** no quería meterse en problemas.

**N: Pues no, ya soltaste una parte de la sopa, pues lo terminas de hacer –** no le gustaba quedarse a medias.

**D:** rodo los ojos **– Anoche estaba afuera de mi casa, entonces…**

**-Agron, Rivera salgan –** el profesor apuntaba la puerta.

**D: Pero profesor… -** iba a protestar.

**-Se han llevado conversando toda la clase, eso me da a entender que no les interesa estar aquí, así que por favor salgan – **sentencio.

**N: Vámonos Di – **empezaba a recoger sus cosas **– Al fin y al cabo esta clase está más aburrida que discurso de político sin seguidores –** terminaba de recoger todo, se levantaba y la rubia hacia lo mismo.

**D: Por tu culpa nos botaron de clase -** se quejaba mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

**N: Ay no te quejes, bien que no querías estar allí –** la rubia sonrió **– Ahora si termíname de contar –** no se le olvidaba nada.

**D: Busquemos un lugar más tranquilo… -** le propuso y la latina asintió.

…

'_¿Qué voy hacer?, ¿Le diré a Mila lo del Beso con Di?, tengo que hacerlo, a mí no me gusta mentir, ni mucho menos engañar a nadie, aunque técnicamente ya lo hice porque fui yo la que bese a Dianna, ¡Ay Dios!, en que enredo que estoy._

'_¿Mila o Dianna?..._

'_Mila es… es linda, atenta, me quiere y ha estado conmigo en uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida y la quiero, de verdad que la quiero, por algo es mi novia ¿no?._

'_Dianna es mi amor, mi primer amor, siempre supe que nunca la olvidaría, pero ya me había resignado a que nunca me vería más que como una amiga y resulta que ahora, ¿le gusto?, por algo me beso ¿no?._

'_Mi vida está peor que culebrón mexicano de las tres de la tarde…_

**JG: Sigues en Lealandia –** las saco de sus pensamientos, estaban en la clase de historia y se dio cuenta que su amiga lo que menos hacia era prestar atención.

**L: No, en dramatilandia -** sonreía de medio lado.

**JG: ¡Ya se!, sigues pensando en tus dos amores –** La molesto y la morena sin ganas de molestarse, solo asintió **– Tomaras la decisión correcta – **le daba ánimos.

**L: Si fuera fácil… –** susurro.

…

**N: Entonces… ¿Tú y Lea se besaron? –** volvía a repetir.

**D: ¡Que sí! –** estaba cansada de repetir le lo mismo.

**N: Di, sabes que estas actuando mal ¿no? –** esta vez la miro seriamente.

**D: ¿Por qué lo dices? –** la miro confundida.

**N: Di, Lea esta con Mila, no puedes meterte en su relación, no creo que sería justo…**

**D: Pero… pero Lea me quiere a mi…**

**N: De verdad que no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo –** se paraba de la silla **– Di ¿te estás escuchando?, ¿te das cuentas lo que estás haciendo?...**

**D: No… no sé qué quieres decirme…**

**N: ¿Qué sientes por Lea?, porque hasta donde yo sé eres bien heterosexual, el hecho de que te hayas quedado con Sebastian lo prueba –** se cruzaba de brazos.

**D: No… no lo sé…**

**N: ¿no lo sabes? –** la miraba incrédula.

**D: No es que no lo sepa, es que no sé cómo explicarlo, Lea… Lea me hace sentir como una niñita enamorada –** se sonrojo **– No lo sé, siento cosas, siento mariposas en el estómago cada vez que me mira y me muero de celos cada vez que la veo con…**

**N: Mila –** la rubia asintió - **¿Desde cuándo sientes algo por ella?...**

**D: No sé cuándo empecé a sentirlo, no sé si lo sentía ya desde antes y por miedo o por lo que sea no lo podía o no lo quería ver, solo sé que tuvo que llegar y ella –** arrugo la nariz, no le gustaba hablar de Mila **– Y mis celos salieron a flote –** suspiraba.

**N: Ay Di, esta metía en un lio –** le volvía sentar junto a ella.

**D: Crees que no lo sé, crees que no me da rabia saber que ella pudo estar antes conmigo y que por mi estupidez no es así –** solo de pensarlo le daban ganas de golpearse contra la pared.

**N: Ya Di, no te tortures, como ibas a saber que querías meterte en los pantalones de Lea –** la molesto un poco.

**D: No me parece chistoso –** se cruzaba de brazos.

_Hora del receso…_

**Mi: Mi mamá me ha pedido que te lleve a casa – **le decía a su novia mientras caminaban a la cafetería.

**L: ¿En serio? –** se puso nerviosa.

**Mi: Si, me pregunto si te podía llevar esta noche, ya sabes por lo de nuestra cita, y le he dicho que te preguntaría –** estaba muy feliz.

**L: Bueno yo…**

**-Ahora que no son novias –** una chica se acercó a las dos **- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? –** miro a Mila.

**Mi: ¿Qué?, ¿De dónde sacas que no somos novias? –** la miro con el ceño fruncido.

**-Pues porque ella – **señalo a Lea **- Ahora sale con Dianna Agron –** la morena abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

**Mi: ¿De dónde sacas eso? –** ahora si no entendía nada.

-**Pues eso fue lo que Dianna le dijo a Naya Rivera en clase de ciencias, yo las escuche, ella –** volvió a señalar a la morena – **Se besó con Dianna –** dijo como si nada y Lea empezó a pasar saliva pesadamente **- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? –** le volvió a preguntar.

**Mi: Nos puedes dejar solas, por favor –** le pidió amablemente.

**-Está bien –** dijo resignada **– Pero si te animas ya sabes dónde buscarme –** le guiño un ojo y termino por irse.

**Mi:** miro a la morena **- ¿Es verdad lo que dijo? –** la miro seriamente, pero a la vez tenía los ojos llorosos.

**L: Mila…**

**Mi ¿ES VERDAD? –** quería la verdad.

**L: Si –** bajo la cabeza avergonzada y los ojos se le ponían llorosos.

**Mi:** sintió como su corazón se rompía y ya no podía evitar que más lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas **– ¿Cuándo?...**

**L: No creo que…**

**Mi: ¿Cuándo? – **le volvió a preguntar.

**L: Anoche después de que te fui a dejar a tu casa – **se sentía muy mal.

**Mi: ¿Ella fue quien te beso**? – tenía la esperanza de que así fuera, le partiría la cara a la rubia apenas la viera.

**L:** negó, tenía que ser sincera **– Fui yo quien la beso –** Dianna le había pedido que la detuviera, pero ella no lo hizo **– Mila yo… lo siento…**

**Mi: Yo lo siento más –** no dijo nada más, le dio una última mirada a la morena y se fue dejándola sola….

**L: Lo siento… –** susurro viendo como Mila se terminaba de alejar.

**I shot for the sky**

**I'm stuck on the ground**

**So why do I try, I know I'm going to fall down**

**I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?**

**Never know why it's coming down, down, down.**

* * *

**Un beso nena :), te dije que no era tu Di ;)**

**Gigita, lo de capitulo anterior ¿fue una amenaza?, *paso saliva nerviosamente*, digo porque me estoy asustando o_0 mas si esa amenaza viene con algún ¿punto rojo? :/**


	15. Chapter 16

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.**

* * *

Lea había intentado por todos los medios hablar con Mila, después de que esta se enterara de la peor forma que se había besado con Dianna, la había evitado completamente, no le cogía las llamadas, ni le respondía los mensajes eso la tenía mal, razón por la cual se encontraba afuera de su casa con la esperanza de que le abriera y pudieran hablar, después de tocar un par de veces al fin le abrieron la puerta, dejando ver a una Mila no muy alegre que digamos.

**L: Hola Mila… no… no me cierres por favor –** miro a la chica tristemente **- ¿Podemos hablar? –** pregunto ante el silencio de la otra chica, Mila suspiro y le abrió más la puerta para que la morena entrara.

**Mi: Siéntate –** le señalo uno de los muebles.

**L: Gracias –** se sentó y vio como Mila lo hizo frente a ella, pero en ningún momento la miraba – **Lo siento… de verdad que lo siento, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte…**

**Mi: Lo se… -** al fin conecto su mirada con la morena **– Además creo que siempre lo supe, siempre supe que algo así podía pasar… siempre has estado enamorada de ella y… y yo simplemente me aferre a la idea de que podía enamorarte, pero no fue así, por eso no puedo evitar que esto me duela – **sus ojos se ponían llorosos y bajaba la mirada, la morena se levantó, se acercó a la chica y se arrodillo frente a ella.

**L: Perdóname… -** agarraba su mentón para que la mirara **– Te juro que quise amarte, pero no pude, sé que te lastime y también sé que después de lo que paso ya no quieras estar conmigo y lo entiendo…**

**Mi: Lo mejor será que nos alejemos… -** alejo a la morena y se levantó.

**L: ¿Qué quieres decir? –** le pregunto ya de pies.

**Mi: Yo no puedo ser tu amiga, si es eso lo que me vas a pedir –** la miro fijamente **– No por el momento, tengo que sanar está herida y estando tu cerca no podré hacerlo…**

**L: Entiendo… -** dijo resignada.

**Mi: Te deseo lo mejor a ti y a ella –** esto lo le dolía, pero a pesar de todo quería que la morena fuera feliz.

**L: Dianna y yo no tenemos nada, ni siquiera sé que es lo que en realidad siente por mí…**

**Mi: Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo averigües – **se quedaron en silencio** – Creo que será mejor que te vayas - **dijo finalmente.

**L: Claro… – **toda esta situación la entristecía completamente, Mila se acercó lentamente a la puerta y la abrió, la morena suspiro, camino a la salida, miro a la que había sido su novia, se acercó a ella, le dejo un beso en la mejilla y salió sin mirar hacia atrás.

Minutos después la morena llegaba a su casa, entraba rápidamente sin mirar a nadie y sus dos padres se miraron entre ellos.

**Ed: Yo voy –** le dio a su marido y este asintió.

La morena entraba a su habitación, se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente, sentía que ya no podía más.

**El: Lea… -** tocaba la puerta **- ¿Puedo pasar? –** le preguntaba.

**L: Si… -** se limpiaba las lágrimas, su madre entraba y se sentaba junto a ella.

**Ed: ¿Estás bien? – **veía claramente que su hija había estado llorando.

**L: Termine con Mila –** comenzaba nuevamente a llorar y se abrazaba a su madre.

**Ed: Oh mi amor lo siento –** ahora entendía **– Pero ¿Qué paso? –** separaba un poco a su hija y la miraba a la cara.

**L: Bese a Dianna… -** espero a ver la reacción de su madre.

**Ed: Vaya, eso sí es fuerte –** intentaba procesar la información.

**L: Mila se enteró y está muy dolida y… y no puedo evitar sentirme la peor persona del mundo…**

**Ed: No mi amor, no digas eso….**

**L: Pero es que ella no se lo merecía mamá – **se lamentaba.

**Ed: ¿Y qué es lo que pasa con Di? – **tenía que estar al tanto de toda la situación.

**L: Estoy enamorada de ella – **confeso**.**

**Ed: ¿Ella lo sabe?...**

**L: Si, se lo dije antes de que terminara el año anterior, pero ella me dijo que no me podía ver como algo más, que no fuera como su mejor amiga, después se hizo novia se Sebastian – **más lagrimas rodaban por su mejillas** – Y… y eso me puso muy mal, después le pedí que nos alejáramos, hasta que yo dejara de sentir esto – **se tocaba su corazón** – Y ella pareció entenderlo, después apareció Mila y todo se complicó, todo lo relacionado con Mila le parecía mal y prácticamente ninguna de las dos se soportaban, hasta que hace unos días nos besamos y realmente no entiendo que es lo que quiere de mi… - **termino de explicarse.

**Ed: Esto me parece el típico caso de que, nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde…**

**L: ¿Tú crees? –** quería tener la esperanza de que por lo menos Dianna sentía algo por ella.

**Ed: Por lo que me estas contado si, al parecer Dianna se sintió amenazada por Mila y es allí cuando sus celos salieron a flote, incluso pude darme cuenta de eso el día en que cenamos las cuatro, pero no te comente nada porque creí que era mi imaginación…**

**L: Pero… si de verdad siente algo por mí, porque no me lo dijo antes, porque tuvo que esperar a que yo m decidiera a tener algo con alguien más para reaccionar – **esto la hacía sentir frustrada.

**Ed: A veces el corazón es así hija, de seguro tenia miedo admitir sus sentimientos, o simplemente no se daba cuenta de que existían…**

**L: ¿Y qué es lo que debo hacer?...**

**Ed: Pues hablar con ella, aclarar esta situación, si de verdad te quiere pues sabrá ser sincera contigo…**

**L: Tengo miedo… ¿Y si me dice que solo esta confundida?, no podría soportarlo –** eso acabaría con la poca estabilidad que le quedaba.

**Ed: Pues para eso tienen que hablar, no te rompas la cabeza, no creo que Di este jugando con algo así – **no la creía capaz.

**L: Gracias mamá – **nuevamente se abrazaba a su madre.

**Ed: Siempre voy a estar para ti Lee -** besaba su cabeza.

_Al otro día…_

Dianna caminaba hacia su casillero, estaba algo frustrada porque no había podido hablar con la morena sobre el beso, solo de recordarlo sonreía, se había sentido tan completa que aunque sonara egoísta se moría por repetirlo, por cada segundo que pasaba estaba más segura de lo que sentía por la morena y se moría por decírselo, aunque muchas veces se recriminaba por lo estúpida que había sido y no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentía por su mejor amiga, si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera evitado a Sebastian y a Mila.

**-Agron –** sintió como alguien la tocaba por atrás y se giró para ver quién era.

**D: Mil…. –** no termino completar el nombre de la chica, porque esta le dio un certero puñetazo que la hizo caer al piso.

**Mi: Ahora si estamos a mano –** la miraba seriamente **– Y más te vale que la hagas feliz, porque si no, este golpe no será nada comparado con lo que te hare después –** la amenazo y termino por irse, mientras la rubia se paraba y se sobaba el pómulo derecho.

**D: ¿Qué me ven? –** les dijo a los curiosos y vio como la morena estaba parada unos metros más allá y rápidamente se acercó a ella **- ¿Tenemos que hablar? – **no le importaba el golpe que había recibido.

**L: Si pero primero vamos a la enfermería** – le propuso y la rubia asintió.

_En la enfermería…_

**D: Ouch me duele –** se quejaba mientras la morena le ponía una funda de hielo en el pómulo.

**L: Ya no te que quejes, lo estoy haciendo despacio –** tenía su rostro muy cerca del de la rubia, sus ojos se desviaron a sus labios y la rubia se dio cuenta ya que ella había hecho lo mismo, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse más, hasta que sus labios se rozaron pero la morena reacciono y se alejó **– Creo que deberías ponerte alguna crema, no tardara en ponerse morado –** le señalaba el golpe.

**D: No me importa –** le había dolido que la morena se separara de ella y ahora ella se pasaba bolsa de hielo.

**L: Mila sabe que nos besamos –** la rubia la miro sorprendida **– Alguien te escucho mientras hablabas con Naya en clases de Ciencias y se lo dijo…**

**D: Mierda… -** susurro, ahora entendía porque le había pegado.

**L: Y por eso terminamos… -** miro fijamente a la rubia para ver su reacción.

**D: ¿En serio? –** su rostro se había iluminado.

**L: Si, ella esta dolida, incluso no me quiere ni como amiga – **nuevamente se lamentaba, la rubia se paró de la camilla y se acercó un poco a la morena.

**D: Lo siento Lee te juro que no quería que las cosas fueran así yo…**

**L: ¿Qué sientes por mí? - **fue directa.

**D: Siento que si te veo con alguien más me muero de celos…**

**L: ¿Por qué?...**

**D: Porque me di cuenta de que te quiero – **confeso y se sintió liberada** – Te quiero y fui una idiota al no darme cuenta antes, no sé porque lo hice, quizás si lo sabía, pero por miedo no lo quería aceptar, ni siquiera sé porque salí con Sebastian – **la morena hizo una meuca de dolor **– Pero sé que lo que siento aquí es real –** se tocaba su corazón.

**L: No lo sé Di… **

**D: Solo quiero que me des una oportunidad de demostrártelo… - **agarraba sus manos.

**L: Acabo de salir de una relación y no creo que Mila…**

**D: Lo sé y estoy dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que se necesario, pero no te alejes de mi – **le pidió suplicante.

**L: Esta bien – **sonrió de medio lado, no tenía nada que perder si le daba una oportunidad a la rubia, mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba la idea.

**D: Genial – **dio un brinquito.

**L: Ya no te duele… - **le acaricio el pómulo que estaba bien enrojecido.

**D: Un poquito, sí que tiene la mano pesada – **hizo un gesto divertido** - Pero creo que me lo merecía – **sonrió.

**L: Sera mejor que vayamos a clase –** las dos ya habían perdido la primera hora.

**D: Vamos… - **juntas salieron del lugar, se miraban de reojo y se daban sonrisas cómplices.

**L: Hasta aquí llego yo…. – **le señalo el aula.

**D: Ok…**

**L: Nos vemos Di… - **le dio una sonrisa tímida.

**D: No te arrepentirías Lee – **le dio una profunda mirada, la morena asintió sabiendo a que se refería se acercó más a ella y le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla y la rubia no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, la morena se separó y termino de entrar al aula **– Bien Dianna es tu momento, no lo arruines –** se dijo a sí misma y también se fue a sus clases.

* * *

**Un beso Gigita espero y te haya gustado XD**

**Un beso nena ;)**


	16. Chapter 17

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.**

* * *

**N: ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – **entraba tras la rubia al auditorio y Heather venia atrás de ella.

**D: Nada – **intentaba que nadie las viera y se sentaban en los últimos asientos.

**H: ¿Estamos espiando a Lea? – **pregunto tranquilamente.

**D: ¡No! – **aclaro mirando hacia el escenario donde justamente estaban paradas Mila y Lea que hacían de todo por no mirarse.

**N: Pues yo creo que si – **acoto y la rubia la miro feamente.

**-Bien chicas, enséñenos como se hace un dueto de verdad –** hablaba el profesor, esta vez Mila y Lea si se miraron, suspiraron, así que mejor decidieron hacer la presentación, Mila empezó con los acordes, con su guitarra.

_Mila_

**You only know what I want you to**

_Rachel_

**I know everything you don't want me to **

_Mila_

**Your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine**

_Rachel_

**You think your dreams are the same as mine**

_Juntas_

**Oh, I don't love you, but I always will**

**Oh, I don't love you, but I always will**

**I don't love you but I always will**

**I always will**

La rubia no lo podía negar, la morena y Mila tenían una química indescriptible y en ese dueto lo estaban demostrando, lo hacían tan bien que eso hacía que se muriera de celos, por no ser ella quien estuviera en el lugar de la ex novia de la morena.

_Rachel_

**I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back**

_Mila_

**The less I give, the more I get back**

**N: No lo hacen nada mal – **opinaba.

**D: ¡Podrías callarte! –** levanto la voz y la música dejo de escucharse, en menos de un segundo tenían más de quince pares de ojos mirándolas.

**-Señoritas ¿Qué hacen allí? –** les llamo la atención el profesor.

**D: Eh… eh disculpe profesor – **se levantaba de su asiento y su mirada de cruzo con la de la morena que la miraba confundida y con la de Mila que la miraba con cara de poco amigos** – Nosotras solo… solo estábamos viendo la presentación –** se excusó.

**-Pues no parece – **las miraba feamente, habían interrumpido su clase y eso lo irritaba completamente.

**N: Mi amiga tiene razón, solo estábamos viendo, no queríamos interrumpir – **ayudaba a la rubia.

**-Pues si van a estar allí, hagan silencio y no interrumpan – **dijo firmemente.

**D: Lo sentimos no se volverá a repetir, mejor nos vamos – **miro a su amigas y estas asintieron, caminaron a la salida no sin antes darle una última mirada a la morena.

La morena no entendía que hacia la rubia en el auditorio, pero a la vez le había parecido divertida ver su cara de pánico cuando el profesor las descubrió, juraría que temblaba por la mirada que le había dado el profesor.

**N: Vaya que mirada –** caminaba por los pasillos junto a las dos rubias.

**D: Ni me lo digas…**

**N: Pero ahora si en serio… estábamos espiando a Lea ¿verdad?** – le volvió a preguntar.

**D: Claro que no –** pararon frente al casillero de la rubia.

**N: Di…** - le daba una mirada inquisidora.

**D: Bueno no la estábamos espiando, solo… solo quería verla** – se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

**H: ¡Hay que linda! –** dijo sonriente.

**N: Ridículo –** la rubia rodo los ojos **– Pero por lo visto todavía tienes celos de Mila –** la miraba fijamente.

**D: Ya no es competencia para mí –** dijo no muy segura **– Lea la término por mí ¿no?...**

**N: Si en eso tienes toda la razón, tú fuiste la culpable de dañar esa relación –** le dijo irónicamente.

**H: Si, ellas hacían una linda pareja** – acoto y Dianna la miro como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando.

**D: ¿Realmente ustedes son mis amigas? –** Las miraba indignada **– Creo que tengo suficiente con ver la química que tienen cantando esa jodida canción, tengo suficiente con tener que aguantarme la cara de idiota de Mila cada vez que la mira, por mi ella se puede ir a freír espárragos…**

**-¿Qué dijiste?** – alguien atrás de ella le pregunto y se giró para ver quién era.

**D: Lea –** palideció.

**L: No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando –** negaba con la cabeza.

N: Lea… - intentaba mediar un poco.

**L: No digas nada Naya, ya escuche suficiente…** - le dio una mirada seria a la rubia y se fue del lugar.

**D: Lea… -** intento ir tras ella.

**H: Sera mejor que no insistas –** la agarraba de un brazo.

**D: Mierda… -** susurraba lamentándose.

**N: Esta vez si metiste la pata hasta el fondo…**

**D: Todo esto es tu culpa - **miro a la morena feamente.

**N: ¿Mi culpa porque? –** Se molestaba, la rubia solo la miro y se fue** – Definitivamente está loca –** veía como la rubia giraba en una esquina.

**H: Vamos, quiere enseñarte algo –** la agarro de la mano y le sonrió pícaramente, Naya se dejó llevar sabía que lo que iba a pasar le iba a gustar.

…

Horas más tarde Dianna después de insistirle a la morena para hablar, disculparse y después de mandarle miles de mensajes y hacerle varias llamadas, tomo la decisión de ir a su casa, estaba parada frente a la puerta muy nerviosa, le sudaban las manos pero aun así toco el timbre y espero pacientemente a que le abrieran.

**Ed: Hola Di… -** fue la mamá de la morena quien abrió la puerta provocando que la rubia se pusiera más nerviosa.

**D: Buenas noches Edith** – pasaba saliva **– ¿Esta Lea? – **jugaba con los dedos de sus manos.

**Ed: Si… si esta –** parecía más seria de lo normal.

**D: ¿Podría hablar con ella?, es decir podrías decirle que quiero hablar con ella -** los nervios la ponían estúpida.

**Ed: ¿Y cómo de qué? –** se cruzaba de brazos.

**D: Bueno yo… yo solo quiero hablar con ella, por favor –** la miraba suplicante y la mujer suspiro.

**Ed: Pasa –** se hizo a un lado **– Lea no quiere verte, no sé qué le hiciste, pero me pidió que no te dejara entrar – **la rubia bajo la mirada **– Pero yo no estoy de acuerdo - **sonrió y la rubia nuevamente la miro **– Sube y arréglalo –** la rubia sonrió y se dirigió a las escaleras **– Di –** volvió a llamarla **– No lastimes a mi Lea, procura hacerla feliz –** le dijo suavemente.

**D: Eso está hecho –** sonrió y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

'_Respira Di, vamos tu puedes, es ahora o nunca…_

Toco suavemente la puerta de la habitación de la morena y respiro profundamente.

**L: Pasa… -** la morena pensó que era su madre.

**D: Hola Lee… -** entro dudosa esperando la reacción de la morena.

**L: ¿Qué haces aquí? –** se paró de la cama **– Le dije a mi madre que no quería verte –** se veía muy enojada.

**D: Lee por favor escúchame** – juntaba sus manos como si estuviera rezando.

**L: Habla… -** se cruzó de brazos.

**D: Lo siento, fui una estúpida…**

**L: Claro que lo fuiste… -** no daba su brazo a torcer.

**D: No debí decir lo que dije…**

**L: ¡Claro que no debiste Dianna, Mila se sacrificó por nosotras, me dejo para que yo fuera feliz contigo! –** la señalo.

**D: Lo se… -** llevaba toda la tarde lamentándose por eso.

**L: Y a ti no te importa lo que ella siente, sus sentimientos, Mila es una gran persona Dianna, ella supo comportarse a la altura de todo esto, mientras que nosotras lo único que hemos hecho es lastimarla y comportarnos como unas inmaduras… -** sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

**D: Lo se…**

**L: Ese es tu problema Dianna, siempre sabes todo y nunca te pones a pensar a quien te llevas por delante por tus palabras y decisiones… -** le recriminaba **– Ni siquiera sé que es lo quieres conmigo –** la miro dolida.

**D: Te amo Lea – **la morena cambio la expresión de su rostro **- Creo que siempre lo he hecho y solo de pensar que te puedo perder, esa sola idea me aterra… -** se acercaba más ella **– Sé que no soy perfecta y que la mayor parte del tiempo no pienso en lo que digo, en lo que hago y me comporto como una idiota inmadura, pero soy una idiota que te ama –** agarraba sus manos y sonreía, la morena estaba vez lloraba pero de felicidad por lo que escuchaba **– Yo quiero todo contigo Lee y… y no puedo prometerte que no te hare morir del coraje –** sonrió contagiando a la morena **- Pero… pero te prometo que siempre estaré allí a tu lado amándote, la pregunta ahora es ¿Tú me amas? – **clavaba profundamente su mirada en la de la morena.

**L: Creo que eso ya lo sabes… -** recordó las veces que se lo dijo.

**D: Si pero... quiero volverlo a escuchar de tus labios** – sonreía de manera insinuante y ponía sus manos en la cintura de la morena.

**L: Te amo –** sonreía y cruzaba sus manos en el cuello de la rubia.

**D: Yo también te amo –** no dijo nadas más y poso sus labios sobre los labios carnosos de la morena que tanto se moría por besar…

**I belong with you, you belong with me**

**You're my sweet heart**

**I belong with you, you belong with me**

**You're my sweet **

* * *

**Un beso Gigita, de seguro estarás feliz XD**

**Un saludo para Karla Escorcia Acosta :)**

******Mary Lu Laos** prefiero los besos XD  


**Liz Zombiegirl aquí esta, como te lo prometí, vez! tu acoso por twitter funciona XD ;)**

**Un beso nena mil años después XD, espero que te haya gustado ;)**


	17. Chapter 18

**Siento la demora! :)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.**

* * *

**N: ¿Qué piensas hacer? –** estaba parada a un lado del casillero de Dianna.

**D: Pues no lo sé todavía –** parecía frustrada **– Pero lo que si se, es que esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien, no sé, quiero llevarla a una cita –** se sonrojo **– Ya sabes a qué me refiero…**

**N: Eres tan cursi –** se burlaba **– Pero me alegro por ti - **decía sincera **– Por cierto ¿Ya le dijiste a tu mamá? –** esa pregunta era muy importante.

**D: No... No he tenido oportunidad ¿Cómo crees que lo tome? –** le daba miedo pensar que su madre la rechazara, o que su padre y su hermano lo hicieran también.

**N: Pues si le dices la verdad, no creo que lo tomen mal, eres su hija y de seguro será feliz si tú eres feliz, ¿O no eres feliz?...**

**D: Soy muy feliz –** recordaba los besos que se había dado con la morena.

**N: Ves, de seguro no habrá problema, ahí viene Mila –** disimuladamente señalo a la chica que por todo los medios evitaba mirarlas.

**D: Tenme esto –** le entrego unos libros **– Tengo que hablar con ella…**

**N: ¿Qué piensas hacer? –** se asustó, no quería problemas.

**D: Lo que debería haber hecho, hace mucho tiempo –** dijo muy segura y se fue tras Mila.

**N: Di… -** intento frenarla pero fue tarde.

**D: Mila… Mila – **la llamaba, pero la chica no le hacía caso** – Mila espera – **le volvía a decir.

**M: ¿Qué quieres? –** se giró hacia ella.

**D: Quería hablar contigo –** le dijo tímida.

**M: No creo que tú y yo tengamos algo de qué hablar –** se puso borde.

**D: Pues yo creo que si –** la miro fijamente.

**M: ¿No tengo escapatoria verdad? – **le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

**D: No – **dijo segura.

**M: - **suspiro **– Ok, hablaremos, pero no aquí, sígueme – **comenzó a caminar, siendo seguida por la rubia **– Aquí estará bien –** entraron a una aula vacía **– Me dirás –** se cruzó de brazos.

**D: Bueno primero creo que te debo empezar pidiéndote una disculpa, ya que mi comportamiento hacia tu persona no ha sido el adecuado y ha dejado mucho que desear…**

**M: A veces el amor nos hace actuar como idiotas –** parecía entender a la rubia.

**D: Quizás tengas razón, pero de todas maneras, tu nunca me hiciste nada como para que te tratara mal, todo lo contrario, lo único que querías es hacer feliz a la persona que amaba y al mismo tiempo, había roto su corazón –** solo de recordarlo le ocasionaba una punzada en el corazón.

**M: En eso tienes razón** – dijo tristemente, lo único que había querido era hacer feliz a la morena y no lo había conseguido.

**D: Por eso creo que te debo una disculpa, yo no actué bien, me metí en lo que ustedes tenían y eso no se le hace a nadie –** se sentía muy avergonzada.

**M: De nada vale lamentarse, al fin y al cabo Lea esta con la persona que de verdad quiere y yo… yo no puedo hacer nada en contra eso…**

**D: ¿Por qué eres tan compresiva? yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho un escándalo –** y sí que lo haría, la actitud de Mila le parecía tan pasiva, que sin lugar a dudas ella no se actuaría así, si estuviera en su lugar.

**M: Quizás porque tengo a dos padres divorciados, que pasaron por la misma situación que yo –** se encogió de hombros.

**D: Lo siento…**

**M: No importa –** le quitó importancia al asunto** - Igual ya me acostumbre, lo único que no quería es que Lea y yo termináramos igual que mis padres, yo la quiero mucho y sinceramente quiero que sea feliz, conmigo o sin mi…**

**D: Lea tiene razón, eres una gran persona –** le sonrió.

**M: No te creas, también tengo mis días –** sonrió.

**D: Yo siempre los tengo –** recordaba cada metida de pata que había hecho.

**M: Me imagino –** se quedaron en silencio, parecían dos amigas hablando, cuando hasta hace poco, no se podían ni ver.

**D: De verdad que lo siento, no te estoy pidiendo que seamos amigas, porque quizás en este momento no sería lo más correcto, pero me sentiría más tranquila si aceptaras mis disculpas…**

**M: Disculpas aceptadas…**

**D: Gracias –** se sentía un poco más aliviada.

**M: Bueno, creo que nos tenemos que ir a clases –** miraba su reloj.

**D: Claro –** torpemente comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida y se encontraron de frente con nada más y nada menos, que con Lea.

**L: ¿Qué estaban haciendo? –** las miro entre confundida y asustada.

**M Charlando –** le dijo tímida.

**L: ¿Cómo que charlando? –** no le creía nada.

**D: Charlando Lee, cosas de chicas ya sabes –** le guiñaba un ojo.

**M: Bueno yo me voy –** le dio una mirada furtiva a la rubia **– Nos vemos, chao Lea –** ahora miraba a la morena y se iba.

**L: Chao –** espero a que Mila desapareciera de su vista, para mirar a la rubia **- ¿Qué estaban hablando? – l**a miraba con el ceño fruncido.

**D: Cosas de chicas –** le dijo sonriente, pero a la morena no le causa gracia **– Le estaba pidiendo disculpas ya ¿Contenta? –** la morena rodo los ojos.

**L: ¿Y de qué le estabas pidiendo disculpas? –**ahora fue el turno de la rubia de rodar los ojos, la morena siempre quería saber todo.

**D: Sobre todo lo que pasó entre las tres, no creo que tenga que explicártelo, porque no terminaría –** se cruzaba de brazos.

**L: Bueno está bien –** parecía haber quedado satisfecha con la respuesta.

**D: Ahora que lo recuerdo –** se acercaba a la morena y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

**L: ¿Qué haces? ¡Nos pueden ver! –** miraba para todos lados.

**D: Pues besar a la chica que amo –** beso su nariz **– Y no me importa si nos ven – **cerro el poco espacio entre las dos y beso delicadamente los labios de la morena, intentando mantener el sabor de su boca en la suya propia.

**L: Di… -** intentaba separarse.

**D: Me preguntaba ¿Si no tienes que hacer nada mañana en la noche?** – había separado un poco su boca de la de la morena.

**L: ¿Para? –** tenía los ojos cerrado.

**D: Es que… es que quería llevarte a una cita –** se sonrojo y la morena abrió sus ojos.

**L: ¿En serio?...**

**D: Muy en serio –** volvía a besar su nariz **– Entonces ¿Te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo?...**

**L: Me encantaría –** ahora fue ella quien ataco los labios de la rubia, escucharon como alguien se aclaraba la garganta y las dos giraron su rostro para ver de quien se trataba.

**-Creo que esta noche tendré pesadillas –** dijo alguien poniendo cara de asco.

**-Naya no digas eso, se ven tan lindas** – dijo ahora una rubia muy sonriente y las que se estaban besando se sonrojaron.

**-Si muy lindas –** un chico muy guapo apoyaba lo dicho por la rubia.

**N: Es que ver como se pasan los arroces, es terrorífico** – se estremecía.

**H: No digas eso –** le dio un golpe en el brazo a Naya.

**-Eso es asqueroso –** el chico fruncía el ceño **- Así que cállate de una vez – **miraba con asco a Naya.

**N: Mira Groff, tu a mí no me dices que hacer – **se ponía borde.

**D: Si, cállate mejor –** también tenía el ceño fruncido por lo que había dicho su amiga **– Lea y yo nos estábamos besando y en el caso de que estuviéramos pasándonos algo, seria saliva –** ahora Lea la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

**L: Podrían dejar de hablar de eso…**

**JG: Si por favor…**

**N: No decías lo mismo cuando tenías la lengua de Di, incrustada en tu garganta –** la morena se sonrojo.

**D: Bueno ya, deja de molestarnos –** miro a su amiga feamente.

**H: Si cállate de una vez –** miro de mala manera a Naya y se fue a abrazar a sus amigas **– Estoy tan feliz por ustedes…**

**GJ: Yo también - **sonreía al lado de Naya, que aunque lo negara también estaba feliz.

**-Gracias –** dijeron al mismo tiempo Lea y Dianna.

Después de la pequeña conversación se retiraron a sus clases, durante el almuerzo comieron todos juntos, después nuevamente se fueron a clases, hasta la hora de salida, Naya y Heather se fueron juntas, John se fue en su auto, mientras que Lea con Dianna, ya que su auto estaba en el taller.

**D: ¿Nos vemos más tarde?** – estaban estacionadas frente a la casa de la rubia.

**L: Si, podrías entrar por mi ventana –** le dijo de manera insinuante.

**D: Me parece una buena idea –** muchas veces lo había hecho.

**L: Creo que es mejor que entre de una vez, mamá se empezara a preocupar –** conocía muy bien a su madre.

**D: Esta bien –** se acercó a darle un beso.

**L: Di, nos podrían ver –** miraba hacia la casa de la rubia.

**D: No lo creo –** probablemente su madre estaría en la cocina o en la parte superior de la casa.

**L: Pero… -** no siguió hablando, porque lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos, su delicada y juguetona lengua pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su boca y ella gustosa le concedía el permiso, podría pasar todo la verdad besando los labios de Dianna y nunca se cansaría, pero el aire se hacía necesario y así no quisiera tendría que separarse de la rubia** – Dime que esto no es un sueño **– tenía su frente pegada a la de la rubia y los ojos cerrados, la rubia no dijo nada, simplemente la volvía a besar.

**D: Eso responde tu pregunta –** besaba su nariz.

**L: Totalmente –** sonreía feliz **– Sera mejor que baje de una vez – **se separaba lo más que podía de la rubia, porque si no terminaría de perder la cabeza.

**D: Te amo –** su mirada era tan profunda, que la morena juraría que podía ver hasta su alma, desarmándola totalmente.

**L: Y yo te amo a ti –** le sonrió y le dio un beso rápido, antes de bajarse y salir prácticamente corriendo hasta su casa, la rubia solo negó con la cabeza, decidió bajar de una vez y entrar de una vez a su casa.

**D: Mamá –** llamaba a su madre **– Mamá…**

**-En la cocina –** escucho como le decía, la rubia camino hasta la cocina y vio a su madre de espaldas lavando algo, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**D: Buena tardes –** parecía más feliz de lo normal.

**Ma: Hola Di, estamos muy felices ¿no? – se** giraba para mirarla.

**D: Pues si –** recordó a la morena.

**Ma: ¿Y me imagino que eso tiene que ver con Lea?, las vi afuera en el auto –** la rubia se tensó y la sonrisa se le borro totalmente **- ¿Qué pasa?...**

**D: Mamá –** pasaba saliva pesadamente **– Yo… yo tengo que decirte algo…**

**Ma: ¿Decirme que? – **la miraba fijamente** - ¿Qué estas enamorada de Lea? – **la rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida **– Vi cómo se besaban –** esta vez la rubia palideció **- Y no hay que ser muy lista, para saber, que entre ustedes dos pasa algo y más por cómo se han estado comportando las dos últimamente, principalmente tu –** la señalo.

**D: Mamá yo…**

**Ma: No me tienes que explicar nada Di, entiendo que para ti esta situación se haya tornado difícil, pero por lo que veo has logrado asumir tus sentimientos hacia Lea y eso me alegra mucho –** le sonrió.

**D: ¿Te alegra? –** ahora parecía confundida.

**Ma: Si me alegra, conozco a Lea, es el tipo de muchacha que todo madre quiere para un hijo, en este casi hija –** volvió a sonreír **– Prefiero mil veces que sea ella, a que sea una total desconocida –** comenzó a acercarse a su hija **– Yo quiero que seas feliz Di y no me importa si es una mujer, sería una estupidez de mi parte oponerme –** la abrazaba y la rubia soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

**D: Te quiero –** sollozaba.

**Ma: Y yo te quiero a ti mi amor… -** besaba tiernamente su cabeza **– Y bueno, espero a que la traigas a cenar uno de estos días – **se separaba de su hija.

**D: Así será –** intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas.

**-Había reunión familiar y no me habían dicho –** Jasón entraba por la puerta.

**Ma: Pues no te lo dijimos porque no había ninguna reunión familiar –** sonreía.

**J: Vaya -** miro a su hermana **- ¿Estás llorando? –** la miro preocupado.

**D: No… no es nada, solo me duele un poco la cabeza –** miro a su madre, todavía no se sentía preparada para decirle a su hermano.

**J: Ya… -** no estaba muy convencido.

**Ma: Bueno ya vete a cambiar esa ropa –** miraba a su hijo, que traía la ropa muy sucia.

**J: Si madre –** salía rápidamente de la cocina.

**D: ¿Cómo crees que lo tome?...**

**Ma: Bien, él también quiere que seas feliz –** le daba tranquilidad.

Horas más tarde la rubia tocaba la ventana de la morena, que rápidamente la abría.

**D: Te extrañe –** prácticamente se le tiro encima a la morena.

**L: Pero si nos vimos hace unos horas –** enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia.

**D: Pero no fue suficiente –** hacia puchero y besaba sus labios.

**L: Eres adorable… -** se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos.

**D: Mi madre sabe –** soltó sin anestesia.

**L: ¿Qué? –** se separó rápidamente de ella.

**D: Nos vio besándonos en el auto…**

**L: ¡Ay no!, te lo dije Di, te dije que nos podían ver, de seguro me odia** – empezaba a ponerse dramática **– Y ya no va a querer que me acerque a ti… - **sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

**D: ¿Qué? no Lee, cálmate por favor –** la agarraba por los hombros **– No te odia ¿ok? –** la morena asentía **– Está feliz por las dos ¿Puedes creerlo? –** sonreía.

**L: ¿En serio? …**

**D: Pues sí, puede que se me haya notado demasiado que esta loquita por ti –** la morena soltaba una risita **– Y el que nos viera besándonos le confirmo que algo teníamos –** explicaba.

**L: Pero igual, que vergüenza con tu mamá…**

**D: Quiere que vayas a cenar –** sonrió por la cara que puso la morena.

**L: ¿A tu casa? –** parecía visiblemente nerviosa.

**D: ¿A dónde más? –** alzaba una de sus cejas.

**L: Tienes razón, pregunta estúpida, es solo que –** hizo una pausa **– Nunca he tenido una cena con alguna suegra ¿me entiendes? –** con Mila había estado a punto, pero el mismo día que iba a conocer a su madre, la otra morena se enteró del beso con Dianna, así que no había tenido oportunidad de conocerla.

**D: Si te entiendo, pero para todo hay una primera vez ¿no lo crees? –** acercaba más a la morena a su cuerpo.

**L: Pues si… -** sonreía bobamente, besando a su rubia, como si fuera la primera vez…

* * *

******Mary Lu Laos** :* :*  


**Liz Zombiegirl aquí esta, Feliz Cumpleaños adelantado ;)**

**Un beso nena, otra vez tarde, pero aquí estoy :***


	18. Chapter 19

**Siento la demora! :)**

**Disculpen cualquier falla ortográfica!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.**

* * *

**D: Estoy nerviosa… muy nerviosa – **larubia caminaba de un lado para el otro, en su habitación.

**N: Solo la vas a llenar a una cena – **le decía sentada desde el filo de la cama.

**H: Y le va a pedir que sea su novia –** acotaba al lado de Naya.

**D: ¿Y si me dice que no? –** con ojos de terror miraba a sus amigas.

**N: Dudo que te diga que no… creo que es lo que estaba esperando ¿no?...**

**D: Eso creo…**

**H: Mira –** se levantaba **– Todo va a salir bien, solo no metas la pata ¿ok? –** le pedía y la rubia asentía.

**N: Bueno ya termínate de arreglar que tus dramas me desesperan –** se cruzaba de brazos y las dos rubias rodaban los ojos.

La situación en la habitación de la morena, no era para nada diferente, solo se le aumentaba un poco mas de dramatismo.

**JG: Lee me estas mareando –** estaba sentado en la cama de la morena viendo lo que hacia su amiga.

**L: No se que ponerme –** estaba de espaldas a su amigo, frente a su guardarropa y aventaba toda la ropa a la cama, es mas ya tenia una montaña encima de su cama.

**JG: Ya te dije que te pongas este vestido negro, te queda precioso –** le mostraba el vestido que tenia en las manos.

**L: ¿Cuál vestido? –** se giraba hacia el con el ceño fruncido.

**JG: Este –** lo movía en el aire.

**L: Déjame verlo –** se acercaba a la velocidad de la luz a su amigo y le quitaba la prenda de las manos **– No recordaba que lo tenía –** lo miraba detenidamente **- ¿Por qué no me lo enseñaste antes? – **el chico rodo los ojos.

**JG: Hace media hora te lo mostré, pero ni caso me hiciste –** se cruzaba de brazos.

**L: ¿Y si no le gusta a Di? ¿Y si me veo fea? –** sus ojos se ponían brillosos.

**JG: Aquí vamos de nuevo…** – susurraba** – A ver nena –** se levantaba de la cama y la agarraba por los hombros **– Eres una morena muy hermosa y sexy, Di no podrá resistirse a tus encantos – **la morena se sonrojaba **– Así que hazme el favor y arréglate de una vez –** era la milésima vez que se lo pedía.

Faltaban poco para las ocho y cada una ya estaba arreglada en sus habitaciones, ninguno de los Agron y los Berry estaban en casa, habían decidido darles un poco de privacidad a las chicas, el padre de la morena había tomado muy bien el hecho de que te tuviera una cita con la rubia y Jasón no habían entendido nada, no es que ya supiera la verdad todavía, pero aun así decidió hacerle caso a su madre.

**D: Ya es la hora –** ya estaba en la sala de su casa y en compañía de sus amigas.

**H: Toma –** le estiraba un ramo de rosas rojas que antes había comprado.

**D: Gracias –** su tono sonaba nervioso.

**H: Todo va a salir bien –** le daba ánimos.

**D: Eso espero –** suspiraba.

**JG: Lee sal de esa ventana ¡Me estas desquiciando! –** daba un golpecito en el piso, ellos estaban en la cocina de la casa y la morena no dejaba de mirar para la casa de la rubia.

**L: ¿Y si se arrepintió? -** el chico volvía a rodar los ojos.

**JG: Lea no se va a arrepentir, no ves la hora –** le señalaba el reloj del lugar **– Falta poco para… -** no continúo porque el sonido de timbre lo interrumpió **– Ves ahí esta, así que tranquilízate, mientras yo le voy a abrir – **salía rápidamente de la cocina.

**L: Como si fuera fácil… - **suspiraba.

**JG: Pero si es la Srta. Dianna –** abría la puerta y se encontraba con una nerviosa rubia.

**D: ¿Esta Lee? –** intentaba que el ramo de rosas no de le cayera.

**JG: Yo bien gracias –** se hacían el ofendido **– Y si… si esta ya la llamo…**

**D: Lo siento John yo…**

**JG: No te preocupes solo estaba molestándote –** sonreía **– Se que estas nerviosa, Lee esta igual o peor -** hacia una mueca dramática **– Por cierto estas preciosa –** la miraba de arriba abajo y la rubia se sonrojaba.

**D: Gracias…**

**JG: Bueno ya te la llamo, debe estar desesperada y a punto de salir – **sonreía al igual que la rubia** - Pero pasa, que mala educación la mía – **se hacia a un lado y cerraba la puerta – **Ya vengo –** prácticamente corría a la cocina.

**L: ¿Ya llego? ¿Si era ella? ¡Pero habla! –** fue lo primero que es escucho el chico, apenas entro al lugar.

**JG: Y te dije que te tranquilizaras –** sonreía divertido.

**L: No estoy para bromas –** lo miraba feamente y se cruzaba de brazos.

**JG: Ya… ya relájate, si es ella, ya te esta esperando y esta hermosísima** – la morena volvía a sonreír.

**L: ¿En serio?...**

**JG: Si en serio, ahora es mejor que salgas, que tu cita espera – **prácticamente la empujaba hacia afuera.

Nunca el trayecto de la cocina hasta la sala se le había echo tan largo, mas bien siempre se le había echo corto, seguramente la situación por la que estaba pasando le hacia sentir como si estuviera caminando por mas tiempo, desde que descubrió y asumió sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga, en innumerables veces había soñado con que algo así pasara, que su princesa azul, como solía decirle a Dianna, la viniera a buscar la besara y la llevara a una cita, pero siempre creyó que simplemente era un sueño, un sueño que nunca iba a suceder, un sueño que le había costado muchas lagrimas y un sueño que justamente hoy se iba a volver realidad.

Su sonrisa fue inmensa y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar, cuando vio a la misma rubia protagonista de sus sueños, parada en su sala con un elegante vestido, que contorneaba su hermoso cuerpo y un ramo de rosas rojas que seguramente era para ella.

**L: Estas hermosa –** fue lo primero que salió de su boca, apenas estuvo frente a esa hermosa rubia que parecía una princesa.

**D: No tanto como tu –** se mordía el labio inferior, mirándola de arriba abajo **– Son para ti –** le estiraba el ramo de rosas.

**L: Gracias –** aceptaba el detalle de la rubia y enseguida se llevaba las rosas a la nariz, para percibir su aroma **– Me esperas un momento, voy a la cocina a ponerlas en agua – **le decía a la rubia y esta asentía.

**JG: ¿Qué paso? –** veía entrar a la morena y pensaba que algo había sucedido.

**L: Vine a ponerlas en agua –** rápidamente buscaba un recipiente.

**JG: Creí que había pasado algo…**

**L: Pues no –** colocaba el ramo en frasco de vidrio y se giraba para mirar a su amigo **– ¡Dios esta hermosísima! todo esto me parece un sueño…**

**JG: Pero no es un sueño Lee, es la pura realidad, así que es mejor que empieces a creértelo** – le sonreía **– Y es mejor que salgas de una vez, no hagas esperar mas a tu amor –** le señalaba la puerta.

**L: Ok –** respiraba **– Nos vemos luego –** muy feliz salía por la puerta, apenas llego de nuevo frente a la rubia, esta la agarro, la apretó mas contra ella y le dio un sentido beso **- ¿Y eso porque fue? – **su respiración estaba agitada.

**D: Porque eres hermosa, porque me has dado esta oportunidad de de mostrarte lo mucho que te amo –** le daba un pequeño beso en la **nariz – Y porque es mejor que nos vayamos porque se nos hace tarde –** agarraba una de las manos de la morena.

**L: Esta bien –** se dejaba guiar por la rubia, pero apenas salieron afuera se encontraron de frente con alguien que pensaron, que nunca más volverían a ver.

**-Hola Di –** dicha persona miraba a la rubia con una gran sonrisa, la rubia estaba incrédula y Lea empezaba a fruncir el ceño…

* * *

**Se acerca el final….**

**Liz Zombiegirl aquí esta! XD**

**Un beso nena, mil años después pero bueno XD :***


	19. Chapter 20

**Siento la demora! :)**

**Disculpen cualquier falla ortográfica!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Descargo responsabilidades, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.**

* * *

**D: Tu… que… que… -** balbuceaba **- ¿Qué haces aquí? –** finalmente pudo hablar.

**-Vine a verte Di –** dijo aquella persona con una gran sonrisa **– Sé que no ha pasado mucho…. –** se comenzaba a acercar a la rubia.

**L: ¡No te atrevas! –** se ponía a la defensiva.

**-Tu a mí no me dices que hacer** – retaba a la morena.

**D: ¡No le hables así! –** se ponía frente a la morena.

**-¿Qué pasa Di? ¿Por qué me tratas así? –** su tono sonaba ofendido.

**D: Mira Sebastián, no sé qué haces aquí y tampoco me interesa –** miraba fijamente a l chico, que ahora si no entendía nada.

**S: Pero… pero yo…**

**D: Pero tu nada, mira te pido de buenas maneras que te vayas, estoy a punto de tener una cita con m chica –** agarro la mano de la morena, que se sorprendió un poco **– Y se nos está haciendo tarde…**

**S: Espera… ¿Tú y ella? –** esta incrédulo.

**D: Si yo y ella –** dijo con seguridad.

**S: ¿Eres lesbiana? –** tenía la boca abierta.

**L: ¿Tienes algún problema? –** ya se estaba cansando.

**D: No me gustan las etiquetas, pero si tengo que decir que soy lesbiana para que lo entiendas, pues si lo soy ¿contento?** – el chico seguía con lo boca abierta.

**S: Esto es tan… -** se ponía pensativo.

**D: No me interesa lo que pienses, ahora si nos permites, tenemos una cita a la cual debemos asistir –** no dijo nada más, agarro más fuerte la mano de su novia y la arrastro hasta su auto,

**L: Eso fue tan sexi… **

**D: ¿Sexy? –** no entendía nada, le abría la puerta a la morena para que se subiera

**L: Si pues, estabas allí toda enojada** – le decía coquetamente y se terminaba de subir.

**D: Así que te pareció sexy –** alzaba una de sus cejas.

**L: Muy sexy –** seguía con el juego, la rubia no dijo nada más, solo se acercó a ella y le dio un beso, que hizo que Sebastian abriera más sus ojos, ya que seguía parado en el mismo lugar.

**D: Sera mejor que nos vayamos** – se separó del beso **– Te amo – **cerro la puerta y ella también se fue a subir.

**S: Eso fue… eso fue realmente sexy –** el pobre solo reacciono cuando vio el auto de la rubia arrancar.

Varios minutos después la rubia estacionaba su auto frente a un restaurante que la morena no conocía, pero a primera vista se veía muy acogedor.

**D: Llegamos mi hermosa dama, no es un restaurante de lujo, pero creo que…**

**L: Di –** la interrumpió **– Hasta una cena debajo de un puente contigo es perfecta –** sonreía.

**D: Tu eres perfecta –** la miraba tiernamente.

**L: Lo sé –** sonaba creía.

**D: Y tu humildad también es perfecta –** la molestaba.

**L: Que te puedo decir –** las dos se echaron a reír.

**D: Sera mejor que bajemos –** propuso y la morena asintió, las dos se bajaron de auto y entraron al lugar y la rubia enseguida guio a la morena hasta la recepción.

**D: Buenas noches, tenemos una reservación a nombre de Dianna Agron –** le hablaba a la mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador.

**-Si –** revisaba algunas hojas **– Aquí esta, mesa al fondo a la derecha –** señalaba el pasillo.

**D: Ok Gracias –** le sonreía a la chica y caminaba junto a la morena, hasta el lugar que le habían indicado, entraban por una puerta a una pequeña habitación donde había una pequeña mesa, adornaba con velas y ya los platos estaban puestos.

**L: ¿Cómo llegaste este lugar? –** a primera vista parecía un lugar muy privado.

**D: Lo busque en internet, quería un lugar tranquilo sin mucha gente a nuestro alrededor –** le abría una de las sillas a la morena para que se sentara.

**L: Gracias –** se sentaba.

**-Buenas noches Señoritas –** un hombre entraba al lugar **- ¿Ya puedo traerles la cena? –** les preguntaba.

**D: Eh si… si –** el hombre asentía y salía, mientras la rubia se terminaba de sentar frente a la morena **- ¿Te gusta?...**

**L: Me parece perfecto –** el ambiente era tranquilo, de fondo se escuchaba música y lo mejor de todo es que estaban completamente solas sin nadie mirándolas.

Nuevamente el hombre entraba, pero esta vez con la cena y la servía rápidamente para darles privacidad.

**-Gracias –** dijeron a la vez las chicas una vez tuvieron sus platos llenos con la comida, el hombre les sonrió y se salió.

**L: Se ve delicioso –** miraba los paltos.

**D: Eso parece –** le sonrió de manera cómplice a la morena y empezaron con su cena **- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de mí? – **la pregunta sorprendió un poco a la morena.

**L: Creí que ya lo sabias, es decir creo que te lo dije – **le daba un sorbo a la copa del agua.

**D: Me confesaste que me amabas, no como te habías dado cuenta…**

**L: Pues no lo sé, creo que siempre lo estuve, es solo que cuando no tienes conciencia de lo que sientes, o no puedes descifrar lo que sientes, es difícil saber qué es lo que sientes en realidad, creo que me estoy liando sola – **sonreía nerviosamente.

**D: No, en realidad entiendo lo que intentas decirme – **también sonreía**.**

**L: Al principio me fue difícil asimilarlo, ósea ¿Para quién es fácil darse cuenta que está enamorada de su mejor amiga? Mucho más cuando toda tu vida prácticamente se ha comportado como una hermana contigo, tenía miedo de perderte por lo que sentía – **su rostro se tornaba triste** - Y al principio fue así, tú te decidiste por Sebastian, incluso… incluso los vi… – **hacia una mueca de dolor y las dejaban de lado sus platos.

**D: Lo siento – **agarraba una de las manos de la morena que estaba encima de la mesa –** Te juro que nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, si me hubiera dado cuenta que te amaba antes, nunca hubiera estado con él, nunca Lee ¿me escuchaste? Nunca, sé que fue una estupidez de mi parte y lo lamento, pero ahora estoy aquí, contigo, porque te amo…**

**L: Lo sé –** cada vez que escuchaba decir a Dianna que le amaba el corazón se le hinchaba de alegría.

**D: Estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo Lee, cada día que pasa me levanto con una sonrisa porque sé que te voy a ver, me duermo feliz porque sé que voy a soñar contigo –** abría su corazón definitivamente** - Mi corazón late rápidamente cuando me sonríes, cuando me besas, cuando disimuladamente rozas alguna parte de tu cuerpo con el mío, solo para sentirme cerca –** la morena se sonrojaba **– Sé que piensas que no me doy cuenta, pero lo hago – **la morena ya tenía los ojos llorosos **- Te amo Lee y no me importa lo que los demás digan o piensen, te amo y saber que tú también me amas, es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, es por eso que yo… -** se levantaba de la silla y se arrodillaba frente a la morena **– Yo quería saber si tú, si tu… si te gustaría se mi chica, mi novia…**

**L: Claro que quiero amor ¡Por supuesto que sí! –** Se tiraba a los brazos de la rubia **– Dios te amo – **repartía besos por la cara de su ahora novia.

**D: Y yo te amo a ti amor –** besaba delicadamente los labios de la morena.

**L: ¿Qué haces? –** vio como la rubia se paró de golpe.

**D: Vamos –** le estiro la mano.

**L: ¿Dónde? –** no entendía nada.

**D: Solo vamos…**

**L: Pero ¿Y la cena? y…**

**D: No te preocupes por nada, ya todo está solucionado –** le daba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

**L: Esta bien –** sonrió cediendo a lo que su ahora novia le proponía, las dos salieron entre risas del lugar, se montaron al auto de la rubia y esta manejo hasta Time Square **- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –** la rubia la tenía agarrada de la mano y caminaban por las calles.

**D: Quiero que todos se enteren que eres mi novia –** la morena la miro sin entender nada.

**L: No entiendo lo que qui…**

**D: ¡ES MI NOVIA! -** grito emocionada, la morena la miro con la boca abierta y la gente que pasaba a su lado la miraban raro **- ¡ES MI NOVIA!** – volvió a gritar señalando a la morena y ahora algunas personas le sonreía.

**L: ¡Di! ¿Qué haces? –** estaba toda sonrojada ya que la gente no paraba de mirarla.

**D: Dejándoles claro a todos que eres mi novia y que nadie tiene de ahora en adelante ninguna oportunidad contigo -** dijo muy segura.

**L: ¿Si? –** alzaba una de sus cejas de manera insinuantes.

**D: Pues sí, nadie podrá separarte de mi lado –** rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de la morena.

**L: ¿Y quién ha dicho que yo quiero separarme de tu lado? -** rodeaba el cuello de la rubia.

**D: Nadie, pero de igual manera quería que ese tema quedara claro** – hacia un mohín.

**L: Eres adorable –** sonreía.

**D: Tú lo eres más y por eso te amo…**

**L: Yo te amo más –** las dos se olvidaron completamente de todo a su alrededor y empezaron a besarse como si no hubiera mañana, no querían que ese momento termina nunca.

Media hora después, las dos llegaban a la casa de la morena y entraban entre risas, besos y caricias.

**D: Lee… -** sentía que parar el momento, tenía pegada su espalda en la puerta de entrada, mientras era arrinconada por la morena.

**L: ¿Qué pasa? –** su rostro mostraba confusión.

**D: Si no nos detenemos ahora, será muy difícil que yo me pueda resistirme después y no creo que sea el momento…**

**L: ¿El momento para qué? – **sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

**D: Acabamos de hacernos novias Lee y creo que estamos yendo muy rápido al querer hacer… - **se sonrojaba.

**L: ¿Al querer hacer qué? ¿El amor? – **Preguntaba y la rubia sentíadébilmente** - ¿Tú quieres? – **acariciaba la mejilla derecha de su chica.

**D: Yo creo…**

**L: ¿Tú quieres Di? – **le volvía a preguntar.

**D: Lo quiero más que nada en este mundo – **dejo a un lado la vergüenza y miro a la morena con sus ojos llenos de deseo.

**L: Pues yo también lo quiero, lo deseo** – mordía le labio inferior de la rubia **– Te deseo Di y quiero que me hagas el amor, quiero que me hagas tuya –** fue lo último que necesito escuchar Dianna para perder definitivamente la cabeza, no supieron cómo llegaron a la habitación de la morena, tampoco supieron como quedaron completamente desnudas, ni como terminaron en la cama una encima de la otra regalándose besos y caricias entre tiernas y apasionadas.

**D: Eres tan hermosa y tan sexy a la vez – **ella era la que estaba encima de la morena y repartía besos húmedos por todo cuello.

**L: Di… - **gemía, sentía que enloquecía con cada caricia que la rubia le proporcionaba.

**D: Sabes tan bien – **saboreaba los pezones ya erectos de su novia**.**

**L: Di te necesito – **sentía que su humedad creía a cada segundo.

**D: Lo se… - **susurraba sexualmente en el oído derecho de la morena, mientras chocaba su muslo derecho contra la entrepierna de su chica y sentía toda su humedad.

**L: Oh Dios… - **estaba que salía de ella misma producto de la excitación **– No voy aguan… -** se quedó sin respiración cuando sintió la mano de la rubia tocar su sexo por primera vez.

**D: Estas tan mojada –** sus dedos resbalaban fácilmente en la intimidad de la morena **– Eres tan mía –** el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, poco a poco se iba a adentrando con sus dedos en el interior de su amada **- ¿Estás bien? –** sintió como la morena se tensó un poco.

**L: No… no pares por favor** – buscaba desesperadamente la boca de la rubia y así ahogar sus gemidos.

**D: Te amo Lee… te amo –** comenzó a mover su mano más rápido, sus dedos entraban y salían con facilidad del interior de la morena, esta se movía al son de las envestidas de la rubia y a la vez clavaba sus uñas en las espalda de su novia.

**L: No… voy a… a aguantar –** se mordía el labio inferior, nunca había sentido nada parecido en su vida, las sensaciones de las que su cuerpo estaba siendo presa la ponían al borde del éxtasis total **– Más… más rápido amor…**

**D: Vente para mi amor –** aceleraba el movimiento de su mano penetrando más profundamente a la morena, sus cuerpos sudorosos se movían más rápido, no paso mucho tiempo para que la morena explotara sobre sus dedos, llevándola a ella también al éxtasis.

**L: Di… –** tenía sus ojos cerrados, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, apenas y podía hablar.

**D: Eso fue maravilloso –** acariciaba una de las mejillas de su novia.

**L: Lo fue –** sonreía abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose de frente con esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba **– Te amo –** besaba tiernamente los labios de su novia y en un rápido movimiento se colocó sobre ella.

**D: ¿Qué haces? –** la miro un poco sorprendida.

**L: No hemos terminado Di, la noche y apenas empieza –** dijo coquetamente entrelazando sus piernas con las de la rubia.

**D: Dio**s… – gimió apenas sintió su humedad juntarse con la de su novia, la imagen que tenía frente a ella y el hecho de que la morena se moviera sensualmente sobre ella, no ayudaba mucho para que sus gemidos fueran escuchados por toda la habitación y posiblemente por toda la casa **– Mierda Lee más… más rápido** – estaba tan cerca, así que empezó a moverse al compás de la morena, las embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas y lo único que se escuchaba dentro de esa habitación eran los gemidos de dos mujeres enamoradas, demostrándose cuanto se amaban, la primera en llegar fue la rubia y pocos segundos después la morena se desplomo sobre su cuerpo, apenas el placer del orgasmo se apodero de todo su cuerpo.

**L: Te amo Di… -** susurraba escuchando los latidos del corazón de su rubia, que de a poco se normalizaban.

**D: Y yo a ti amor –** acurrucaba fuertemente a la morena entre sus brazos, a los poco minutos las dos se dejaron llevar por el sueño, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros.

_Al otro día…_

Una morena y una rubia entraban al edificio de su colegio con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y sus manos entrelazadas, muchos se giraban dos veces para mirarlas y murmuraban cosas, pero a ellas poco les importaba.

Se cruzaron con Mila que vio sus manos entrelazadas, pero simplemente les dedico una sonrisa y siguió su camino, vieron como Naya, Heather y John las esperaban y les dedicaban sonrisas cómplices.

Quizás era el inicio de su historia de amor, quizás hace mucho que había comenzado, realmente no sabían que les deparaba el futuro, pero lo que si sabían, es que a pesar de las posibles peleas que tendrían y a pesar de todo y de todos, siempre estarían juntas….

* * *

**Fin**

**Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para Liz Zombiegirl mi acosadora de twitter XD.**

**Agradezco a las personas que me acompañaron esta historia, que me dejaron sus reviews, que pusieron este fic entre sus favoritos y alertas, muchas gracias. Bueno sin más que decir, nos seguimos viendo :)**

**Un beso nena :***


End file.
